Of Memory and Memories
by mandrake-o
Summary: Ten years after Oliver blew him up, Lex Luthor is terrorising the planet once again. Lois and Clark with some help from the JLA are on a mission to expose him as a clone. This time Lois is the one with a secret.
1. Jet Lag

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note:** I haven't written Smallville fanfiction in years, so please don't hesitate to tell me if I've screwed something up horrendously. I'm particularly afraid of my characterisation of Lois. This fic is finished, though not typed so expect regular irregular postings and feel free to badger me for more via whatever means are available to you. I think there's more than one listed on my profile.

This is meant to be one of those stories that is Superman Returns if it had Smallville beginnings and as such is completely different from Superman Returns. I promise no more than two chapters of movie rewrite, and most of it is different.

**Spoilers:** Just about everything up to and including Episode 9x06: Crossfire. It veers off somewhere in the middle there. Oh yeah, and _Superman Returns_.

Chapter 1: Jet Lag

The first shuttle landed beside the Kansas cornfield with little damage to the surrounding area. The second, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, creating a gigantic crater and decimating almost twenty percent of that field's crop. From the first clambered a graceful blonde woman in a skintight black suit, a silver crest displayed across her chest. She quickly buried the spacecraft nearby, and as nobody had seen her land, nobody would know that she had been there. She frowned when she noticed the crater that the second ship had created. She jumped down into it, landing lightly, then peeled away the lid of the second craft. She shook its occupant awake.

"Kara?" the man inside questioned.

"I thought you said you could fly this ship, Kal-El," she reprimanded, indicating the mess he'd made of the cornfield.

He winced, feeling guilty. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." He buried the ship in its crater, then carefully transplanted plants to make it appear as though he'd never been. Though the crop was noticeably more sparse, no one would know it was because a spaceship had crash landed there.

"Now let's go home," Kal-El voiced, eyeing a yellow farmhouse not too far away.

x x x

Martha Kent was just finished washing up the last of the day's dishes when she heard the front door open.

"Mom?" she heard a man speak- a man she hadn't heard in five years.

Martha ran to greet her son, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. "Oh Clark!"

"I'm home now," he reassured her as she wept on his shoulder.

A moment later the woman realised that the front door was still open and that a blonde woman was standing in the threshold. "Kara, is that you?"

Kara nodded. "Hello Mrs Kent."

Martha hugged the younger woman as tightly as she had her son. "How many times have I told you to call me Aunt Martha?"

Kara smiled awkwardly. She'd been without human contact for a very long time, and had never had very much to begin with. She'd spent years looking for a place to call home... but maybe the place she'd followed her cousin to was the right one to begin with. On her travels she had seen planets similar to Krypton, met those descended from Kryptonians, yet hadn't fit in anywhere. Suddenly Earth seemed homey, if only because here at least she had Kal-El, her cousin. "Not one time more, Aunt Martha," Kara responded.

It took Martha only a moment to begin filling her son and niece's bellies with the potato salad and apple pie she'd prepared for tomorrow's picnic with Ben Hubbard. The three of them sat at the kitchen table more than happy to not speak, and instead to just savour the sights and smells of home.

x x x

Over the next few days, Clark and Kara re-acclimated to life on Earth. Martha had saved every edition of the Daily Planet from the day her son had left, and the pair speed-read through them. The cousins also spent a lot of time listening to Clark's mother talk about what had been going on in her life. She'd retired from politics, besides the occasional public speech, or advice giving phone call, and she'd gotten a healthy government pension in return. She still owned all of the original Kent farmland, though she had leased it all out to the neighbouring farmers. Clark was surprised to hear that his mother had something of a romance blooming with Ben Hubbard, a man he'd hardly gotten to know when he'd lived in Smallville.

Martha encouraged Clark to call all of his old friends, especially Lois, but Clark wasn't ready yet. They would have moved on without him and he was a little worried that they wouldn't be able to fit him back into their lives. He was afraid to find out how different they all were. His mother was already so different, her hair more silver than auburn, and that flirtatious smile she wore whenever she spoke about Ben Hubbard... But his mother was always going to be his mother; he didn't have to be friends with Chloe and Lois and Oliver and everyone else. According to his mother, the only one still left in Metropolis was Lois, and judging by an article of hers he'd read, she wasn't going to be particularly pleased that he was back.

Regardless, Clark knew that he had to get back to his life: saving people. He couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding on his farm. To that effect, he rang Perry White to see if he could get his old job back. The man had sounded uncharacteristically pleased to hear from him. The only opening Perry had was in obituaries, but Perry had not-so-subtly implied that that would just be a formality and that he was very much looking forward to getting his top reporting team back together. Clark's inquiry meant that he now had a deadline imposed upon him for his return to society. But before he went back to his day job, he would need to meet the new Justice League.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked Kara.

"I think I'll do something similar to you," Kara said. "Wear a costume and help people."

"And the rest of the time?" Clark wondered.

"I don't know yet," Kara stated. "I guess I'll figure it out as I go along."

"Well," said Clark. "If you're serious about the costume I'd better introduce you to the JLA."

x x x

The Justice League of America headquarters was hidden in plain sight within a building that any person of any socio-economic status would not be suspicious to be seen in. Clark, wearing the same glasses he'd worn since he'd first donned his Superman suit, and Kara went in through the public entrance. They managed to get an elevator to themselves, and Clark pressed the button for the 13th floor. The average city dweller would wonder why the button was there since, like in many buildings the same height, the 13th floor was absent. If that average person pressed the button, it would not light up. However, when Clark pressed the button, the lift began to descend to a level below that of the basement.

Clark deactivated the security protocol that questioned Kara's presence (he was one of only three people who could), and let himself into JLA HQ. Clark was suddenly alarmed. It was a hive of activity. In total Clark didn't think the League could have grown to more than twenty members, with half of them out on patrol. Oliver had clearly recruited more people than that. Most of them gave the Kryptonians odd looks, more than a little suspicious, but not doing anything about it.

Clark wondered at their reflexes... what if he wasn't a League member? By now, the pair of them could have had all of them disarmed. Deciding not to discover if any of them were capable of incapacitating a Kryptonian, Clark continued on to where he thought Ollie's office would be. There had been some renovations since the last time he was here, and Clark hoped that everything else was still in the same place. Maybe he should have called Ollie in advance.

Oliver's office was right where he'd last left it, and the older man greeted Clark as a superior in the military greets one reporting to him. Clark internally rolled his eyes. "You might be the founder and financier of the JLA, Ollie, but I'm not from Earth."

"Wow," Ollie said, dropping the military façade immediately. "I don't think I've ever seen you so accepting of your less than human heritage before."

"Five years in outer space will do that to a guy."

"And Kryptonian is no less than human," Kara put in, always eager to defend her home planet.

"Oliver, you remember my cousin Kara?" Clark reintroduced the pair. They'd met briefly during Kara's brief stay above ground last time, but not long enough to form a lasting relationship.

Ollie smiled. He'd forgotten how attractive Clark's cousin was.

Same old Ollie, thought Clark. "She wants to join the JLA."

"You can do everything he can, right?" Oliver asked her.

"But better," Kara smirked.

Clark scoffed. "She can maybe run faster than I can, but I'm definitely stronger."

"Faster than you, eh?" Oliver weighed it up. "We'll have to get you to race Bart."

"You'll like Bart," Clark informed Kara.

x x x

Bart was summoned and quickly introduced to Kara. Clark was right, they were instant friends. So instant, that Clark wondered if there was a romantic connection between the two. They went into a training room and began on a 400m track. It turned out that Bart was still faster along a straight section of track, but as soon as any sort of obstacle was put in the way, Kara could beat him, even Olympic-style hurdles. For anyone with eyes fast enough to see what they were doing it was an enlightening experience. Bart was more than a little enamoured of Kara when it was all over.

Oliver and Bart spent the day briefing Kara and Clark on the new protocols, and Kara got a costume and schedule to patrol the east coast. Oliver lightened the patrols around Metropolis where Clark would be taking over on Monday.

"What do you think of Supergirl?" Oliver asked.

Clark thought it was hilarious, and Kara was unsure.

"It's just that there would be better brand recognition," Oliver stated, reminding everyone that he was in fact still the CEO of a billion dollar corporation.

"That explains the colour combination," Kara stated.

"I don't think you're so adverse to those colours yourself," remarked Ollie, referring to her current ensemble of navy sweater over a red pencil skirt.

Clark grinned. It was one of the things that they shared that made him feel that blood connection that had lacked in his adoptive family.

Kara shared Clark's amusement. "Supergirl it is."

Clark thought that just maybe moving back wasn't going to be so hard after all.

And then Chloe arrived, a dark-haired man that Clark had never met before right behind her.

"So help me Clark Kent, if I didn't know that it would hurt me more than it hurt you, you'd be slapped right about now."

"It's nice to see you too, Chloe. I'll remember that the next time I'm powerless."

"Don't play nice with me," she shook her finger at him. "Do you know how worried we all were? And you just left some cryptic note behind about saving the universe."

"Kara needed my help."

Chloe eyed Clark's cousin behind his back. "And I'm sure the whole universe needs your help too, but-"

Clark's eyes flashed. "But I had to say goodbye to you? So that you could try to convince me to stay when planets are being destroyed halfway across the galaxy?"

"Yes! Because what's an hour when it takes you two years to get there? Because some of us don't want to be feeling guilty about the last things we'd said to you before you died!"

Clark flicked through his memory in his mind. What had been the last thing Chloe had said to him? They'd argued about Lois, because that's all they ever seemed to do those days. She'd called him names, but she'd called him worse before. "You know I love you, Chloe. Nothing you say could ever make me stop."

Chloe let out a long breath. "You're not forgiven yet. At least not until you've spoken to Lois."

Clark ignored the Lois elephant and said, "I love how whenever I save the world I don't even get a thank you from the people who know that I did it."

"Thank you, Clark," Ollie and Bart chorused.

Clark cuffed them both simultaneously.

Ollie rubbed his head. "And that's why no one ever thanks you."

"Now, since no one else is willing to do the honours," the stranger spoke, extending a hand toward Clark. "I'm Bruce."

Clark shook the man's hand though there was something about him that seemed untrustworthy. It didn't matter that they were still at Justice League HQ, one of the safest places on the planet.

"AKA the Batman," Chloe added.

"I was wondering if we'd ever meet, Superman."

Clark winced. The name was so pretentious and he wasn't even in alien garb. "Clark is fine," he responded.

Bruce gave him a calculating look. "Care to spar?"

Clark looked curiously back at him. From what he'd read in the Planet, Batman wasn't a meta-human. Of course that hadn't stopped Ollie from being able to take Clark down on occasion. "On what terms?" he asked, afraid of hurting the other man. He wasn't sure he trusted him, but it didn't mean that he wanted him to beat him up.

"Yourself, no weapons, versus me in my armour, no gadgets."

"Do you think your suit's strong enough?" Clark asked. He hadn't seen it in person and had no idea what it was made of.

"We'll find out, won't we?" There was a gleam in Bruce's eye.

"And where is this going to be?" Clark asked. "Because if it's a room full of kryptonite I'm just going to forfeit right now and save myself the pain."

"What about the red sun room?" Ollie suggested.

Clark stared at Oliver. That room hadn't existed the last time he was here. How and why had they created one? "If that's what I think it is then Batman's armour gives him an advantage."

"Scared?" taunted Batman.

"Interested in fairness," Clark clarified.

"Always the boy scout," Bart remarked. "Truth, justice and all that other crap."

"Gee Bart, no one would think that you were a member of the _Justice_ League the way you go on."

Bart grinned. "And that's why no one's ever figured out that I am. You could take a leaf out of my book."

"Look at it this way," Bruce said, bringing it back to his challenge. "When the fight's over, you'll crawl out of the room, get some sunlight and it will be like it never happened. Whereas I will have to heal the normal way."

"Okay," Clark agreed. "But then we're fighting on a points system. Not anything else."

"Agreed."

The rest of the room was atwitter. Bart had already started taking bets and some of the heroes were calling their not present friends.

Bruce was looking pretty proud of himself and Clark was desperately trying to remember when the last time he'd fought without his powers was. There was no doubt in his mind that Bruce had the advantage in this situation. He just hoped that losing wouldn't be grounds for expulsion from the JLA.

x x x

The fight took place in an arena that rather reminded Superman of Smallville High's gym. There were stands to one side where about fifteen spectators sat. Clark noticed that they seemed to be divided into two factions: heroes (some Clark recognised, and others he didn't) and technicians (including Chloe). Though Victor Stone could have sat with either faction, he was sitting beside Chloe. Despite the division, neither side seemed to be wholly barracking for either Superman or Batman. In fact, Superman suspected that the difference was between those who had placed bets with Bart, and those who hadn't.

Ollie was refereeing and the fight started when he shot an arrow flare into the air. At first the two costumed heroes circled one another, sizing each other up. Clark didn't like to be on the offensive if he could help it, so he waited, nimbly stepping from side to side. The audience goaded them into making moves, those who'd placed bets loudest of all.

Suddenly, Batman attacked: a quick series of punches followed by a high kick that Superman easily avoided. A heaviness had settled upon Superman as soon as he'd entered the room, but at the same time it was a natural, familiar sort of heaviness. Sort of like the feeling you get after a long holiday when you're back into your old routine again. He still seemed quicker on his feet than a man his size out to be, though Batman, a man of similar stature moved just as quickly.

Superman wasn't actually as hindered as he'd thought he would be, it was similar to the last battle he'd fought with Kara over Warworld. The sun there had been somewhere in between Earth's yellow and Krypton's red, so they'd both had increased agility, but lacked vision powers and super breath.

Batman's style had more finesse, but Superman made up for it with ingenuity. Superman suspected that the Batman had had professional training at some point, whereas he'd learnt from watching and participating in fights with criminals over the years. He'd fought so many humans with differing fighting styles over the years that it would be difficult for anyone to peg him as a particular style.

The fighters were evenly matched, point for point until Batman appeared to tire so Superman went on the offensive, earning himself eight points, putting him in the lead in the race to one hundred points. Batman quickly got his second wind and went for Superman, who wasn't quite tired yet. When Batman's barrage of attacks eased, Superman was still ahead by three points.

When they'd begun so evenly, three points was going to be difficult for Batman to overcome, unless his style changed. They were down to the home stretch now. Superman 93 to Batman's 90. With this realisation, their pace increased and neither party scored for ten minutes. Then Superman pulled out a strange kick that looked as though it should have dislocated his leg, earning himself two more points. Batman grew desperate and careless, allowing Superman the opportunity to earn himself another four points.

And just as Superman thought he'd pulled it off, Batman wrestled his way up to make themselves even before Superman could even count the points. Whoever landed the next hit would win. The audience watched in hushed amazement as they blocked and dodged each other's attacks. It looked like it was going to be another long set before Superman tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

As Batman approached, Clark quickly jumped back to his feet and swept his opponent's out from under him.

The crowd cheered and whistled as Oliver declared Superman to be the winner. Batman accepted Superman's help up and smacked him soundly on the back. "Good match. I didn't think you had it in you to play dirty."

Superman smirked. "All's fair in love and war: real or pretend."

"So I've heard," Batman noted. Superman wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the other man quickly glance over at Chloe. Maybe that's where his uneasy feeling about Bruce was coming from. His over-protective side.

They stepped from the room together and headed for the nearest showers. Superman felt his normal weight settle upon him as soon as he took a step out. He didn't realise until much later exactly how important it was that he won that match.

x x x

On Monday, Clark made his way into the Daily Planet building for the first time in five years. It was almost exactly as he remembered it, the globe atop its roof still turning. It smelled just as fresh: of old newspapers and stale coffee and doughnuts.

Clark didn't have time to stop and let it all in as everyone pushed past him. As a rather large man, he created a bit of a traffic jam whenever he did stop. He swept into an elevator and watched as someone else pressed the button for the main bullpen. When Clark stepped out, he was momentarily fazed. The floor plan had changed. Tess Mercer and the editors before her had always chosen to keep their office on a separate floor from the ruckus of the bullpen, but Perry White preferred to keep his reporters on their toes. He'd had his office moved down to their level, with glass windows allowing him to keep a physical eye on them. When Clark had left, the new office was under construction and Perry had lorded over them from a corner desk, only occasionally taking private calls in the office upstairs. Now he had an office, beside it was one for his assistant, and beside that a conference room.

The extra rooms had of course led to the shafting of some members of staff from the floor. The first few had thought that being removed from the bullpen was something like a promotion, but soon learned that the ex-editor-in-chief's office was more of a doghouse. After that everyone tried to keep a desk on the main floor in amongst the other journalists.

"Clark!" a female voice excitedly shouted at him. A young blonde woman barely out of her teens approached Clark, a camera dangling around her neck.

Clark didn't think she had been working at the paper when he had left and it took him a moment longer to place her. "Maddie?"

She nodded, and hugged him enthusiastically, drawing a jealous stare from one of the other reporters sitting nearby. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

Clark guiltily noted that it had been far longer than five years since he'd seen the hyalokinetic girl. "I can't believe it. You're all grown up!"

She blushed, embarrassed. "The chief's waiting to see you in his office," she informed him.

"Thanks Maddie," Clark said, heading toward Perry's office. "We'll have to catch up sometime soon."

Perry welcomed back Clark as warmly as he could with as few words as possible. He showed him his desk (across the aisle from Lois', he noted) and slapped some puff piece about the opening of a restored building on his desk. Clark couldn't help but feel right at home. Minus one thing: "Where's Lois?" he asked.

Perry didn't respond verbally and instead waved a hand at one of the newsroom's many television screens. It was a shuttle launch. Seeing that Lois was unlikely to get into any trouble for the moment, Clark sat down and pulled up the website of the restored boarding house, beginning the research he'd have to do before attending the opening that afternoon. Clark grew engrossed in the activity, in the history of that old building that was among the first to be built along the river in the town that would become a metropolis.

x x x

Clark only paused when Maddie came by to invite him to lunch. He accepted and Maddie showed him her new favourite restaurant, a cheery Italian place full of natural light. A lot had happened to Maddie over the years. She'd finished high school and had even found the courage to join the cheerleading squad and the school choir. She had come across photography accidentally when she'd gone out with a boy who was keen on it. Her grandmother bought her a camera one Christmas and she'd decided that photojournalism was the way to go.

"Of course, I couldn't do that in Smallville so I moved out to Metropolis and then one day while stalking the papers I stumbled across Lois." Maddie paused to take a bite of her ravioli. "She remembered me, even though it had been years. I didn't ask her for anything, but she went and spoke to Perry anyway."

That was the sort of thing Lois did. Clark smiled as he thought of her. She was probably still feeling guilty about thinking that Maddie had been a cold-blooded killer.

"So that's how I ended up at the Planet," she finished.

Clark listened as Maddie told him about her photography. It was all he could do, because what could he tell her about his last five years? And she seemed content to talk about herself, a far cry from the girl he'd met all those years ago. It turned out that she was naturally good at taking pictures, though she hadn't noticed at first that she'd been subconsciously manipulating the lenses within the camera to best effect. Privately, Clark was glad that she wasn't using her ability to commit crimes the way her father had. She mentioned that she'd been to see him recently, and he seemed reformed, though he was never going to be released. Even though she believed he was different, she wasn't sure that he could be out in society, around glass, though she had promised to visit him regularly from then on.

As the pair left the restaurant, all the lights went out. It was some sort of power surge or drain, and it took Clark a moment to work out what exactly was wrong. He could hear shouts of alarm from all over the city and knew that it was a job for Superman. His first public outing since he'd come back. He made some excuse to Maddie before taking off, changing into his new suit in an alley before heading to a fire that had started. It was quick to put out, and Superman listened for other emergencies. He left most of the people trapped in elevators for the firemen, but did pry open one with a pregnant woman whose distress at being trapped seemed to have forced premature labour.

It was small emergencies like these that kept Superman occupied for a time before he heard a sudden chorus of screams and startled shouts. These were backed up by several thuds as people hit the ceiling of an aeroplane. With dread he realised that it was the shuttle launch that Lois had been covering. He sped toward the still connected shuttle and plane and observed it. This was going to take some wrangling.

First Superman disengaged the shuttle from the plane, and seeing that it was physically intact, he allowed it to maintain its course. The 747 on the other hand, was quickly losing altitude. He caught it quickly, and gently set it down in the nearest available open space: a baseball field. He quickly scanned everyone to see if they were injured, taking just a second longer with Lois as she eyed him with suspicion. Superman spoke some flippant remark before taking off for the building reopening. If it wasn't cancelled by the blackout, Clark would make it there just in time. The ceremony was slightly delayed, but soon enough the speeches began. It was two hours before Clark could head back to the Planet to write up his article.

x x x

Back at the Planet, Clark noticed that Lois' desk was now occupied. A man that Clark hadn't met was holding a boy who could be no older than five and fussing over Lois- something Clark had always known her to hate yet seemed to be tolerating. It was the boy who noticed Clark first, staring up at him with wide blue eyes, curiosity filling them. Clark smiled back at him, an ache in his chest as he noted the boy's features that marked him as Lois'. He didn't stop by her desk, and instead sat at his own and booted up his laptop.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lois send the man and boy to the assistant editor's office, and she immediately swivelled to stare at him.

"I suppose a hello's too much to hope for after you didn't say goodbye." Lois' words were sharp and drew the attention of more than a few of their co-workers, especially those who hadn't met Clark before today.

Clark looked at her, not sure what to say. "Hello Lois," he said finally, not wanting to get into the argument here. He turned back to his screen and resumed typing.

"You were out," Lois continued. "So I guess you haven't heard that the Chief wants front to back Superman coverage now."

Clark winced, but continued typing despite not knowing whether his article would even be printed. Its only connection to Superman he couldn't let the Chief print.

"_And_," Lois raised her voice as ire coloured it. "He wants me to get the first interview since it went so well last time." She shot him a pointed look.

Clark winced. That interview had been a nightmare. He hadn't quite worked out how to tell Lois that he was an alien from Krypton, and so far she hadn't been on the scene of any of his rescues so she hadn't worked it out for herself, yet. But the Chief had been adamant about an interview and the only person he trusted to give him a fair go was Lois. She'd taken one look at him and stormed away. It was two excruciating days before she interviewed him as Superman. And two long weeks before she forgave Clark for not letting her in on it earlier.

Clark spun to look at her, giving her his full attention. "So when is this interview?" he asked.

"There isn't going to be an interview," she stated, getting up to stand next to Clark's desk so that she could lower her voice. "I told Perry that I wanted to do a story on the blackout."

Clark knew that angry paled in comparison to what Lois was feeling right now.

"And do you know what he said?" she all but demanded.

Clark shook his head, not daring to open his mouth.

"He said," and here Lois did her best Perry impression, "'Kent can cover that'. Can you imagine that? I hear that Clark Kent my _former_ best friend snuck back into the country, back into Metropolis, back into the Daily Planet and he didn't say a single word to me before he arrived."

"I knew you'd be upset," Clark said, knowing that nothing he said would be enough to placate Lois. It was why he'd avoided her until he got here after all.

"I'm way beyond upset here, Clark. I'm someone else, that's how far past upset I am!"

Clark knew that he deserved this, but that didn't mean that it was an enjoyable experience. "We don't have to be friends," he said, as much as it hurt him to do so. "But maybe you should do that Superman interview now to get Perry off your back."

"We're going to do the interview when _I_ want to," Lois growled. "You're not getting away with this that easily. For better or worse we're part of each other's lives again and it's going to be a lot of hard work from here on out."

Damn him if that didn't describe their entire relationship from naked in a cornfield to Daily Planet staffers. "I missed you, Lois," he admitted, sensing that she'd said as much as she was willing to at the moment.

Lois only said "You have a funny way of showing it," before turning toward her own desk. She tore a couple of sheets of paper from her notepad and deposited them on Clark's desk.

It took Clark a second to decipher her shorthand, but once he did, he realised that it was her notes about the blackout - a peace offering if he knew Lois Lane.

x x x

Later that night, after Clark had left the Daily Planet building, Lois called Clark on his cell phone. He was flying home to Smallville when he heard the phone ring. He descended into a field and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Hello Superman. It's Lois Lane." And just like that Clark knew that Lois wasn't ready to speak to Clark yet.

"Yes, Miss Lane?" he responded in his Superman voice. It was easier for both of them this way, distanced physically and mentally by his persona. Superman had never wronged Lois Lane.

Lois asked the newspaper's questions and none of her own. He told her stoically about Warworld- the planet-sized weapon of mass destruction that Kara had encountered while on her journey. He told her how they'd worked together to strain the machine until it broke. He talked about Kara and how she would make her appearance as Supergirl soon, but making it out to sound as though she'd been travelling since Krypton exploded and that he'd only met her when she came to Earth to ask him to help her with Warworld. As far as the general public knew, Superman had arrived on the planet as an adult and Krypton had been destroyed only a year or so before he arrived, so it wasn't unlikely that Kara would have known him and where he was going.

Earth had been next on Warworld's list and so, no matter how far away he was, he was still doing his best to protect the people of Earth. He told Lois that he'd read her Pulitzer-winning article, and that he didn't fault her for writing it. That it was honest and true. It was difficult for him to tell how Lois took that. Probably not well as she hung up soon afterward, asking no more questions.

Clark sighed, then sped home, eager to spend more time with his mother.

x x x

The next day Clark was introduced to Richard White, Perry's nephew and Lois' fiancé, and just like that, Clark knew he was not going to have a good day. He'd suspected that Lois had moved on the day before when he'd seen them together, but he should have known that there was more to it- that they were living together, raising a child together.

Could it really be called 'moving on'? Clark wondered. He and Lois had had little more than a fling before he'd had to leave. He'd always expected that there would be more to the relationship, but now there couldn't be. He was so unsure of Lois' feelings, maybe it hadn't meant anything to her at all.

To add to the day's misery, Lois took back the blackout story, meaning that he'd need to find his own, something difficult to do when you hadn't been living in the city for the past five years. He hated writing about Superman, but he had to write something if he didn't want to lose his job after getting it back. Writing about the meteor infected was almost as bad. Advances in technology had meant that the psychosis that usually came with the powers could be treated, but even with Lana absorbing as much kryptonite as she could, there were always more people who committed atrocities before they could be helped.

Perhaps he could write about his cousin instead. She'd been behaving the way he had when he'd been the Blur, so no one had gotten a clear picture of her face yet. Had Superman not mentioned her in his interview with Lois the night before, the world would still be unaware of the presence of a second Kryptonian on the planet.

Clark decided he'd probably better ask Lois if she wanted to take the interview first. He didn't want her more upset with him than she was already. And writing about his cousin was almost as bad as writing about himself. But giving Lois the interview meant talking to her.

Lois appeared busy, so he didn't want to distract her. He hated having to be so careful around Lois. When they'd first met it was second nature to bicker and now he was trying to avoid that as much as possible. It was wrong... unnatural. The exact opposite of what their relationship was supposed to be. The fact that he couldn't just say whatever he liked to Lois was unsettling.

There were a few nasty saves to be performed that day. A girl was about to be brutally gang raped. A teenage boy had shot his brother accidentally as he tried to commit suicide. An older woman had passed out into a fire she'd been tending and was burnt beyond recognition.

The only bright spot of the day came in the early evening in the form of Jason, Lois' son. He'd come into the Daily Planet and stood by Clark's desk, staring up at him for a long moment before Clark realised that the child wasn't going to go away.

"Hi," Clark greeted him. "I'm Clark."

"Hi," the boy responded shyly. He continued to stare at him, wide-eyed.

Clark couldn't help but grin at him, barely resisting the urge to ruffle that already unruly mop on his head. The kid would probably take it as an invasion of personal space. "Do you like to draw?" he asked instead.

The boy nodded.

Clark gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

Jason took them, but continued to stare at Clark.

Clark smiled encouragingly at him, picking up his own pen and drawing a quick caricature of himself. "What do you think?" he asked, holding the picture of himself up beside his face. "Do you think this looks like me?"

The boy shook his head solemnly in the negative.

Maddie happened to be walking past and stopped to take a picture before laughing. "That's the same trick you pulled on me."

Clark grinned at her. "Well it worked with you, didn't it?"

Maddie continued to smile. Meeting Clark was a turning point in her life. Who knew how many other people he'd saved in a similar manner over the years?

Lois chose that moment to pay attention to her surroundings. "Hey munchkin you're meant to be in your dad's office." It seemed to Clark that although she was addressing her son, Lois had emphasised the word 'dad' for Clark's benefit, cruelly reminding him of what he didn't have. Of what _they_ didn't have.

"Wait Lois," Clark called out as the woman took her son's hand. She paused. "I just wanted to know if you wanted an interview with Supergirl or if I could take it."

Lois frowned at him, a million things going through her mind as her reporter's instinct warred with her morals and her need to maintain a relationship of some sort with Clark. "Did you ask her if she even wanted to be interviewed?"

Clark shook his head. "Not yet."

"Ask her first," Lois said, delaying her decision. With that she led Jason toward Richard's office.

"What's with her?" Maddie wondered aloud. "She's usually all over an exclusive interview."

Clark sighed. "Things with Lois weren't the best before I left. Being gone just made it worse."

"But it's _Supergirl_!" Maddie seemed a little starstruck and Clark wondered if maybe he should arrange a meeting. "That doesn't have anything to do with _you_."

It was strange. Clark had been under the impression that Maddie knew he was Superman- that she'd figured it out for herself like a lot of people from Smallville had. It didn't matter to them that Superman's face wasn't quite Clark Kent's. They knew. They never said anything, and that, more than anything else, was why he was glad his spaceship had landed where it did. That Jor-El and Lara had chosen to send him there of all places.

"These days," said Clark. "I don't really know what's going through the mind of Lois Lane."

x x x

That night Clark decided to stay late with Lois. She was working on the blackout story which technically still belonged to him. Clark hadn't anticipated that with Lois would be Richard and Jason. It wasn't the most comfortable night he'd ever spent with Lois. Clark was still on the outs with Lois, so she was using Richard as a shield. She'd speak as though Richard was the one working with her on the story and then Clark would mention his own thoughts on the subject.

While Lois was busy trying to pinpoint where in a five block radius the power drain had originated, Richard took the opportunity to start his own conversation with Clark.

"Perry says you used to work here before?"

Though Lois didn't appear distracted, Clark knew she was listening to their conversation.

"For five years," Clark affirmed. "Five years ago."

"So you would have been around when Superman was, then? I didn't get to see much of him over in England."

Clark nodded, wishing they weren't on the subject of his alter ego.

"Then you'd be able to tell whether there was any truth to Lois' article."

It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly which of Lois' articles Richard was referring to: the Pulitzer Prize-worthy one about the world not needing Superman. Clark chose his words carefully. "Superman is more a symbol of hope than anything else," he began. "Humanity has proven on more than one occasion that it can take care of itself." Clark thought fondly of the non-alien, regular human members of the JLA. "Having a flying alien around can help, but for the most part, it's regular people who keep the world turning. Parents who raise their children with a code of ethics. Heck, even people who look both ways before crossing a street. And not even Superman can help you if you've broken your leg."

"Sometimes people don't need saving," Lois added.

Clark looked her directly in the eyes. "But it's the people who don't think they need help that need it the most."

Lois tossed her hair aside. "I can look after myself."

Clark scoffed but let it slide. Richard was giving him an odd look. "So why are you so interested in Superman?" Clark asked Richard. "Surely you've gotten your fill from the paper?"

Lois eyed Richard, daring him to respond.

"It seems like almost everyone else has their own personal Superman story. I don't."

"If you hang round Lois long enough you're sure to have a million. He used to save her almost on a daily basis."

"From things that I could have gotten myself out of," put in Lois.

"That's what you'd tell me," Clark said. "But not Superman. It was always, 'Oh Superman, thank you!'" He affected a higher pitched tone that had little similarity to Lois' usual speaking voice. Lois treating Superman differently was part of the disguise. She couldn't exactly treat the world's saviour like bumbling farm boy Clark Kent.

Richard laughed. Jason looked up from his colouring effectively saving Clark from Lois' wrath. "Can we have dinner now?"

"Sure munchkin," Richard agreed. "What do you want?"

"Burritos!" Jason burst out.

Richard stood. "Do you want anything special?" he asked Clark.

The bespectacled man shook his head. "No. I'm easy."

Richard and Jason left, leaving Clark and Lois alone.

Lois headed to the printer to pick something up. She deposited the sheets in front of Clark and he could make out that it was a list of addresses. "Why don't you make yourself useful and find out if there's anything suspicious in any of these places."

"I can't do that!" protested Clark. "It's an invasion of privacy."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you the king of morals? It's not like _you'd_ do anything with that information."

"We don't even know if the blackout was caused by anything illegal. It's just wrong."

"You're such a wet blanket."

Clark sighed. "Narrow it down and I'll think about it."

"Working with you on stories used to be fun. Now it's just a chore."

Clark didn't pay attention to her speech, instead focusing on a woman's terrified screams. "I have to go," he said, loosening his tie, barely hearing Lois' ire. He ran up the emergency stairs and took off from the roof. He got to the woman's runaway car just before she crashed into a fountain.

The woman, Katherine, was rambling and in shock, so Superman dropped her off at Metropolis General before heading back to the Planet, hoping that he'd be back before Richard and Jason. He saw them entering the building as he descended toward the globe-topped building. He sped back into his seat and ignored Lois' frown. Having to take the woman to the hospital meant that he couldn't stick around for interviews as Clark Kent, so still he didn't have a story.

The elevator dinged and Richard and Jason stepped out with bags of Mexican food. It smelled delicious.

"Almost as good as Mexico," Clark commented after he'd taken a bite.

"Is is, isn't it?" Richard noted. "But nothing beats the burritos in Juárez."

While he was on his trip to Krypton, the Justice League had concocted a cover story for Clark. Each international excursion taken by a member turned into another page of Clark Kent's travelogue. Clark had read it over the weekend and quickly visited those places, taking a few extra hours in those places he'd never visited before.

"You've been to Mexico?" questioned Clark.

"Chasing down a border patrol story a while back," nodded Richard.

"I was there a couple of years ago, too, on my trip."

Lois rolled her eyes. Superman might not lie, but Clark Kent had done it every day of his life.

The two men bonded over their shared adventures to the more off the map places they'd visited.

Lois couldn't stand it, so she feigned fatigue, mentioned the munchkin, and almost before Clark noticed, they were packing. Lois was quick to squash Richard's suggestion of giving Clark a lift home and expressed feigned disbelief at his car-less commute. Usually Clark would bring the truck in as cover, but he'd been busy as Superman this morning. He really needed to get a place in Metropolis soon, if only to protect his secret.

x X X x

**A/N:** And there's chapter one. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. Chapter two should be out within the next week.


	2. Terminal Velocity

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note: **I've just realised that if you haven't seen Superman Returns you're not going to know what happened to Lois and Jason. I'm a terrible author, I should write it in (because it is a little different owing to the fact that Smallville's Metropolis is in Kansas and not on the east coast of America, not to mention this story could probably use more Lois scenes), but I can't be bothered. Hopefully no one gets lost.

Chapter 2: Terminal Velocity

Superman finished helping extinguish a factory fire, then stopped to get a few quotes as Clark Kent. He leisurely walked back to the Planet. He noticed the Lois was missing immediately, but was distracted by Maddie who'd also been at the fire that morning.

"He does it on purpose!" she griped, brandishing the screen on her digital camera. "I always wondered why no one could get a clear shot of his face. How can he stand for truth and justice when he won't pose for me?" She kept using the word 'he' but her words seemed more aimed at Clark, making him think once again that she did know.

"Maddie, you know very well that it would be dangerous if anyone figured out who he really is."

"Maybe you can tell that to Perry once he's seen these!" She held the camera aloft.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it." A lie, but one he believed. If he could think of a better solution, he would use it.

"Excuse me," Richard interrupted. "Maddie, Perry wants to see you, and Clark I'd like a word."

"You owe me," Maddie declared before trudging toward Perry's office.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen her so vocal."

"You just have to get to know her."

"And you got to know her in two days?" Richard was confused.

"Didn't Lois ever mention it?" wondered Clark. "Her foster mom used to work with my mom while she was a senator." He decided to leave out the more depressing parts of that story.

"Lois doesn't mention much of anything," Richard frowned. "Actually, I was hoping that you and I could talk about that."

"About Lois?" Clark didn't really want to tread into that territory. Lois could be the scariest woman on Earth.

Richard nodded. "She's picking Jason up from school, then she'll be getting ready for the Pulitzer ceremony so we have some time to talk now."

Clark frowned. "You know Lois and I may not be getting along at the moment, but I'd never betray her confidences."

"It's nothing like that," Richard shook his head. "I just want to talk man to man."

"Okay," Clark nodded.

x x x

Richard and Clark made their way to a pub and Richard ordered enough wings for both of them, and the house lager.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Clark.

Richard fidgeted with his beer bottle for a moment. "Lois has been different since Superman came back."

"Oh?" Clark didn't want to say anything. "Different how?"

"It's like she's nervous and hiding something."

Clark had no idea what she could be hiding. "And you think it has something to do with Superman?"

"Not especially. It just sort of coincided." He looked meaningfully at Clark.

"You think it has something to do with me," concluded Clark. He took a long gulp of his beer and as always, wished it would have some sort of effect on him.

"I asked around the office. Everyone says that you and Lois were friends, and that you wrote great stories together. Then I turn my back and they start whispering about how it was only a matter of time before you and she got back together."

Clark almost choked on his beer. "Lois and I were never together, so we certainly can't get _back_ together." Clark didn't want to get Richard's hopes up too much, but he also didn't want to talk about the exact nature of his relationship with Lois. That was the sort of thing Lois had to tell him... once she started talking again. "We have been friends for a long time and I don't see anything happening in the future to change that."

Richard let out a relieved sigh. "So what exactly is Lois upset with you about?"

"I left abruptly, which isn't entirely out of character for me, but she hasn't forgiven me for that. I missed out on a lot that she probably thought I should have been there for."

"I can see that." Richard leant back, remembering the past five years.

"She just needs a little more time to be mad at me. She has five years of arguments to make up."

Then the power in the building went out. Not an earth-shattering experience, but Richard and Clark knew that this was their cue to get back to work. Richard headed straight for the office, and Clark told him he wanted to get on the street reactions. Instead, he became Superman and helped where he could, paying special attention to planes after what happened last time. He wondered where Lois was and panicked when he couldn't hear her in the area. Finding no immediate worries, he flew back to the Planet to find out where she was.

x x x

Richard, it seemed, had the same idea. As soon as the emergency power came on, he'd tried calling Lois' cell phone, then Jason's school when she hadn't picked up. The two of them weren't home, and her car was missing, too. Clark was about to do a flyover to look for it when a message appeared in his email inbox. Despite no signature, it was obvious from Lois and was a set of coordinates in the middle of the Atlantic. How on earth had Lois gotten there so quickly?

Richard said something about his sea plane, though Clark wondered how fast that went. While he'd gone had there been major advances in seaplane speed? It seemed quite likely.

Clark winced as he heard millions of voices cry out as an earthquake hit the east coast. In natural disaster cases, any JLA member not on active duty was sent out. And those, like Clark, who could get there while on active duty could choose whether or not to help. He didn't say it aloud, but he was certainly thinking that it was a job for Superman. At least it was on the way.

In New York, Superman had to hold a few buildings up as people escaped, and wrenched a few car doors off for those who'd crashed, and all the while he hoped that Lois was still alive, that sending the message hadn't cost her her life... or Jason's.

Just as Clark thought emergency services and the rest of the JLA could handle the rest, he saw a tidal wave looming on the horizon. He set down the women he'd lifted out of a crack in the pavement then headed out to sea. He dove deep into the heart of the wave, creating a space for the wave to collapse in on itself. With that crisis averted, Superman continued on his way to save Lois Lane.

He didn't have to go far before he saw a Krypton-like crystal landmass that appeared to be increasing in size. There was only one person who could be responsible for that. Lex Luthor. Or rather, the clone that thought he was Lex Luthor. Before Superman had left for Krypton, Clark and Lois had managed to get the clone placed back in prison, but while he was away, the clone had managed to get out. Clark always though that the Lex he'd grown up with was evil, but his clone was worse.

Whoever had created him (he and Lois had never discovered whom exactly) had thought to leave out any parts of his memory that would give him a shred of humanity. The cloned Lex had no memories of Clark being his friend, no sliver of affection for Lana. His genius was devoted purely to evil, and he'd adopted Superman as his nemesis as soon as he arrived on the scene. The only blessing that came from the cloned Lex was that at least he didn't know that Superman was Clark Kent. It had been their first clue that it wasn't the real Lex resurrected.

Distracted, Superman almost missed seeing Richard's seaplane bobbing on the ocean's surface. He stopped when he saw that it was empty and immediately began x-raying the depths for Richard, Lois and Jason. Superman saw Richard first, duck-diving for someone else. The man in blue pulled him from the sea despite his protests, depositing him in his rocking plane. He went back to the spot where he'd found Richard and dove, finding Lois and Jason tied together, both unconscious. He brought them back to the plane and snapped their bonds, performing CPR on Lois while Richard did the same with Jason. Eventually both spluttered, gasping for air and Superman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get them to shore," he commanded Richard who nodded, climbing into the pilot's seat. Superman strapped Lois into the back seats, while she weakly tried to fend him off.

"It's too choppy," Richard stated. "I can't take off."

Superman knew what he had to do.

"Clark!" Lois gasped weakly.

"I know, Lois," the Kryptonian responded before exiting, shutting the door and launching the plane into the sky.

Superman sped off, focused on stopping the crystal island from getting any larger, not hearing Lois' frantic cry of "Kryptonite!" He landed on the island and immediately knew that he shouldn't have. He tried desperately to pretend that it had no effect upon him. It was the clone's taunting laugh that alerted Superman to his presence.

The clone looked a lot like the way Clark imagined Lex would have looked at this age. There was one major difference: the clone had hair. A full head of red hair that always reminded Clark of Lionel when they first met; and it wasn't a wig. The clone was accompanied by three men and to his surprise, the woman he'd saved from a runaway car a few days ago. Thinking about it, Clark realised she must have been a distraction from the meteor robbery that had occurred the same night. He was guessing that meteor had landed in Smallville.

The clone's thugs advanced upon Superman, marvelling when they realised that they could attack him as they did any other man. When the novelty wore off, the clone stopped them.

Superman took a second to catch his breath before taunting the clone, hoping to stall for some way off the island. "You aren't Lex Luthor," he stated. "You're a cheap imitation."

"What does he mean, Lex?" the woman asked, confused.

"He's lying," said the clone bluntly. "I am Lex Luthor."

Superman couldn't hold back a mirthless chuckle that turned into a bloody cough. "The real Lex Luthor died nine years ago."

The woman looked at the Luthor clone a little disgusted.

"I didn't die."

"You didn't," Superman agreed. "Because you're a clone. Alexander Luthor, son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, brother of Julian Luthor, died a long time ago."

"I am the last Luthor."

"Perhaps. But you aren't Lex Luthor."

"Yes he is," one of the henchmen chimed in.

"No, he isn't." It could have sounded like childish bickering, but there was nothing childish about the way Superman spoke.

"I can prove that I am," stated the clone, sure of himself.

"Then answer me one question: Who am I?" Superman, through the pain, looked the clone straight in the eye.

The clone and his men laughed. "Everyone knows that," one of them said.

The clone took a step forward. "You are Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. Son of Jor-El and Lara," he said simply, confident in his answer.

Superman shook his head. "I was born Kal-El, on the planet Krypton, but that is not who I am now."

"Then who are you?" the clone taunted.

Superman smirked. He'd been taking steps backward while they'd been talking and was now at the edge of the island. "You are not Lex Luthor," were his only words before he jumped backward, diving as far away from the kryptonite as he could. "Kara!" he shouted as he fell, knowing that only his cousin would be able to help him.

It hurt when he hit the water, and he had difficulty staying afloat even has his strength returned. It was just past sunset over the Atlantic, but there were enough reflected rays to keep Superman alive. Soon, slim arms were across his chest, pulling him toward safety, keeping his head above the water. Manlier arms helped him onto a solid surface and it was then that he realised that it was Lois and not Kara who had pulled him from the water.

"Lois?"

"You idiot!" she railed at him. "The island was made of kryptonite."

"I know that now," Superman grumbled. "You didn't have to risk your lives for me."

"Of course I did!" protested Lois. "And you're always saying that it's me who can't say thank you."

"Maybe this isn't the time for this," put in Richard.

"I'm serious, Lois," Superman ignored Richard as he eyed Jason, who looked especially weak and tired from their ordeal. "Kara will be here in a second. You have to get out of here."

"Unbelievable. You'll say anything, won't you?"

At that moment Supergirl descended toward the plane, hovering beside it. "Kal-El?" she questioned.

"You were saying?" Clark couldn't help taunting Lois in a very un-Superman-like manner.

"Hi Kara," Lois greeted her.

"Hello Lois," Kara responded with a smile.

Richard was struck dumb by the woman who'd just flown in out of nowhere.

"We have to get this plane out of here, then tackle that kryptonite island over there," Superman explained the situation.

"Okay," Supergirl nodded, adding a little levity to the situation. "This should be a breeze after Warworld."

"I hope so," Superman cracked a grin.

Despite Lois' continued protests, the two Kryptonians easily got the seaplane airborne again.

"We need to get the people off the island before we do anything about it," Superman informed his cousin.

Together they rounded up the few people on the island into their helicopter, then deposited it in Arkham Asylum in Gotham since it was closer than Metropolis. Batman promised to look after them once he'd seen the Luthor clone.

The two Kryptonians went back to the island that was still increasing in size. "Is there any way to stop it?" Superman asked.

Kara shook her head. "Crystals can only be reprogrammed once they've completed their programming."

"We can't leave it there. Millions of lives are at stake."

"We'll have to take it off the planet," Supergirl said, looking to the horizon.

Clark understood what she meant immediately. They dove into the sea, through the Earth's crust, diving deep into the mantle to put as much distance between themselves and the kryptonite as they could without throwing the planet off its orbit.

As they rose, Superman could feel himself weakening as pieces of the island fell past him, back to Earth. He was determined to continue and together, he and his cousin flew it out of the atmosphere. A quick glance at each other and they used the last of their strength to push the crystal island on a direct course to the sun. It would probably take a few months before it got there, but it would, and then it would be destroyed.

It had taken all the strength they had left to ensure that it was going fast enough to not be interrupted by the other planets' orbits. That left nothing to keep them afloat, and both cousins fell from the sky.

x x x

Lois was beside herself with worry. Clark and Kara had landed in New York and neither had woken up. The JLA had taken them to their private medical facility and the general public, including Lois had no idea where that was. She clutched Jason to herself, unable to let him go as she got over her shock and realised just how close to death they'd all come.

Richard couldn't help but want to comfort Lois, but she wouldn't be comforted. She typed an article mechanically as soon as they'd stepped into the Planet, but it lacked personality, conveying only the facts practically in list format. Once that was out of the way, Perry insisted that they go home, but Lois didn't budge. She was certain that any news would come through the newsroom first. The editor in chief let her be, not even asking where Clark was even though he hadn't checked in.

Finally Richard snapped. It wasn't the fact that his fiancée was worried about another man the bothered him. It was the fact that she was behaving so unlike her usual self that disturbed him. Not even when Jason had been sickly as a baby had Lois ever looked so worried. "Snap out of it, Lois! If you want to see him, then see him."

"I don't know where he is."

"Then find out. Lois Lane the investigative reporter would never let that stop her."

Richard was right, but part of Lois was resentful of the fact that no one in the Justice League had called her. Didn't they know how worried she was? She'd always been an outsider amongst them, but she didn't think they would have forgotten her entirely. Clark was the only one she'd never felt awkward around, and now he was with them. They all seemed to have secrets, things they wouldn't tell her and instead of dangling them in front of her, they'd drawn back so that she wouldn't be tempted. Lois had stepped back, too. Instead she immersed herself in the criminal mysteries that she was allowed to solve.

Lois picked up the phone at her desk. Enough was enough. If ever she was going to reunite with her Smallvillian friends, the time was now. She called Martha Kent first, sure that she would know where her son was. She didn't pick up. Lois surmised that she was probably already with Clark.

Grudgingly, Lois tried to call Chloe next. Lois couldn't pinpoint exactly when she and her cousin had stopped being so close, but she'd always felt a little guilty about their distance, and upset that Chloe didn't seem to be trying to close the gap either. Not that they didn't care about one another. Lois had found herself defending her cousin's Gotham articles to her co-workers on more than one occasion. They just didn't talk anymore.

Lois would probably have missed that friendship more if she hadn't reconciled with her sister. It was gradual and had taken years, but Lucy had married and had children. It had mellowed her out a lot and Lois had found her baby sister's advice invaluable while she was pregnant with Jason. And whenever the two of them were together, the General seemed to follow. Lois had seen him a lot since Jason's birth. It helped that Jason was his only grandson. Lucy's three children were all girls.

The phone rang out, but Lois was determined to try again. Maybe Chloe was distracted. As Lois listened to the electronic ringing, she began making plans to call Oliver next. They'd never had a falling out, and were still quite close, if you could count email conversations as true ones. Oliver was just always busy these days, and Lois herself could barely spare the time.

Just as it was about to ring out again, Lois heard the click of someone picking up.

"Lois?"

"Chloe!" Lois gasped out, surprised. She'd been thinking too much. Richard looked at her surprised and Lois belatedly remembered that he didn't know about her Justice League connections. Keeping the secret had been a lot easier when Clark wasn't on the planet. Lois lowered her voice. "How is he?"

"He's fine, Lois. Getting some sun and sleeping it off. They're both exhausted."

Lois relaxed a little, but knew that she wouldn't be okay until she saw him with her own two eyes. "Can I see him?"

"We're not in Metropolis, Lois."

"I know," she said. "I don't care if you have to blindfold me and spin me around in a circle. I need to see him."

There was a long pause on the other end as Chloe thought it over. Finally she said, "I'll ask someone to come and pick you up from your house."

"Thank you, Chlo. I'm going to head there right now."

"Well, it will take them a while to get there," Chloe reasoned. "I'll call back when the details are sorted."

"Okay," said Lois. "Oh, but I lost my phone so you'll have to call the house or Richard."

"Noted," said Chloe. Lois wondered if perhaps her cousin would have been able to figure it out without Lois explaining.

"Thank you again. I owe you one."

"Actually, I might still owe you. I haven't been the best cousin lately."

"Neither have I. When I get over there we can talk."

"I love you."

It did Lois good to hear the words. "Love you too, cous'." Lois set the phone down on her desk.

Richard looked at Lois. "Chloe organised everything?"

"Yes," Lois responded before she could catch herself. "I mean no. That wasn't Chloe. That was my Justice League contact. I call him Chloe to throw off suspicion."

"Right. It's just that with all the stories about the Batman that Chloe writes in Gotham I thought she _was_ your JLA contact."

Lois wished she'd thought of that. She had no idea if Richard actually believed her, but he didn't say anything else. Lois could deal with that later. "I have to go home." She lifted Jason, and that was all she had because she'd lost the contents of her purse and pockets to Luthor, and the rest of her things were in her car at the Vanderworth Estate where yesterday's adventure had begun. She turned to Richard. "Can you take us home?"

Richard nodded and went to tell Perry that they were leaving. Meanwhile, Lois carried her son toward the elevator.

"Is Clark okay?" Maddie asked solemnly.

Lois nodded. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She was staring up at one of the monitors replaying Superman's crash-landing.

"Superman will recover, and Clark will be back before you know it."

Richard joined the trio and Lois pressed the button to call the lift. The doors on the elevator to the left opened immediately.

x x x

The drive home seemed to take forever. Lois couldn't bring herself to make small talk, so Richard drove in silence.

As soon as they parked, Lois was out and in the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and willing their phone to ring. Richard wasn't sure what to do, so he set about making a very late dinner with Jason's help. At the Planet they'd had little more than some stale sandwiches leftover from lunch. Jason was tired and probably should have been sleeping, but he was awake, so they let him be.

Jason was finally loosening up after their ordeal and was speaking about something he'd seen on TV the day before. Richard guessed that the relative normalcy of making dinner was soothing his soul. It was certainly doing something for Richard.

Lois was still tense and nervous. She already had one hand on the house phone while she stared out into their backyard, wondering if the grass was flat enough for a helicopter landing. Lois bit her lip, not sure why she was still so terrified. "He's fine," she muttered to herself. "He's Superman. He's an alien from Krypton. He'll be fine here on Earth. He's fine. He's fine." She repeated her two-word mantra to herself until she half-believed it.

Then the phone rang. "Chloe?" she asked immediately, and was confused when a man's voice answered her instead.

"It's not Chloe, Lois."

It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while. "Oliver?"

"Just letting you know that the Green Arrow's ETA at your house is five minutes. Be ready."

Lois wondered just how ready she could be, even if Oliver's arrival would be sooner than she'd expected. All the usual things she might have taken with her were absent. She switched her borrowed shoes for comfortable flats and tied her hair up into a haphazard bun. She kissed Richard and Jason goodbye and went outside.

She promptly returned inside when she realised that it was rather chilly out. She grabbed her black coat, and went back outside, ignoring Jason's giggles. She was scanning the sky so intently that she was surprised when Oliver stepped beside her, dressed in his Green Arrow garb, goatee, voice changer and all.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

He pointed to a jet ski that was parked beside Richard's seaplane. She should have guessed a water entry. It was certainly more covert. "We were serious about the blindfold," he stated, wrapping a thick piece of cloth around her head. "Don't even try to peek."

Lois thought it was ridiculous. She was going to fall off that jet ski. She babbled something to that effect as Oliver led her down to the water, and settled her behind him. She clutched his waist tightly, and soon they were off. It took a moment for Lois to realise that they had left the shore because the vehicle was so silent.

"How have you been, Ollie?" she asked, resting her head against his back.

"Ollie? Who's Ollie?" he asked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Okay Green Arrow, we'll play it your way. Robbed anyone lately?"

The Green Arrow laughed. "You never change, do you Lois?"

Lois took his light comment a little more deeply than he would have expected. She had changed. She was a completely different woman from the one who'd gone out with Oliver Queen. The one who'd done anything she could to get just that little bit extra for her story on the city's latest superhero. But more than one superhero had crept out of the woodwork, and she had to admit that it wasn't the Green Arrow she was desperate to put her arms around at this point in time.

When they came to a stop, Lois was made to climb up a rope ladder with the blindfold still intact. If she hadn't grown up with the General she wasn't sure she would have managed it. The helicopter was anything but silent, stalling any further conversation during the ride. Lois was glad. She wanted to focus on Clark; what was she even going to say to him? How was she going to explain that she'd bullied their friends into revealing their secret hideout to her? And for what? Because she wasn't convinced that he was okay until she saw him with her own two eyes? Because she felt his pain whenever the TV repeated his fall to Earth, captured by nothing more than a cell phone camera? She had no excuses, except for the one that she would never admit to him. The one she couldn't even admit to herself.

The helicopter landed, and Lois was momentarily deafened by the relative silence. A moment later Oliver's hand was helping her out of the chopper, and then into a car of some sort. There Oliver removed her blindfold. They were in a limousine, the windows blackened and impossible to see through. Oliver himself had removed the hood and sunglasses from his costume. They were only themselves.

"Can I get you a drink?" Oliver asked, leaning toward the disguised minibar.

Although Lois felt like she needed something stiff, she didn't think she'd be able to keep it down. "Just water, thanks Ollie."

He looked at her, never knowing her to turn down a drink after 0900 hours. He handed her a bottle of water, and she sipped from it gratefully. "Are you okay, Lois?" he asked her. "Because Clark is going to be fine. He's tougher than us humans."

Lois sighed, staring at the ceiling lights that were their only source of illumination. "All that means is that he gets himself into tougher situations." She looked back at Oliver, noting the wrinkles that creased his face, and the slight greying of his already fair hair. She'd missed a lot of his life, beyond what could be read. "I guess I'm only just realising that he could easily have died out in space. And if it was anything like now, Kara couldn't have done anything for him. They would have died out there together, and we never would have known what happened to them. Always second guessing ourselves."

Oliver hugged her to himself. "They're going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

And finally, Lois thought she was starting to believe that.

x x x

Hours later, Oliver led Lois out of the limousine into a garage. It was full of half a dozen vehicles, varying in uniqueness from a Batmobile to a white Toyota Camry. They made their way to an elevator and up into the building itself. The lift from the basement garage would only take a passenger to the ground floor reception area. From there, if you passed security, you could make your way onto the other floors of the building. The girl at the front desk eyed Lois suspiciously, but was obviously expecting her to arrive with Oliver. Lois was given a security pass, then they walked past the girl into another elevator, this one designed to look like a large planter.

The lift was pre-programmed, and headed straight to the floor that Oliver was heading for. He led Lois out onto what must have been the top floor of a building. It was bright. Very, very bright. Artificial or magical sunlight filled the room as it was still an hour or so until dawn. Lois wished that she'd brought sunglasses. The walls and floor were mirrored, and the roof would open as soon as natural sunlight became available. As well as sunglasses, Lois figured that she needed to be wearing sunscreen.

Clark and Kara were both lying on beds in the middle of the room, the curtain that could be separating them wide open. Both looked like they were sleeping naturally. Lois was grateful when Oliver handed her a pair of sunglasses. She'd been too busy looking at the patients to realise that there was a tray of them by the door. Martha Kent was asleep to one side of the room, lying down on a couch, sunglasses over her face.

Lois approached Clark quickly, grasping his hand and staring at him if only to avoid her millions of reflections. His hand was large and warm. It felt the way it always did, but never before had Lois clutched it without him able to squeeze back in return. A tear escaped from one of Lois' eyes before she gave it permission, which she brushed away quickly with the back of her hand. "Oh, Clark." Suddenly touching just his hand wasn't enough and she drew a fingertip over his face, first pushing back his fringe, then trailing across his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, curling gently around his lips...

If she didn't know better she would swear that he smiled slightly. Lois sat down in the chair placed conveniently beside the bed, and put her head to Clark's ear, whispering so that Oliver couldn't hear. She told him everything she'd ever thought and felt over the past five years, and ended with what was probably the first thing she should have told him upon his return.

"Jason's your son," she whispered.

Clark's fingers twitched and his eyes fluttered.

"I think he's waking up," Lois informed Oliver, who hit a button on the wall he was standing beside, calling for the doctor.

A woman entered the room a few moments later. She was olive-skinned and dark eyed, wearing a labcoat and dark glasses over her eyes before the elevator doors had even opened. She took Clark's chart from the end of his bed and examined it, as well as the machines monitoring his breathing and heartbeat. She checked his temperature, then went to do the same with Kara.

"Is he waking up?" Lois asked the woman.

"His vitals have strengthened," the doctor said. "As have Kara's."

Lois nodded. "So how soon do you think they'll be awake?"

The doctor looked up at the skylight. "Less than an hour, I should think. The worst will be over at dawn."

Lois bit her lip, staring down at Clark's unanimated face. She wished that he would wake up now.

Mrs Kent stirred, glancing over at her son as soon as she remembered where she was. She saw a familiar dark head of hair leaning over him and smiled. It was like being transported back in time. To a time when everything glowed just that little bit brighter. "Good morning Lois," she greeted the woman hovering over her son.

Lois lifted her head and smiled at Martha. "Good morning."

"How is he?" Martha asked, walking to her son's bedside.

"The doctor thinks he'll wake up within the hour."

"Good," Martha smiled at the doctor.

"Right," Oliver said, coming away from the wall. "Who wants breakfast?"

The Lois and Martha smiled at him gratefully.

"And you, Andrea?" Oliver asked, turning to the third human woman in the room.

"No thank you, Oliver. I've already eaten." She busied herself pressing a button that opened the roof to the sunlight, toning down the artificial light at the same time.

Oliver left to find breakfast.

Lois and Martha spent the next fifteen minutes catching up. She'd last seen Martha not long after Jason was born. The older woman had been a rock for her throughout her pregnancy. Chloe had seemed to develop an irrational fear of pregnancy and childbirth at the time, and though Martha had never given birth herself, she was just the comfort that Lois had needed. Lois couldn't bring herself to see Martha more often, though they still shared the occasional phone call. Lois began to wonder how she'd survived the past few years alienating, and being alienated by the people she still considered to be her friends and family.

x x x

Kara stirred first, while Lois and Martha were still occupied by the breakfasts Oliver had brought up. She was lethargic but coherent, growing concerned when she saw Kal-El still unconscious in the bed beside her. Though they were now physically of an age, Kara would always consider him to be her baby cousin. She started muttering about how she'd take him to the fortress and force Jor-El to heal him. Short of kryptonite, the doctor had no way of restraining Kara so she could only watch as the blonde paced, counting down the seconds before she'd take matters into her own hands.

Two minutes later, Clark awoke. But that wasn't enough to calm Kara because his first words were: "Who are you?"

x X X x

**A/N:** Oh look a cliffhanger. Sort of. I'm just going to call it the point where we leave the movie behind and go into unknown territory.


	3. Recoil

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note: **This is probably a good time to mention that inspiration for this whole memory loss bit is from that one episode of Lois and Clark that I can't be bothered to find the title of. If you're anything like me, you probably already guessed that.

Chapter 3: Recoil

It became clear that Clark could not recall having met anyone in the room and had just as much knowledge of himself. Lois thought she might cry. Instead, she let out a hysterical laugh. "And he'd been doing such a good job hanging on to them, too."

With no better way to cure Clark's memory loss, it seemed that Kara would have to take him to Jor-El. Unfortunately, Clark refused to go. He seemed more afraid and unsure of himself than the last time he'd lost his memory. It might have been to do with the fact that they were in what passed for a hospital, and his parents had drilled into his head from an early age that that was not a good place to be. He hadn't left, or become violent, but he stared at each of them suspiciously, not sure whether to believe them or not.

Kara could not physically force Clark to leave, so resolved to go on her own. She hadn't regained the ability to fly, but she did have her super speed. Oliver managed to stop her before she tore down a wall, showing her the exit that they usually used. She ran to Alaska against the doctor's protests that she needed to rest further, and hoped that when she got there Jor-El could give her a crystal to take to Kal-El.

Supergirl returned to the hospital room in a worse mood than when she'd left, not ten minutes later. "It's gone," she declared. "The fortress is no more."

Those who understood this declaration were shocked.

"The clone," Lois said at last. "He must have done something. He had to get the crystals to build his island from somewhere... why not the fortress?"

Kara seethed. "Is he still in Gotham? We need to find the crystal of knowledge. It's the only way to rebuild the fortress."

"He's in Gotham," Lois responded. "You'll have to get the Batman to get you in."

Kara nodded, then turned to Oliver. "How do I get in touch with him?"

"I'll show you," Oliver said, leading her out of the room. The doctor soon left as there was nothing left for her to do, Kryptonian physiology still largely a mystery.

"Who am I?" Clark asked the women who remained.

"You're Clark Kent," Martha answered, deciding to keep his multiple personae from him for the moment. It wouldn't do to overwhelm him. "My husband and I adopted you when you were three years old and we raised you in Smallville, Kansas."

"Smallville," he repeated. "That almost sounds familiar."

"It's also my nickname for you," Lois added. "We met when I thought Smallville was the worst hick town in the country. It, and you, have grown on me since then."

Clark smiled at her and for a second, Lois could believe that everything was going to be okay. "So what do I do?" he asked.

"You're a reporter for the Daily Planet- that's a newspaper, by the way. We're sort of partners. We work on a lot of stories together." She left out the part about him being gone for five years, and them being barely on speaking terms before this came out. That could be dealt with later.

"Who are you again?" They were painful words for Lois to hear. Why did it hurt her so much that he didn't remember her? He didn't remember anyone else.

"Lois. Lois Lane." It was how she'd introduced herself to him the first time. Maybe it would trigger something.

Clark gave no hint that it wasn't the first time he'd heard the words. He seemed to take a moment to digest it, though then commit it to memory.

"It's always strange when you lose your memory," commented Martha. "Normally you remember anything."

Kara and Oliver returned to the room. "I'm going to visit Batman in Gotham," Kara informed them, still in her terrible mood. "I have an appointment to see the clone this afternoon."

"I have to get back to Metropolis," Lois stated. "And I think Clark should come with me."

"I think he'd be more comfortable on the farm," protested Martha, thinking it odd that Lois would want to take him.

Lois shook her head. "Clark hasn't been back at work for a week, yet. I don't want to give Perry grounds to fire him."

"But surely he'll understand Clark's amnesia," the concerned mother put in.

"Better safe than sorry," Lois declared.

Martha wasn't sure she believed Lois' reasoning, but decided that whatever her true motivation, it had to be important. It certainly wouldn't be anything at all harmful to Clark. She trusted Lois that much.

Truthfully, just like Jason the day before, Lois didn't want to let Clark out of her sight. He was still healing, still vulnerable. Lois wanted to protect him. She was rarely capable of that, though the thought was never far from her mind. It was selfish to want to keep him with her, but Lois Lane had always gone after what she wanted.

"I want to go with Lois," Clark voiced. "Keeping busy sounds like a good idea."

"Okay," Martha agreed.

"I take it you're headed back now then, Lois?" Oliver asked.

"If that's alright with you," she grinned.

Oliver nodded. "I won't be accompanying you back, though."

They were interrupted as the elevator doors opened and Chloe strode in, her baby daughter balanced on her hip. She stared at them for a moment. "What did I miss?" she asked. When it had become clear that Clark and Kara wouldn't be waking until morning was upon them, Chloe had retreated to bed. A year ago, she probably would have fallen asleep in the room as Martha had, but her priorities were different now. Not because she loved Clark any less, but because she loved her daughter more.

Lois answered. "Clark lost his memory. Again."

Chloe smiled at her gently. "Hi, Lois."

"Hey Chlo." The cousins embraced around the baby. "Hi baby," Lois cooed, addressing to her niece.

"So," Chloe said, smiling at Clark. "Memory loss, huh?"

"Why does everyone act like this is a common occurrence?" Clark wondered.

"You're the current record holder for the number of times your memory has been lost," Lois informed him. "Which is pretty amazing considering that Chloe and I share the record for head injuries sustained."

A look of concern washes over Clark. "Are you okay?"

Lois laughed. "We're fine. I think that's my meteor power, actually. The ability to bounce back from head injuries and prolonged bouts of unconsciousness."

"Most recently being yesterday," Chloe turned worried eyes on her cousin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lois repeated. "No need to worry."

"I'll always worry."

Lois grinned at her cousin. They weren't going to mend their relationship in a day, but it was a start. She turned to Oliver. "So getting back to Metropolis?"

"I'm needed here, so I can't go back with you," Oliver said. "You'll just have a driver."

"Can we take the direct route home?" Lois asked. "I promise not to try to come back without permission."

Oliver smirked. "How do you know we didn't take the direct route last night?"

"I know it didn't take you seven hours to get to my place."

"How did you know I wasn't already in Metropolis?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I should have known," grumbled Oliver. "Reporters and their hunches."

Despite the situation, Lois found herself smiling. She really should have tried to reconcile with her friends earlier. They were her friends and they cared about her. It shouldn't have mattered that Clark wasn't there. Except that it did. The first couple of years of Clark's absence, her friends were there every step of the way... well, Chloe hadn't been good during the pregnancy. She'd seemed pregnancy-phobic and Lois had worried about her when she'd heard that Chloe herself was pregnant. But for the last three years, it was hard to talk to them, like a curtain of silence had fallen between them that was difficult to pass. Lois had no idea why, except that everything was easier when Clark was around.

Lois laughed. _Everything was easier?_ This was the hardest week she'd had to face in a long time... but she wouldn't have it any other way.

x x x

Instead of a limousine this time, Lois and Clark were in a fake taxi. Even taking the direct route it would still be a few hours before they arrived at Lois' house. Lois was busy telling Clark everything he'd need to know to survive the next couple of days. Lois didn't dare imagine that it would last any longer than that. The very thought was terrifying and she'd had enough of that in the past twenty-four hours. And not enough sleep, she yawned.

"We're going to my house on the river where I live with my son Jason and my fiancé Richard. You'll stay with us until you get your memory back since you don't have a place in Metropolis yet."

So far they'd avoided the topic of how he'd come to lose his memory in the first place, and when it did, Lois had no idea what to tell him. Was she supposed to lie? To come up with something more likely to believed by someone who thought they were a mere mortal?

Clark nodded, not giving away a single emotion. "If it's not too late when we get there, I'm going to change and we'll got to the Daily Planet because I haven't been in yet and you ducked out early yesterday. Perry will probably try to give us some puff piece because he thinks we can't handle anything because we're emotionally traumatised, but I'm going to tell him that we have the scoop on Superman's recovery so we'll work on that instead."

It took Clark a while to puzzle through everything she'd just babbled. His brow creased in confusion. "Superman?"

"Metropolis' resident superhero," Lois stated as though she wasn't speaking to the man himself. "He had to save us from one of the cloned Lex Luthor's plots and didn't come out of it unscathed."

Clark blinked. "So this Superman is like Warrior Angel?"

Lois' head snapped to stare at him. "Yes! Do you remember something?"

"Just a flash," Clark said. "I think Lex Luthor liked Warrior Angel."

Lois nodded. "I hear the real one did. I'm not sure about the clone."

"Why is he a clone?"

"It's not something you and I have figured out yet. Most of the world think he's the real Lex Luthor because we can't prove he's a clone."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." To Clark it was merely a statement of fact, and so reassuring to Lois.

The car pulled over and their faux cabbie mentioned that they'd arrived. Like the limousine earlier, it was impossible to see out of the windows. They stepped out and the driver got Clark's bag out of the trunk. Lois wondered if it was necessary to at least tip him. The driver, as though sensing this, smirked at her. "It's alright, Miss Lane."

"Thanks," she responded, waving as the driver took off.

Once they were alone, Lois realised that Clark was staring at her house as though he'd never seen one before in his life. "Have I been here before?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Lois shook her head. "That's probably why your mom wanted you to stay with her on the farm."

Clark nodded, and picked up his bag of borrowed necessities. Martha had mentioned dropping off some of Clark's actual things later. Lois rushed forward to unlock the door, glad that they'd decided to keep a spare key outside.

The house was deathly silent, as though its occupants had left it more than a few hours ago. Richard had left her a note on the fridge that mentioned that he'd be at the Planet and that Jason would be at school. Lois felt guilty for not having called him when she arrived wherever it was she had been that morning. But seeing as she'd be with him at the Planet soon, she decided it wasn't worth calling him.

Lois set Clark up in their guest room. The bed was already made so she showed him the closet he could unpack his clothes into. She then went to take the quickest shower of her life and redressed for a day of work.

Clark had spent the time examining the pictures on the walls of the living room. They were mostly of Jason. A few of the three of them, and fewer of Lois and Richard by themselves. No other visages graced their walls, though there was one framed photo of Lois, her father and her sister's family (though Clark did not recognise them), and another of Richard, his father, uncles, and his cousin TJ perched on the mantel.

"Ready to go?" Lois asked, hoping he wouldn't ask her about the photographs and not sure why.

Clark shrugged.

"Ready as you can be?" Lois amended.

Clark smiled, a tiny one, but a smile all the same. "Yes."

x x x

They caught a cab to the Daily Planet, and wandered in as though there was nothing at all unusual about their late appearance. It certainly wasn't strange enough to warrant the stares that they were getting. Lois examined Clark's face to see if there was anything visibly telling about his adventures the previous day. She almost smacked herself when she realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses. No one could ever remember exactly what Superman looked like, but more than one person could have noticed the correlation between Superman and Clark Kent's appearances.

"Duck your head," Lois hissed. "Don't let them get a good look at your face." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward his desk where she knew he kept a spare pair. "Put these on."

Clark looked at her oddly. "But I can see fine."

"But you're not supposed to," Lois stated, all but shoving the spectacles onto his nose.

"Lane! Kent!" Perry called from his office doorway.

"Showtime," Lois muttered. "Remember what I said."

Clark followed Lois into Perry's office.

"Where in the Sam Hill have you been, Lois?" Perry demanded.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Chasing down Superman, of course."

Perry was momentarily placated. "Where's your copy?"

Lois tapped her head. "It'll be ready by deadline."

"You'd better hope so," Perry barked. He then focused his attention on Clark. "Where have you been, Kent? Do you think I gave you this job out of the goodness of my heart? You were a good reporter way back when, but a lot can change in five years."

"He has amnesia," Lois stated. "He doesn't know where he was yesterday."

"Is that true, Kent?"

Clark couldn't help but feel cornered. But part of him had some vague impression that Perry White's bark was worse than his bite. "Yessir."

Perry eyed him suspiciously. "This had better not be some ridiculous cover-up. I will know if it is."

Clark gulped nervously.

"He's going to help me with the Superman article," Lois put in.

"This had better not be permanent," warned Perry. "I won't have one of my best reporters picking up someone else's slack."

"Don't worry, Perry. He'll be back to his usual state before you know it."

With that, Lois escaped from the editor's office, making sure to take Clark with her. Richard was waiting for her outside. Lois smiled at him.

"Lois what happened? I was worried."

Lois looked up at Clark. "It took longer to find Superman than I thought it would. And Clark has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Richard peered at Clark as though it was a visible condition. "Is he alright? Does he need to see a doctor?"

"He's fine," Lois hoped her body language backed up her words. "Clark and amnesia go together like peanut butter and jelly."

Richard crinkled his brow. "You're not worried?"

"This isn't the first time it's happened to him, and he's been fine every other time."

"That can't be healthy," Richard put in.

"He'll be fine. But since you're so concerned, I guess you won't mind that he'll be staying with us until he gets his memory back."

"What? Shouldn't he be at home?"

"The bullpen's as close to home as anything. And he can't stay in Smallville, think of the commute. He'd get lost on his way in."

"Well, alright..." Richard's uneasiness was obvious. "I dropped Jason off at school. I wasn't sure if I should but he seemed like he wanted to go. He went to bed about midnight but still managed to be a bundle of energy when he got up at six thirty."

Lois nodded. "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. "We're going to work on that Superman article now."

Richard left and Lois got Clark settled at his desk.

"This is your desk," she said. "That's my desk," she said, pointing over to her desk. "Usually we collaborate more on stuff like this, but I think I'll write up the article, and you can check it for spelling errors, and then I'll send it in."

"Okay," Clark drew out the word. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think that this was Lois' usual way of dealing with him. "Do you want to tell me about the last times I lost my memory?"

"Later Smallville," Lois said, sitting back down at her desk. "I've got to get this done for both our sakes."

Clark couldn't help but feel guilty. Then Lois smiled at him reassuringly, before settling down and typing up her article.

x x x

Clark was reading through Lois' copy when Kara rang, sounding more despondent than the time when _she_ was the one with the memory loss.

"The clone's only willing to talk if we do a deal, and I don't think I can do that," Kara explained.

"Don't," Lois said immediately. "Clark wouldn't want that."

Clark looked up at the mention of his name. He'd read and corrected Lois' article easily. It was something, though he had a tenuous grasp on who Superman actually was, that he could do despite not remembering himself.

"Lois I'm worried."

"It hasn't been a day yet, Kara. He'll be fine." Lois could almost hear Kara's distress, though she hadn't spoken. "The best you can do is take over for Superman until he returns. That's what Clark would want you to do."

Kara exhaled. "You're right, Lois. Thank you."

"No problem," Lois said, hanging up the phone. She looked up to see Clark staring at her. "Do you have a problem?"

"Maybe," Clark said, then tapped his computer screen. "It's this article. How do you know this stuff? I didn't once see you look at your notes while writing it."

How could Lois admit that what little she knew was from her own memories, so that she didn't need notes? And that the rest of it was fabricated so that no one would know that Superman was really an amnestic Clark Kent?

"I have a good memory," Lois retorted.

Clark seemed unreasonably upset by what would normally have been a harmless comment. Lois should have realised that he would be sensitive to the fact that his own memory was currently working against him. "Sorry," he said in response to her tone.

Lois shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry," spoke Lois. "Superman wouldn't want anyone to know about how he is right now. The best that I can do is tell everyone that he's safe and recovered enough to speak, but not enough for saving the world just yet."

Clark nodded. "Okay."

Lois sent the corrected article to Perry, and then they could go home.

x x x

Jason was especially excited to learn that Clark would be staying with them for a few days. He shared the back seat of Richard's car with Clark and was the most talkative Clark had ever seen him (not that he knew it). Jason was telling an elaborate story about how one of his friends had been running when he shouldn't have been and had fallen on his "posterior".

"Posterior?" Clark questioned, wishing he could catch Lois' eye. He remembered enough to know that five-year-olds didn't usually use that word.

"It's a polite word for bum," explained Jason.

Clark almost laughed, but knew it would offend his seatmate. Instead he spoke to Lois, "You're going to have an award winning journalist on your hands one of these days."

Lois smiled. "We're very proud of him."

Jason beamed. "Do I get a reward?"

The adults couldn't contain their laughter that time, though Richard kept his restrained for the sake of his driving.

Jason was perplexed by their amusement. "You said you were proud of me when I got a gold star on my homework. I got to pick dinner."

"Sorry munchkin. Not this time."

Jason frowned and Clark found himself desperately thinking of a way to put a smile back on the boy's face. Unfortunately his lack of memory didn't help much, so he changed the subject. "I was wondering if you knew why the junior photographer was looking at me oddly today."

"Maddie?" Lois questioned, not sure if the girl knew whether Clark was Superman or not. "She's probably just a little put out that you don't remember her."

"Were we close?" Clark wondered.

"Sure," Lois said. "You've known her since she was a kid. Sometimes you're kind of like her big brother."

"Really?" Richard questioned. "I mean, he mentioned that he knew her. I didn't realise they were so close."

"Maddie and Clark go way back," Lois confirmed. "He's the reason why she was able to live with her grandmother instead of being shunted from foster home to foster home her teenage life."

Richard was impressed, though he didn't show it. Clearly Clark had been downplaying his role in the girl's life the day before.

Clark frowned as he tried to remember the story. He wanted to know why Lois seemed to think he was some sort of hero. "I remember broken glass," he said, tentatively.

Lois nodded. "I hear she knows how to fix it now, too."

"What?" Richard definitely hadn't heard that before.

"Maddie's second generation meteor-infected," Lois stated. "She can manipulate glass."

"Does Perry know?" asked Richard.

"I don't think so," Lois stated. "But Perry doesn't miss much."

To Richard it seemed as though there were suddenly a million things that he'd never known Lois was hiding from him. Not least her close ties to the Justice League. It was a part of his fiancée he'd never known. But it didn't seem as though she was actively hiding anything from him, simply volunteering information that he had never thought to ask about before.

Moments later Richard turned down their street and noticed a black car parked in their driveway. He stifled a groan. "It looks like the General's performing another surprise inspection."

Jason lit up. "I'm gonna show him my new pyjamas!"

Lois was less enthused. "Of course he'd pick the one night everything isn't ship shape. The one night Clark is not himself."

"You're overreacting," said Richard, though he felt similarly about the situation. "I'm sure he was just worried about you and Jason after last night."

"Who is the General?" Clark asked as his mind quickly supplied him with the image of an older man with a military crew cut.

"My father," Lois answered as they pulled alongside the General's car in the driveway and waited for the garage door to open for them. "These days he likes to surprise us with his visits."

"Do I like the General?" Clark asked, as that was the feeling accompanying the image in his head. But how could he like someone that he sensed Lois and Richard weren't too pleased to see?

They pulled into the garage and Richard laughed as he turned off the engine. "Nobody likes the General besides his grandkids."

Clark frowned. He'd been so sure he'd grasped a memory, despite what logic was dictating.

"Actually," Lois corrected, turning around to look at Clark fully. "You do. I'm not entirely sure why because you never told me. The General doesn't exactly reciprocate those feelings." With that, Lois left the car, coming around to help Jason out of his carseat. "He only tolerates you because you saved his life once and keeps trying to make you hate him."

Richard was once again stunned by Lois' revelations. He was the last leave the car because of it.

The General had a house key and the alarm codes, and had already made himself comfortable in the sitting room with a finger of whiskey and the family's latest album on his lap. Lois wondered how long he'd been there and why he hadn't called when he discovered no one was home. The General checked his wristwatch as soon as they entered the room. "Do you normally get home at this time? How on earth do you have time for dinner?"

"Hi daddy. How are you? Oh? I'm fine, thank you for asking," Lois had a one-sided conversation with her father.

The General ignored her insubordination and locked onto Richard for an answer.

Richard gulped. The General didn't outright hate him, but never hesitated to inform him of the various ways he was unfit for his daughter. It made Richard very nervous in his presence despite the fact that he was exactly the same way with Lucy's husband. "We're actually home earlier than usual. We often eat dinner at the office."

The General grunted his displeasure, but turned his laser sight onto Clark next. "Kent! Where have you been?" he asked in the way a parent asks a teenager who's been out all night; not at all conversationally.

"I don't remember, sir," Clark responded honestly.

"You don't remember?" the General was suspicious. He was two pieces away from knowing that Clark and Superman were one and the same, if he didn't already.

"Clark has amnesia," Lois explained in the way she might mention Jason's asthma to another parent.

"What? Again?" The General had long ago been informed of Clark's state of mind when he first met Lois... if not of Clark's state of undress.

Richard marvelled at how even Lois' father found Clark's current condition run of the mill and unworthy of further explanation.

"I wouldn't know, sir," said Clark. "I can't remember."

The General snorted a laugh and at last focused his attention on the little boy who'd been most eagerly anticipating it. "Come here Jason."

Jason knew better than to pounce on his grandfather the moment he saw him, but when invited he threw himself into it bodily. Lois immediately knew that Jason had gone for it too fiercely when she heard her father's exhaled "Oof". It took the General a moment to catch his breath, but he otherwise seemed unharmed, keeping Jason on his lap. Lois made a mental note to talk to her son about how fragile people could be, especially older people. She also wondered if maybe her father himself wasn't as healthy as she'd imagined he would be forever. There was nothing better than a kid to cause a confrontation between you and your own mortality.

Jason told story after story to the General and Clark sat and listened too. At the same time, Richard abandoned his plan to serve vegetarian pasta and instead dug steaks out of the freezer. Lois did her part by peeling potatoes, though Richard would be in charge of their actual cooking. Though Lois had yet to burn water, she often over-boiled or tried to serve raw potatoes. Overcooked potatoes were hardly a crime when boiled for mashing, but those pots Lois touched tended to boil over and require clean up.

Clark found himself enjoying his time with Jason and the General. They weren't his family, but Clark was sure that he was just as comfortable around them as with his mother and cousin. Jason had run out of puff so the General was telling him a story about Lois when she was his age.

"We were in Europe at the time. I wouldn't let your mother have a second helping of dessert and she was very upset about it. So after I'd tucked her and her sister into bed, she slipped out and went downstairs into the kitchen. Dessert had been strawberry shortcake that your grandmother had made, and there were plenty of strawberries leftover."

The story suddenly sounded familiar to Clark. He could almost see a miniature Lois sneaking into the fridge. "The cake was too high so she settled for the strawberries. You found her the next morning asleep with the fridge door still open."

The General glared at Clark. "You lying about your amnesia, boy?"

"No, sir," Clark shook his head. "I keep having flashes of memory."

"He 'membered that he likes you, grandpa," Jason piped up.

The General stared at Clark. "Now I know you're lying."

Clark shook his head. "I remember this, too. You enjoy trying to make me hate you."

"Lois!" the General called out abruptly.

Lois came rushing out of the kitchen, knife still in hand.

"Get your damn fool partner away from me," the General commanded.

"Daddy, not in front of Jason."

"I'll say what I please. The boy's got to learn some time."

Lois considered using the knife in her hand. She decided against it. "Clark, stop provoking the General. Daddy, stop baiting Clark." She whirled on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

The General made no response.

The two men let Jason do the talking after that. Even when he began repeating stories.

x x x

Dinner passed as peacefully as it could. The General lectured Lois on everything from her hair to the way she held her fork, and continued to do the same to Clark who refused to rise to the bait. Richard occasionally interjected on Lois' behalf and got tongue lashings for his trouble. Jason thought it was all hilarious, mentally filing away any of the General's habits or phrases that he could use to impress his friends at school the next day.

After dinner, the General went home and Jason was washed and tucked into bed. Trying to stay out of Lois and Richard's way, Clark retreated to the guest room, though it was mostly devoid of entertainment. He sat on the bed and tried to remember what he'd remembered so far. Most were little things that he never would have thought important. It certainly wasn't pertinent to his daily life to remember Lex Luthor's favourite comic books. It worried him that he'd forgotten Maddie, who it seemed he'd known and liked for years, whereas the mere mention of Lois' father had him remembering. They can't have had too many opportunities to meet, could they?

Clark lay back and stared at the ceiling. At least the house was unfamiliar. He didn't feel any pressure to remember anything about it, and thought that perhaps Lois was right in bringing him here. In a world of unfamiliar things that should have been familiar, it was vaguely comforting. Still, he wished his life could be projected onto the ceiling like a film. He couldn't recall the plot of any that he'd watched, but he could remember what films were. Images and sound would dance before him and he'd know. In fact, he could almost see the shadows moving and... he smelt burning. The ceiling was on fire!

Somehow Clark knew that it was his fault and that there would be consequences if anyone knew. He had to put it out. Quickly! It seemed ridiculous, but he decided that he might be able to blow it out. A quick blast of air escaped from his lips and amazingly the flames died... and were those ice crystals up there? Clark could see them in almost minute detail. The crystalline structures were obvious and beginning to melt. He was seeing them far too clearly for a man who was supposed to be short-sighted.

There was now a hole in the ceiling, and barring the existence of a twenty-four hour hardware store nearby, Clark didn't think he'd be able to fix it tonight. He sighed and wondered what was wrong with him.

He could tell Lois, he decided. She would understand. Subconsciously, he listened for her position in the house so that he could go to her, wondering if she was awake. He felt more than heard her elevated heartbeat and gasps for breath. Clark was outside her bedroom door before he'd thought it through, worried for her safety. Just as he reached for the doorknob, he heard her moan loudly, "Richard!"

Clark froze. Of course. They were engaged. That's what people who were engaged did when they were alone. Amnesia or no amnesia he should have remembered that. It made Clark feel sick now that he was outside their door and was able to hear the muffled sounds of kissing and Richard panting Lois' name over and over again. Clark was filled with rage and an urge to scream and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to go very far away and scream as loudly as he could. He didn't notice when he left through the nearest window and flew above Metropolis, Kansas, and farther north. He landed somewhere in the Arctic and screamed; something he never would have done if he was in his right mind.

But this feeling was familiar. He'd felt this pain before. Lois had probably been the one to cause it then, too. Without a doubt one more piece of Clark Kent fell into place. He was in love with Lois Lane.

x X X x

**A/N:** So, who's surprised to see that Chloe has a kid? Me too. This story basically wrote itself. I don't know why she has a baby, she just does. Don't ask me who the father is, either. All I know is that he's not one of the main members of the JLA. And did you like the General's surprise appearance? He surprised me, too.


	4. Solutions

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. It's the first one I've had to completely type out, and then I went away over the weekend. Not sure I'll get to everyone's reviews this chapter.

A lot of people expressed their displeasure at Lois and Richard making love at the end of the last chapter. I hope this chapter redeems Lois in your eyes... I love being the author.

Chapter 4: Solutions

Clark didn't know how long he'd been crying his heart out before there were warm arms around Clark's shoulders, a sweet voice whispering into his hear that it would all be okay, even if he wasn't sure the voice believed it herself. He pulled back and stared at the woman who was hugging him. It was the blonde from this morning, the baby-less one. His cousin. "Kara?"

She nodded. "It's me, Kal-El." She was dressed differently, in a skintight blue top and red skirt, with a stylised 'S' over her chest.

He ignored the strange name. It felt familiar, he knew it was him. "How did you get here?" he asked instead.

"Same as you. I flew."

"Oh." It was too much for Clark to process, but at the same time it felt incredibly normal that he and she could fly. "You didn't have to bother. I'm fine."

"So are the couple who went for a moonlight stroll and got caught in the avalanche you caused."

Clark winced. "I was out of control."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

Clark reddened, wondering if this was the sort of thing that he could tell his cousin. But she was asking so he'd better respond. "Lois... and Richard."

Kara nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." He didn't see how something between Lois and Richard could possibly be her fault.

"If I hadn't come back for you, you would have been here when she met him. If I'd been able to defeat Warworld by myself..."

"It was my decision," said Clark.

"Does that mean you remember?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "But I know that you couldn't have made me do anything I didn't want to do. And I know that I would never have left Lois without a good reason." Now that he could put a word to his feelings for Lois, he could interpret them better.

Kara looked out into the sky. "We saved many lives. Stopped planets from going the way of Krypton."

It made perfect sense to Clark, even if he wasn't sure what Krypton was. "It would take nothing less," he said with conviction.

"Come," Kara said, standing and extending a hand to help him up. "I think it's time you returned."

Clark agreed, but he didn't think he had the flying thing quite down yet. He gave his cousin a helpless expression.

Kara frowned, but lifted him easily and they flew together.

x x x

After Kara had dropped him off back at Lois and Richard's house, he'd managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before the sun woke him. Hearing Jason awake, he decided to do his bit and make breakfast. He might not remember how he learnt to cook, but he knew that he was capable of making some pretty good scrambled eggs.

Clark met the boy as he made his way downstairs, then Jason helped him by pointing out where pans and utensils were kept. Clark and Jason were settled at the table with plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and fried tomatoes by the time Richard came downstairs.

"It smells delicious Clark," he remarked.

Despite his severe reaction to the last time he'd heard the man's voice, Clark harboured no ill will toward the man. How could he despise anyone who loved Lois? He smiled. "Sit down and I'll get you a plate."

Richard did sit down beside his son and smiled at him. "Good morning munchkin."

Jason grinned back through a mouthful of egg.

Richard's eyes widened. "Jason, spit that out! You know you're allergic to eggs."

Instead of obeying, Jason swallowed his mouthful. "I feel fine."

Guiltily, Clark set Richard's breakfast and a cup of coffee down on the table. Richard snatched Jason's plate from him, then grabbed an EpiPen from a drawer in the kitchen and watched Jason carefully.

"Sorry," Clark apologised. "I didn't know."

"It's fine," Richard said, still eyeing his son. "Jason_ did _know and I thought he knew better after the last time we went to the hospital."

Jason looked grumpily up at his father. "I swapped my lunch for Samson's yesterday and I was fine. Eggs are yummy!"

Richard looked at his son, gauging whether or not he was telling the truth.

Clark eyed Jason just as intently. "He looks fine," he ventured nervously.

Richard relaxed slightly. "I guess he is." He began eating his own breakfast, but did not let go of the EpiPen.

Clark filled a fresh plate for Jason with everything that wasn't egg. Then the three ate in silence. Within seconds Clark's mind was back on the powers he'd (presumably) rediscovered last night. Richard turned on a breakfast show. The anchors were talking about how Superman was faring after his fall from the sky, and how thanks to Supergirl, he wasn't being particularly missed. Clark could almost feel how much that must have hurt him. They went on to make mention of Superman's previous five year absence.

Lois hadn't mentioned anything specifically, but it was clear that Clark had gone away for a long time and only returned recently. It was too much of a coincidence. "I'm Superman," he breathed, barely audible. As soon as he said the words he knew it was true, as though he'd said them a million times before.

"What?" Richard looked at Clark. Had he just said what he thought he had? Not that he hadn't had his suspicions since the moment he realised that Clark and Superman had returned to Metropolis on the same day. It certainly explained why Lois had turned him away last night citing that Clark would hear them. His ego had been bruised, but if Clark really _could_ hear them, he certainly didn't want to be doing that with Lois.

"Nothing," Clark knew that he wasn't supposed to let anyone know.

Richard continued to eye Clark with suspicion.

"I said, 'I'm starving, man'."

It was plausible enough, so Richard let it slide. He didn't really want to know, especially if Clark didn't want to tell him. It would be taking advantage of his amnesia, anyway. It wouldn't be fair.

"No you didn't," Jason piped up. "But it's okay. I won't tell."

"Uh, thanks," Clark said. What was he going to do? A five-year-old knew his secret. He was never more thankful for Lois Lane than when she walked in, mostly dressed for work minus her jacket and the bunny slippers on her stockinged feet.

She blindly made her way toward the coffee maker and poured herself a mug. "What's everyone staring at?" she asked once cognisant.

Clark clutched at a recently resurfaced memory. "Just wondering how you ever got up for the Talon's breakfast shift."

Lois made a face. "I blame your mother."

That was the extent of Clark's remembrance. "Why?"

"She gave me the job, Smallville. And woke me up every morning."

"I don't remember that much."

"Wait," Richard said, turning to Clark. "You're Smallville?"

"I'm _from_ Smallville," Clark clarified. "Lois is the only one who ever called me that."

"I was wondering why Lois never mentioned you, but I guess she did."

Clark gave Lois a look.

She looked away.

"So you actually knew each other before you started working at the Planet," Richard prompted.

Clark scratched his head as he tried to remember. "Lois is actually the one who gave me the application."

"And I've spent every day since asking myself why."

Richard could guess why. He crossed his arms over his chest. Lois had a lot of explaining to do, but not while Jason was in the room. "Okay kiddo, time to get ready for school." He went upstairs with Jason to help.

Lois sat down with her breakfast. "Mmm... it's almost as good as your mom's."

Clark smiled. "Nothing is as good as my mom's." There was something else he just knew. How could he feel things with such certainty, without the memories the feelings were based on? He wasn't worried about whether or not he'd get his memory back, since all signs seemed to point to yes, but it was still disconcerting to have them missing for the moment.

More and more of his life was now coming back, especially memories of Lois. He wondered if she knew that he was Superman... then he remembered how he'd woken up the previous morning. She must have. Suddenly last night's Superman article made a whole lot more sense. She'd been protecting him... even from himself. He thought of the hole in the ceiling. "Lois, there's something I need to show you."

Lois' heart raced. Why was he leading her up to his bedroom? He couldn't possibly be thinking of anything inappropriate. What could he have to show her amongst his borrowed possessions? Clark stepped inside the room, guiltily avoiding eye contact with her. "I had an accident."

Lois' eyes immediately flew toward the bed to see if she could spot dampness. It certainly didn't smell like he had wet the bed.

Clark's eyes fluttered up to look at her when she made no response. He noticed where she was looking. "No, not there," he blushed and looked up to the ceiling. "Up there."

Lois' gaze followed Clark's and she stared at a hole that had definitely not been there yesterday. She tried to think up a plausible excuse for it, but came up empty. "Did you put a fist through it?" The idea was somewhat ridiculous. Yes, Clark was a tall man, but the house had very high ceilings. Even standing on the bed the ceiling would be a good foot away from Clark's fist. It looked a little charred around the edges, too.

"Heat vision," Clark explained. "But I would have been more careful if someone had told me that I had it."

Lois was immediately defensive. "We didn't want to burden you with too much."

"It wasn't an accusation."

"What do you call it then?"

"An observation," he said simply.

"Well," said Lois. "My observation is that you can fix it. You won't even need to borrow a ladder."

"Okay," Clark agreed with a laugh.

x x x

Over the course of the day at the Planet, Clark found himself remembering more and more little things. He dug around in his desk and found a framed piece of yellowed paper, vaguely surprised to see it. He guessed he'd brought it in with him on his first day back. The ink had faded to the point where Clark wasn't sure if anyone without his superior vision would be able to read it. He remembered his first day at the Daily Planet and wondered if Lois did too.

Clark looked over at Lois. She was researching one story or another and looked like she could use a break. "Do you remember this?" he asked, showing her the frame.

Lois looked up with a fond smile. "The days when all that mattered was getting an interview with the Red-Blue Blur."

"And when you finally got that opportunity you didn't take it."

Lois laughed at her young self. "I just wanted to be his friend."

"You already were."

Richard watched as the pair reminisced with a pang. They had so much history... and he was _Superman_. Everyone knew about Lois and Superman. She'd been his first rescue, and the first one to get an interview with him, though that hardly seemed surprising now that he knew about their friendship. Richard had asked around the bullpen about Clark again that morning. The section editors grew more forthcoming as time passed. Apparently Lois and Clark had existed in some sort of bubble that no one else could get into. They finished each other's sentences, worked on just about every story together and always knew what the other was thinking.

And their arguments were legendary. Each person he'd talked to had a different story about the different places and ways Lois had blown up at Clark. They'd all thought he was a pushover, tagging along after Lois as he did. Then they'd come to realise that no one who continued to follow Lois Lane after the things she said and did could possibly be a pushover. Anyone else would have run for the hills, and probably quit journalism for life. More than one of Lois' interns had, in fact, even in the years that Richard had worked at the Planet.

Despite any internal arguments, as soon as anyone else attacked either party, the other would immediately come to their defence. The pair of them together cost the Planet's insurers more than the rest of the investigative staff combined, and every week Lois was in the hospital for something or other. Even Clark, Richard was surprised to discover, was occasionally injured on their quests for the truth.

More and more Richard was realising that he was the other man in Lois' romantic comedy. The good guy who would eventually have to step aside because the leading lady would never choose to hurt his feelings by saying no. He was just a a placeholder, and though Lois hadn't intended for it to happen, it had. He couldn't intrude on what Lois and Clark had. They had a shared history, dating back years farther than anyone else in the newsroom. Richard didn't even have the same history of being in Metropolis. He'd only ever had third hand accounts of Superman until a few days ago. Richard had half a mind to march straight over there and bow out immediately.

But Richard couldn't. He didn't want to. He took one look at Lois and was reminded of why he'd fallen in love with her. She was feisty and ambitious, and absolutely crazy, but not ruled by that. She'd risk life and limb for a story, but she'd throw it all away if it wasn't the ethical thing. She'd been devastated when it had come out that one of her sources had lied to her and she'd wrongly sent a man to prison. When he'd sworn revenge on her she'd let him take it. It was only once the man had targeted Jason that Lois drew the line and sent him back to prison.

Lois was the most honest person he knew and yet... there was another side of her that he'd never known. A third of her life had been coloured with half a box of crayons. The worst part was that everything he'd learnt only made him love her more. He was pathetic, but he wasn't ready to let go of Lois just yet.

It wasn't only Lois that he had to take into account. Letting go of Lois would mean letting go of Jason. Jason wasn't his; Richard knew that for a fact. His father was a closely kept secret of Lois'. They'd let the rest of the bullpen speculate, and the boy was fragile when he was born, so everyone assumed he was premature. But Richard couldn't deny it to himself. While Jason did take after his mother a lot, there was no denying that he and Clark had the same piercing blue-green eyes.

Richard had never asked about Jason's father. Lois hadn't been in a long term relationship just before they'd gotten together (the office gossips would have known) so Richard assumed that it had been a one night stand. Or had he? Had Richard been deluding himself from the very beginning? Pretending that he wasn't a rebound from a mysterious quasi-relationship? Now that he was sure of Clark and Lois, he wasn't sure if the office gossips would have known. Was there more between Lois and Clark? It certainly hadn't seemed like it before Clark had lost his memory.

One day Clark Kent might fight for Lois Lane, but that day wasn't today. Call him selfish, but Richard was going to hang on to Lois and Jason for as long as he could.

x x x

That night Superman made his first rescue since he'd fallen from the sky. There was a collision in an intersection and Superman had gotten the car doors open and the ambulances on the scene quickly. He removed the cars from the road and in under half an hour it was as though there had never been an accident to begin with. If anyone noticed that Superman's hair was slightly loose, or that his tone of voice was a little different, no one said anything.

Later, Clark wrote that article up by himself and began to wonder if he needed the rest of his memories. The day had proved that he could perform both his jobs adequately without them. But the next day Kara took him to JLA headquarters and Clark realised just how much he was missing and how important to his friends it was.

He'd seen none of them since the day he'd awoken in the sun room with his memory gone. Chloe embraced him immediately and Clark returned it with less emotion. He knew that Chloe was just about his oldest friend, but he didn't remember her at all. There were a few vague feelings, though. He felt that he could trust her, and for now, that would be enough.

Oliver shook his hand next, something Clark was much more comfortable with. He felt an admiration for the older man that he supposed had some genuine root that he couldn't recall. The feeling at least put Clark more at ease. The others in the room he hadn't re-met since he'd lost his memory, so his impressions of them were more faint. Was Bart a thief? Had 'Cyborg' once helped him steal from an ATM? Were Dinah and Oliver dating?

Pete Ross he remembered. Pete was actually his oldest friend, but he looked different. Was he supposed to be here with the JLA? It didn't feel quite right. "Didn't you leave because of my powers?" Clark wondered if that was a real memory. He was always unsure about the new memories that resurfaced, but none of them had been false so far.

Pete nodded. "But it's hard to get away from them when you're carrying them around with you?"

"My powers?" Clark's brow crinkled.

Pete laughed. "My own. They call me Elastic Man, now. My power's nothing like yours."

"Didn't you lose those powers?"

"That's right," Pete nodded. "And actually, I got them back while you were away, so you didn't even know I'd joined the JLA."

Well that made sense. But he was sure he'd suspected it was Pete after reading about Elastic Man in the Planet the other day. It would also make sense that Pete would reacquire powers after spending so much time with Lana. "Lana?" Who was Lana? The name was familiar but he couldn't place her face.

"My wife?" questioned Pete. "You know you can't be in the same room with her."

"Kryptonite." Clark didn't quite recall the circumstances, but he knew that kryptonite was about the only thing he couldn't stand to be near.

Pete nodded. "Actually, she's been trawling the ocean with some help from AC's family, getting rid of the kryptonite left from the island."

"Oh. She didn't need to do that." Clark knew that he didn't like the idea of Lana doing him favours, probably because he felt he had few ways to repay her for them.

"Well we wouldn't want anyone else to get their hands on it. Plus it's pretty dilute so you'll still be able to share the same timezone when both of you are outside lead shielding."

This sounded familiar, sometimes having to coordinate his presence with his ex-girlfriend's. With the Rosses based in Washington, it usually didn't matter, but they made the occasional trip to Kansas and Clark usually had to vacate, leaving Lana to accomplish his superhero duties or have her leave when he was taking care of them.

"So," said Oliver. "Now that you've gotten a handle on your powers, we need your help with a couple of things that have been waiting until you got back from wherever it was you went."

"Warworld," Clark supplied, though he hadn't the faintest idea what that was. Or where it was.

"Right," said Oliver. "Kara and some of the other League members have been helping where they could, but there are some things that only you're an expert on."

Clark didn't think he was an expert on anything at this point in time. What could possibly require his help over Kara's? "What exactly do you need?"

"Your contacts," Oliver said. "For our new base."

Clark had no idea what the man was on about.

Oliver frowned. "I guess there's more missing from your memory than I first thought."

"Stuff comes back to me when you tell me about it."

Oliver shook his head. "That's all I know. Before you left you had some grand idea for the best place to hide a base, but you didn't tell me what it was. You just gave me a ridiculous shopping list of stuff that I can't make heads or tails of. Not to mention it is real hard to find places to hide seventy tonnes of carbon fibre. At least I managed to stagger the purchase."

Clark shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. It's not urgent is it? I mean, you've held off for five years."

"Well, when we realised you wouldn't be back any time soon, we did build a back-up base - the one you woke up in - but the League is growing and with every new member comes an exponential risk of a leak. We need new members, but we also need better security. We've been lucky so far but eventually our luck is going to run out."

Clark mimicked Oliver's solemn expression. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We were hoping," Oliver began. 'We' seemed to be referring to Oliver and an unfamiliar man who'd been introduced as Bruce. From what Clark gathered, he and Oliver had been joint heads of the JLA. Since Clark's departure to Warworld, Bruce had taken his place and wasn't entirely happy about having to include a stranger at the top- especially one who was an alien. "That you would let Zatanna work her magic on you."

Clark couldn't help but feel supremely afraid. Magic was the other thing that could harm him. "I don't remember much, but I do remember Zatanna's spells going wrong on more than one occasion." And more than that, as a man who wasn't vulnerable to much, that which he was vulnerable to was completely terrifying. Somewhere, Clark knew that he could trust Zatanna with his life. On the other hand, he didn't think he could trust the woman with his mind. He had so little of it left; who knew what would happen if he let her at him? Spells sometimes affected him differently because he was Kryptonian.

Zatanna stepped forward to plead her case. "You don't remember, but I've used the spell on other people before. It worked fine on them. They were head trauma cases like yours, too."

"But they were human," protested Clark. "It's like only testing something on animals before saying it's completely harmless for humans."

The human population in the room made indignant noises at being compared to lab rats.

"They weren't all human. I restored the Martian Manhunter's memories once."

"That's still a different species," Clark grumbled. Kryptonian physiology was probably more similar to human than Martian.

Zatanna crossed her arms and made a face at him. "I'm really offended by your lack of faith in my abilities."

It didn't matter that Clark didn't remember Zatanna. He felt incredibly guilty about offending her. "I know, and I'm sorry. But magic is like taking drugs for tiredness instead of having a nap. It's like a patch; it's not real. I remember more and more all the time. This isn't urgent. I'm _Superman_, remember? Once I remember what I was going to do I'm sure it won't take me long to complete it. Especially not if Kara's going to help me. I bet I didn't factor her help into any of my earlier calculations."

Clark could see that Oliver wanted to go along with him after he presented his last argument, but Bruce was not to be swayed.

"I think you're just a coward."

"Maybe," Clark said, refusing to be baited by the intimidating man. "But I don't get the feeling that you'd much like Zatanna poking around in your head either."

"I'd do what had to be done."

"And I refuse to believe that this is the only option." Clark could almost feel Bruce's respect for him grow, though his facial expression remained stoic. "Just give me a few days."

Oliver nodded, conceding to his old friend. "Okay. We don't have any new recruits pending anyway."

Clark nodded. He felt grateful, but at the same time, didn't think that he should be feeling that way. He didn't understand what was so urgent. Perhaps that was just a smokescreen and all they really wanted was their friend back. Visiting the JLA had made clear how much of his life was still missing. This building was not at all familiar. The backgrounds of the faces before him were mysterious. It was all completely overwhelming and Clark just wanted to go home.

And he couldn't. But he had to leave.

"I have to go," was all he said before leaving. The words were familiar to him, as though he'd said them a million times before. He guessed that they'd assume he was saving one life or another... if Kara didn't clue them in, that is.

x x x

Clark's feet took him on a rambling journey through the streets of Metropolis. They must have known where he was going because he ended up outside the Daily Planet building. He supposed that this building was as close to a home as he could get in this city, with his current memories. It was long past regular business hours, but Clark had a feeling that Lois was still inside. One that he didn't confirm visually before he found himself inside the elevator pressing the button for the bullpen.

Lois didn't look up when the elevator arrived and the doors opened. She was busy working on a story about possibly corruption in the Kansas governor's office. They seemed to have taken a lot of money from business that had once been, and probably still were, part of LuthorCorp. Lois didn't know what the clone was trying to accomplish, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

Despite not noting his entrance, Lois wasn't at all startled when Clark came to stand beside her. Over the years she'd become used to his stealthy exits and appearances. There were times when she hadn't even realised he'd left the room because he could hear her just about anywhere and had zipped back in with his responses.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she said, pushing her work aside for a second. "How are the old gang?" Whenever Lois could remember she tried not to speak as though she knew that Clark and Superman were one and the same.

"Good," Clark nodded, before realising that was a lie. "Or, the complete opposite actually. I've forgotten so many people. I know they were trying not to be, but they were all disappointed."

Lois scoffed. "As usual, you think everything's your fault. There isn't anything you can do about it. You were never this broody the other times you lost your memory."

Clark sighed and leaned against her desk. "This time it is."

Lois quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Zatanna could restore my memory."

Lois snapped her fingers, triumphant. "I always knew that sneaky witch was one of you!"

Clark was momentarily worried. "Well don't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Lois shrugged it off. "I'm just about as close as you can get to the gang's official secret keeper. I don't think anyone outside it knows as much about it as I do. After all, I was there from the beginning... if a little to the side."

"Sorry Lois," Clark apologised.

"Bygones. Anyway, you were saying?"

"She can probably restore my memory. I mean, sometimes her spells haven't worked out properly, but this time she actually has had more practice with it. Of all the untried spells on me, this is the one most likely to work."

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes, you know?" Lois looked up into Clark's eyes.

"Have you ever tried looking in the mirror while saying that?" questioned Clark.

"I'm scared sometimes."

"Oh really? Name one time."

Lois wondered whether to be honest or to snap back a joke. "I was terrified last week when I almost drowned."

"When was-?" Clark got out before the memory resurfaced. He'd had to pull Lois and Jason from the ocean after the Luthor clone had thrown them from the helicopter. "Oh."

"But I wasn't as afraid as I was later on that day when you fell from the sky and didn't get back up." Lois couldn't look at him while she said it, but Clark studied her face intently. She was so beautiful, and she'd just admitted to being more concerned for his safety than her own. She kept her gaze fixed studiously away as she continued, "I guess it's because when I was drowning I knew you'd rescue me. But there was never any hope of me being able to rescue you."

All Clark wanted to do was reach over and draw her into his embrace. To kiss her and comfort her and never let her go. HE was about to, in face, when the movement of his arm caused a picture frame on Lois' desk to fall over. Clark saw that it was the family portrait of Lois, Jason and Richard. He couldn't case the line to blur for Lois. He was her friend and co-worker. Nothing more.

So Clark deflected. "It's late, Lois. Why on earth are you still here?"

"I think I've finally gotten a lead on what the hell the clone wants."

"And what would that be?" Clark took a step to the side to better be able to peer at her computer screen.

"Politics," Lois stated. "I think he wants power through government. The real Lex tried at one point, remember? He's the real reason why your mom's an ex-senator."

Clark nodded, but didn't think it was a good enough excuse. "Well the clone's not in power yet, so I think we can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you take me home?"

Lois stared at Clark who blushed at the implication. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said hurriedly.

Lois blinked at Clark innocently. "We've still got just the one car so I was actually going to grab a cab. Why don't you get changed and take me Superman Express?"

Clark frowned. "Do you always exploit my powers for personal gain?"

"Don't act like you're all offended, Smallville. You love it."

Clark did. It was just one of Lois' subtle reminders that it was okay for him to be who he was: not quite human.

Lois gathered her things and they made their way up to the roof together.

It was the first time they'd flown together since Clark had lost his memory, but instead of being awkward it was just right. Lois fit in Clark's arms easily and perfectly, and his body remembered the rest... even how to navigate from the sky.

x X X x

**A/N:** I guess the next chapter will be up in about a week's time. And please excuse my lack of knowledge of American governmental organisation. I'm not American.


	5. Thanks

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken forever. Usually I hate a story while I'm writing it, but I didn't hate this one and now I've decided to hate this chapter and the rest of the story after it's already been written. Odd.

Anyhow, I also apologise in advance for any offence my depiction of Thanksgiving may cause. I'm not American so I've never celebrated the holiday before in my life, but as far as I can tell I've got it down to its basics. If anything's too weird, chalk it up to the fact that they're celebrating in Smallville/Metropolis.

Chapter 5: Thanks

It had been four days since Clark had lost his memory and though it had yet to return completely, Clark couldn't stand intruding on Lois' family any longer. Lois didn't seem concerned, so Richard helped Clark with the task of finding a place to live, reminding him of the various Metropolis boroughs and considerations about noise levels and public transport that locals usually knew more about. Mostly Richard was just regurgitating what his real estate agent had told him when he'd moved to Metropolis those years ago. They mostly looked at single bedroom apartments with balconies, windows overshadowed by no other windows, and rooftop access.

Neither man spoke of the reason why aerial access was important to Clark. They spent time getting to know each other as Richard told stories of the various residences in the various countries he'd lived in over the years. Clark was impressed by some of the situations Richard had found himself living in: sharing space with frogs and snails, or having to trek down the street for a bathe so Richard perfected the art of the sink sponge-bath. Clark had fewer stories to share and instead recounted the stories the others in the building told him when he mentioned he was looking for a place.

Clark eventually found an apartment within walking distance of the planet. It was a tiny place, really, and Clark didn't envision himself spending much time there, actually. He was going to be keeping it as a cover, showering there when he had to make his costume changes in the city. For right now, he had moved in with his mother.

x x x

Thanksgiving was the next Thursday, and was Clark's unofficial memory-returning deadline. He'd managed to avoid the JLA (aside from Kara) since the time they'd suggested a spell, but Oliver had called and mentioned something about Zatanna being in Metropolis over the next week. Something not suspicious in itself as Zatanna usually roamed the entire country with her show, but this time she didn't have that as a cover.

As worried as he was for the safety of his brain, Clark was fairly frustrated with his lack of memory. He was tired of stumbling over words and explaining to every person he met that he didn't recognise them because he'd lost his memory. It was starting to affect his work at the paper. Clark couldn't go out and find stories the way he once had; he only had the stories that fell into his lap. Sometimes he was having difficulty distinguishing between what people had told him and what he'd read somewhere and what was his true memory. Sooner or later he was going to start thinking he was Warrior Angel.

Thanksgiving this year was going to be a strictly family affair. Martha felt that she'd hardly had time with her son at all and was determined to have that time on the holiday. So she, Clark and Kara would spend it together. Even Ben Hubbard would be away visiting his daughter in Salt Lake City. Lois, Richard and Jason had plans to spend the holiday with the Whites at Richard's cousin's house. Chloe would be spending it in Gotham where she now resided. She wasn't able to take time off her day job and Bruce had offered her a place at his Thanksgiving dinner. She'd told this to Lois who then informed Clark that she thought her cousin might be hiding a relationship with the Batman and using work as an excuse.

Soon enough Clark was saying goodbye to Lois as they left the building together on Wednesday evening. She was reminding him to remind Kara of their Black Friday shopping trip. The two women had been getting reacquainted and Lois was all too eager to bring Kara on a post-Thanksgiving spree. She was fascinated by the idea of what superpowers could do to get her through the crowds. Lois wasn't the sort of girl who liked to spend a lot of time shopping, but she got some sort of perverse pleasure out of the day as it was more of a contact sport than anything else. Clark had no doubt she intended to buy all her Christmas presents as well as everything else she'd need for the rest of the year. Lois never took prisoners and was determined that every year she'd come out a winner.

"So I was thinking of writing an editorial on the sort of shoppers Black Friday attracts," Clark began goading Lois.

"Oh really," Said Lois. "And it would be different from every other article ever written on the subject because...?"

"For one thing it would be written by Clark Kent."

"Mmm hmm," Lois made a non-committal noise as she stopped by the console in the front foyer dedicated to finding Daily Planet articles for the general public. "Do you mean like this one?" she pointed to the screen.

"No wonder my thoughts seem so organised inside my head," he laughed. Apparently he'd had the idea before. "But seriously, Lois, I don't see what the lure of artificially discounted lure of items in a war zone are. Only a few items are genuinely discounted to lure you in, the rest just appear to be."

Lois shrugged, uncaring. "Not everyone has the forethought that you do, shopping for presents all year round."

"What can I say? I like to be organised."

"But not this year," Lois smirked. "You haven't been back long enough. And I know that if you were thinking about presents now you'd be stressing about trying to find the perfect present for everyone while you can barely remember them."

Clark smirked. While at home over the weekend he'd gone through all of his old stuff to try jogging some memories. In amongst some things hidden in a closet, he'd discovered wrapped presents he hadn't been able to give anyone five years ago. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? Or maybe I got my Christmas shopping done far earlier than I ever did before."

Lois froze. "No way! You are not giving me a five-year-old present. If anything I should be getting five for the ones you you missed _and_ one for this year."

Clark looked at Lois. "You realise that then you'd also have to buy me an additional five presents."

Lois shook her head. "No I wouldn't. You're the one who left."

"And all I hear is, 'Thanks for saving the world again, Clark'."

"No wonder you think you live in a perfect world."

Any world was perfect with Lois in it, thought Clark. He couldn't say that to her face, though.

They finally made their way out into the cold, and they parted at Lois' car, which she'd finally gotten back from the police impound. Clark watched her go long after the car turned the corner. When she had been gone ten minutes, Clark took off, first walking until he was beyond the sight of people, then super-speeding to Smallville. Ever since he'd become Superman he was more careful about when and where he flew before and after he changed back into his glasses. It would be suspicious if Superman was always seen taking off and landing at the Daily Planet and in Smallville. On his way to emergencies, he'd run some distance before taking off.

Things like this were second nature to him and helped him go about his job. But he ran into memory problems when Lois would ask something, and he'd pick up the phone to call a source before realising he had no idea who would be on the other end. Oliver had been on his case more than once this week when he'd forgotten to report to the JLA after making a save. But he wouldn't forget anymore. Tomorrow, as a Thanksgiving present to his mother, he'd have his memory back.

x x x

The atmosphere was cool and calm inside the Kent farmhouse. Kara was out on patrol, and Martha had finished the preparations for tomorrow's feast. She greeted her son warmly and he returned the favour. They spoke like casual acquaintances about his work at the paper and her latest hobby: pottery. It was pleasant, but seemed entirely unnatural. Maybe Clark should have scheduled his meeting with Zatanna for tonight instead of Thanksgiving morning. He thought he might be unexpectedly detained at work so he hadn't wanted to have to reschedule.

After their chat, Clark went upstairs to sleep in the bed of his childhood that bore no memories, yet seemed warm and comforting at the same time.

x x x

The next morning Clark rose with the rooster as he had all his life. His mother prepared breakfast, and with Kara acting as a buffer, they did not lack in conversation. Sometimes Kara felt like Clark's only lifeline. He never felt pressured when he was with her. Perhaps it was her own experience with amnesia that helped, or the fact that she'd spent the most time with Clark over the past five years, or her familial protectiveness. Whatever it was, she was the only one Clark felt completely himself around.

They spoke at length about possible career moves for Kara. It was Clark, finally, who suggested that perhaps Kara should go to college before deciding what to do. It was a usual rite of passage for a young adult and though Kara was older than most young adults undergoing said rite of passage, it would provide her with a relatively pressure free situation to continue her education in human culture.

After breakfast, Clark made some weak excuse to his mother about wanting to stretch his legs, then sped to Metropolis to meet with Zatanna who was staying with Oliver for the time being. Zatanna's membership to the JLA was largely called upon only in dire circumstances. The rest of the time she carried on fulfilling her father's magical legacy.

The magician and Oliver were the only people present. Clark was glad. He didn't want this to be some sort of spectacle, especially if something went wrong. He didn't want to do this at all, but the time had come. If he was ever going to reclaim his entire life he had to start being proactive about regaining his lost memories. He wasn't himself without them.

Zatanna sent Oliver out of the room, claiming that having anyone else nearby might mix up the memories. The way she winked at Clark once the man was gone told him that it was a lie- relieving him twofold.

It was a simple enough spell. She had him close his eyes and try to think of nothing, then placed her fingertips to his temple. "Erotser seiromem," she incanted. A light flashed that only the magician could see, then Clark opened his eyes.

"I feel strange," he said, shaking his head lightly as though it would make the memories fall into place.

"Strange how?"

"Like I suddenly know everything about everything," Clark blinked. He'd had no idea how much information was stored in his head. "Go on. Ask me anything."

"What did I eat for breakfast this morning?" she asked, clearly trying to trip him up.

"Oatmeal," answered Clark.

Zatanna's brow crinkled. "How did you know that?"

"You know what they say about magicians and their secrets."

"You used your powers, didn't you?" Zatanna accused.

Overhearing the conversation, Oliver decided that it was safe to re-enter the room. "I'm guessing everything went well, then?"

"Better than well," Clark said. "No side effects."

"So where's our new base going to be."

Clark smirked. Oliver was going to die when he found out. "That you're not going to find out until it's nearly complete."

Oliver frowned. "Don't you have blueprints that need my approval?"

"We aren't going to have to bribe any governments, so we won't be needing your political influence, and we'll be reducing the possibility of exposing ourselves to outsiders. It's going to be a new, purely JLA territory where not all of the security measures are known to the members. It's going to be the beginning of the new Justice League."

Clark now remembered why they needed a new base. Just before he'd left, they'd had to deal with a severe security breach. One of their members had been selling their secrets and though he was caught before he could do much damage, they had to step up their security to prevent it from happening again. Security that would be so strong that, short of perfect clones, no one would be able to know who they were... and if they were perfect clones, that couldn't really be considered a security breach because they would be that JLA member. The starting point to that sort of security would be to have as few people knowing where the base actually was as possible. And no single member, not Clark or Oliver, would be aware of all of the security measures.

"You didn't answer my question," said Oliver testily.

"Yes," said Clark. "Of the inside of the base. But you won't have to know where it is. It's going to be totally encapsulated so no one will know if we're inside a volcano, under the ocean or hiding inside the Daily Planet building's globe."

"Inside the globe? I like that one."

"Too bad." Clark's thoughts turned to the spare clothes he'd stashed there. "It's mine." He checked his watch. "And as much as I hate to have my memories restored and run, I don't want to be late to Thanksgiving lunch." Clark patted Oliver on the back, thanked Zatanna and sped off before either of them could hint that they wanted to be invited. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their company; it was just that he didn't want to share today with them. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

x x x

When Clark returned home, his mother immediately noticed a change in his demeanour. For the past couple of weeks he'd been walking around terribly unsure of himself and now he finally looked comfortable in his own skin. He beamed at her and she was reminded of Clark soon after he'd first come to them and he'd been supremely proud of himself because he'd tied his own shoelaces.

"Clark?" Martha questioned when he picked her up and swung her around.

"I've got my memory back," he all but exclaimed. "Ask me anything."

"How old were you when you first learned to tie your shoelaces?" she asked, her mind still on that memory.

"According to my birth certificate: two years, eight months and three days." He frowned. "I'm not sure my memory was this good before." He could remember everything back to almost the day of the meteor shower.

"You always could remember more than I've forgotten," his mother said, unconcerned. "How did you get your memory back?"

Clark explained about Zatanna's spell and how he'd planned to surprise her.

"Well I certainly am surprised. It was so hard for me, having you back but not actually having _you_ back at all."

Clark hugged his mother again. "I'll try to hold onto my memories this time. No more falling from the sky."

"You'd better not, Clark Kent!" his mother commanded.

The oven timer went off and Martha checked on the turkey. "It's perfect," she said, drawing it out after testing it with a thermometer. They still had to let the bird rest, but now it was time to lay the rest of the food on the table. They had all of their usual side dishes, the ones that Martha knew Clark liked best: baked yams (without the marshmallows), homemade cranberry sauce, nut stuffing, and corn on the cob. But Martha had also cooked a few more for Kara to try. There was buttered squash, minted peas, baked yams with marshmallows, potatoes and gravy, and regular breadcrumb and sage stuffing. With the turkey they had a feast fit for the holiday. No one had to know that there was a chicken in the freezer in case of emergency.

Soon enough, Kara was called in to join them, and Martha was saying grace. They dug in soon after, quickly eschewing conversation in favour of gorging themselves. So far Kara had tried a little bit of everything, and was just about able to decide that the peas were perhaps her favourite. Like Clark, she preferred her yams without the extra sweetness of the marshmallow, and couldn't decide which of the different stuffings was her favourite.

Deciding that she couldn't really choose, she began a conversation. She filled Clark in on what she'd been doing that she hadn't wanted to tell him while he'd been impaired.

"The day we woke up I went to see what I could find out about Jor-El's crystal. I wanted to know if the clone had taken it. He was very rude to me, and none of the others we captured at the same time were willing to speak to me either. Bruce is keeping them together and supervised to see if they'll talk to one another, but so far there's been nothing."

Clark frowned. The clone couldn't maintain possession of the crystal. If there was anything that he'd learnt on Earth, it was that humans and Kryptonian technology never mixed well. If the clone hacked into crystal who knew what other dangerous schemes he could carry out? "Did you speak to the woman? Katherine?"

Kara nodded. "I think she was the most hostile. The men didn't care, and the clone was so involved in himself that he thought it was amusing to be polite."

"I think I might be able to get something out of her," Clark said. "I'll have to get Bruce to let me in, too." He didn't like the idea of owing the man a favour. Clark didn't think he and Bruce would ever be as close as he and Oliver were.

"The crystal's been my number one priority since I got back, not just because I wanted you to have your memory back. I went looking for it everywhere. I double-checked the helicopter and the prison and when Lana was done with the ocean floor I looked for it there," said Kara. "I asked her and AC if they'd seen anything like it, and neither of them had. I called Lois and asked her where she'd been picked up by Luthor and found a lot of stuff about Krypton there, but no crystals of any sort."

"What did you do with what you found?" asked Clark.

"I kept it," said Kara. "I wanted to know how much he knew. Clark, it's a lot."

Clark frowned. "I want to see it."

"It's in my JLA locker," said Kara. "But I don't know how safe it is there."

"You picked up on that, huh?" Clark was referring to the vibe that was occasionally there... that they couldn't trust anyone within the League.

"I don't trust humans with Kryptonian technology. It overwhelms them and nothing good ever comes of it."

Clark was reminded of the second meteor shower. The one that had been caused because blood had been spilt on the crystal. Nothing good ever happened, but he wasn't so sure it could never happen.

Martha, who'd let them have this much time, now put a stop to the conversation. "It's Thanksgiving, you two. We're supposed to be thinking about the good things in life. All of that can wait until tomorrow."

Clark agreed. "Let's all say what we're thankful for this year."

"I'll start," Martha volunteered. "I'm thankful that my son came back to me alive and well, and that he brought his cousin home with him."

Clark and Kara shared a smile. Clark went next. "I'm thankful that I got my memory back and that I have a family to share this meal with."

Kara took a moment to think before she shared. "I am thankful that Warworld was destroyed and that my journey through space has come to an end."

They toasted one another with red wine and left worrying thoughts aside for the rest of the day. Most of them, anyway. The factory fire in Metropolis couldn't have waited.

x x x

Kara left the Kent farm before dawn as Lois was adamant that they be amongst the people waiting to be let into Metropolis' biggest department store when it opened. She was dressed warmly in jeans and a tight red turtleneck sweater. Ear muffs, mittens and snow boots completed the look. Kara hadn't taken Clark's advice about not wearing blue and red when off duty. Her 'disguise' was in a different hairstyle, and the way she held herself. Like Superman, no one expected Supergirl to have a secret identity, so no one went looking for one.

She rang the doorbell and Lois opened up immediately. Lois was similarly attired, in a purple sweater with a teal print. "Let's go," she said, her military face already on, prepared for war.

It was a long wait outside in the cold. More than once Lois tried to coerce Kara into using her heat vision to warm her without speaking the words, mindful of the many people pressed closed to her waiting to get in.

"It's colder here than I thought it would be," she tried. "Boy I wish Superman was here. He'd warm me right up."

"Mmm-hmm, girl," the woman in front of them acknowledged. "Superman can warm me up any time."

Lois' indignation warmed her up a little, but it didn't last long. Soon Lois was forced to try asking Kara for a heat favour again. "I think I'm getting frostbite. My toes could really use one or two more degrees of warmth here."

Kara didn't take the hint. Instead she x-rayed Lois' shoes and said, "You're exaggerating. Your toes show no sign of frostbite."

"It doesn't keep me from hoping they'll get warmer. But I suppose they won't get any warmer unless an extra-terrestrial force like an alien heat lamp warmed them up." Lois was pretty sure that would do the trick.

Kara just looked at her. "I guess so."

Finally Lois gave up and just hugged Kara to herself, absorbing some of the Kryptonian's radiant heat. "I'm really, really cold."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kara asked and discreetly warmed Lois' outfit.

Lois relaxed as she regained feeling in her ears. "I can't believe it's this cold and there isn't a speck of snow in sight."

Kara looked up. "No clouds."

"Yeah, global warming has a lot to answer for."

A murmur began streaking through the crowd as those nearest the doors realised that they'd be let in shortly.

"Prepare to be trampled," muttered Lois, placing herself in front of Kara so that she'd feel the brunt of the pushing. "Stay right behind me at all time, Kara."

Kara nodded, amused by Lois' attitude. "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

Lois smiled. "Perfect."

At that moment the doors were opened and the crowd flooded in, taking everyone with it. Standing in front of Kara did have the benefit of releasing pressure from her back, but Kara's approach was too slow. She was too worried about hurting the comparatively fragile humans, allowing to slip between Lois and herself. Lois was having none of that and turned to pull Kara closer to herself. "Don't let anyone get between us," she shouted, though she knew she didn't have to.

Seconds later they'd squashed through the entrance's bottleneck and were running. Lois had carefully worked out what the best deals were the night before and coordinated the things she needed to get in the correct order. "Did you memorise the plan I sent you?" Lois asked between breaths.

Kara nodded.

"Then let's go." They ran up escalators to the top floor where people were less likely to be. Lois was sacrificing some lower ticket items for what was up here: kids clothes, and books and music. Kara was a huge help, quickly collecting the books and movies that had been on Lois' list while Lois examined the boys' clothing section for Jason. They hadn't had the entire catalogue available online so Lois had to make decisions on the floor. She picked out a couple of outfits, before they went down a floor.

"Did you want anything on this floor?" Lois asked Kara.

Kara held up a book. Lois nodded. They paid for their purchases, then went down. Here were toys, women's underwear and cooking supplies. Lois picked up a few toys for Jason, then some for Jason's friends, some for Lucy's kids, and Chloe's daughter. When Lois had more than an armful she regretted coming here second, but knew that it was important that she get these early. The floor was filled with women zealously guarding their prizes and eyeing everyone else suspiciously.

Again they paid and Lois chanced sending Kara to put their things into the car. As Lois finished buying some cookware for Martha, she eyed the lingerie, then Kara who'd just come back. "Come on," she said to her blonde companion. "Let's get ourselves something pretty."

"But that's not on your list," Kara protested.

"We're ahead of schedule anyway," Lois insisted and began looking through the lace, silk and ribbons. Fewer people were standing here than in the toy section, and Lois noticed a few people's stashes nearby. Idly, she rifled through them. Lois was a fond believer in Finders Keepers. Luckily for those who'd left their things unattended, Lois didn't find anything she liked. She went back to looking through the racks of nightwear.

Kara was looking at it all curiously. "What is it for? It doesn't look at all practical and most of it barely covers anything."

"Men, honey," Lois stated. "Don't tell me you've been on this planet this long and not noticed them."

Kara blushed. "Humans are much more vocal about sexuality than those on my planet ever were."

"But they did it, didn't they?"

Kara shrugged. "If they did, they didn't talk about it. I was taught that those who did were the most base and vile of all."

"What about for procreation?" Lois asked. Kara made it sound like no one ever had sex.

"My people placed compatible genetic material inside birthing matrices as a replacement for both sexual intercourse and a woman carrying the child for nine months."

Lois' jaw dropped, thinking of the time she'd been pregnant with Jason. To think that could have been avoided... but when she thought about it, that was how she'd bonded with Jason to begin with. If he'd grown in an external womb he would have felt more like some distant creature that didn't belong to her. It was probably less of an issue for men who could never carry their own children... assuming that much was the same for Kryptonians.

"Come on," Lois said, clutching garments by their hangers. "Let's try this stuff on."

They crammed into a changing room together and began trying what Lois had selected. Lois had no shame and Kara wasn't human enough to have any either. Kryptonians may have thought sex was disgusting, but they had no qualms about revering the body. It was that reverence which made them think sex was something vile.

Lois teased Kara and herself as they changed and examined themselves in the mirror. With a little coaxing, Kara was soon flinging her own playful barbs back at Lois. When she finally saw Kara in a red set, the teasing stopped. "I'm going to set you up," Lois declared. "I don't care if you're not human; a body that beautiful deserves to be worshipped."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Kara said.

"Look, I know it was hard for you to come back and find Jimmy dead..." Lois trailed off when she saw the look on Kara's face reflected in the mirror.

"It's not as though Jimmy was the only man I was ever attracted to," Kara said, angrily putting her own clothes back on. "I know he died and if I could choose, it's pretty much the way I would go, so I know he's not languishing in the afterlife." She pulled on her sweater. "I don't mean to say that I didn't care about him, but this isn't about Jimmy."

Lois had really misjudged that one.

"I'm not thinking about saving myself for someone special like all those television shows say. If anything, Jimmy's death... _everyone's_ death taught me to take what I want because life is short."

"So?" prompted Lois, ignoring the fact that in a world devoid of unnatural causes of death Kara would live several of Lois' lifetimes.

"I could hurt someone."

Lois almost laughed, but she saw that Kara was serious. "Kara," she said, taking the other woman by the shoulders. "As long as you don't want to hurt anyone, you won't."

Kara processed that for a moment before her features widened into surprise. "So you and my cousin have?"

"Yeah," Lois smirked. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you."

"You know K-Clark," Kara said. "He wouldn't talk about that with me."

"But," Lois said seriously. "You'll probably have to use protection if you don't want to end up pregnant."

Kara's jaw dropped as she realised all the implications. "He should have told me that."

"He couldn't because he doesn't know."

"Lois!" exclaimed Kara. "You can't not tell him. You know how much a family means to him."

Lois blushed. "It's not like I'm actively keeping it from him."

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I did at first. I didn't know until after you'd left for your trip and when he got back I was mad at him so I let him assume."

Kara leaned against the stall's wall. "I guess you couldn't have told him over the last couple of weeks."

"I would have told him if he'd asked. I haven't lied to him," Lois defended her actions.

"Does Richard know?" Kara wondered.

"That Jason is Clark's?"

Kara nodded.

Lois sighed. "No. Not unless he figured it out. The old staffers have been gossiping non-stop since Clark came back to work."

"He doesn't think Jason is his, does he?" Kara was worried she'd sorely misjudged Lois' character.

"No!" exclaimed Lois, and she heard the tell tale silence that indicated that the other ladies in the cubicles were listening in. Lois lowered her voice. "Richard knew right from the start what he was getting himself into."

Kara nodded. "Richard's a good man."

"He is," Lois agreed, almost wistful. "Wait, have you met him?"

"Not officially. Just when I was in costume, helping out the day Clark lost his memory."

"Right," Lois remembered. By now both women had changed back into the clothes they'd come in with. "You should come over for dinner tonight and meet him properly."

"Okay," Kara agreed, unlocking the stall door. "What's next on your list?"

x x x

Meanwhile, Clark was hard at work trying to solve the clone's agenda while at the Daily Planet. He wasn't getting anywhere and was frustrated by his lack of progress. What good was all the stuff in his brain if he couldn't catch one lousy killer?

Business on the Justice League front wasn't much better. He'd called Bruce that morning and the man wasn't happy to hear from him. He did agree to wrangle a meeting for him, but apparently he had a lot of other business to take care of, and wouldn't be able to help until later. Remembering that bats were nocturnal, Clark wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have waited until morning to ask his question.

Clark couldn't impress enough urgency on Bruce, so he would have to wait until his number came up. If Clark was honest he could see where Bruce was coming from. Clearly the clone had no access to the crystal, so it was unlikely that a problem would occur. Clark just wanted his little piece of Krypton back.

He hadn't been lying to Ollie when he'd said that going into space had made him more proud to be Kryptonian. He and Kara had met more than a few sentient beings of varying races. Most of them had heard about Krypton and respected its people despite their tendency to keep to themselves. The whole experience made Clark more eager to connect with his heritage, and to Jor-El, the not-quite-there father that he missed.

It was interesting, mused Clark. On the same five year journey, he and his cousin had learned completely opposite lessons. Kara learned to appreciate humans more, and Clark, Kryptonians. Two sides of the same coin. Both societies would have learnt valuable lessons from one another. Clark wouldn't be who he was if not for his adoptive parents and Jor-El's questionable guidance.

Clark wanted to reconnect with Jor-El, a far cry from his teen years. But didn't everyone rebel against their parents at that age? It was only by coming to terms with himself that he'd learnt to fly. He was just growing up.

Clark realised that it was lunchtime and, as Lois wasn't there, Clark looked to the assistant editor's office where Richard was sitting. He remembered the day of his fall now, and the way Richard had asked him to lunch and quizzed him about Lois. Lois saw something in Richard and if Clark really wanted to regain Lois' friendship, he was going to have to learn to get along with the man.

Before the idea had completely formed in his head, Clark found himself knocking on Richard's door, hoping he hadn't accidentally used his powers.

"Yes Clark?" Richard asked, looking up from whatever he was doing.

"I was thinking we could get some lunch together."

Richard examined Clark's face for ulterior motives. He found none. "Okay, that sounds good." He tapped a few keys on his keyboard and stood. "Let's go."

x x x

They had burgers at a nearby diner, sitting on stools toward one end of the bar. Neither man brought up the subject of Lois, or Superman, or Jason, and instead they bonded over articles written, politics and experiences with Perry White.

"I met him when I was a teenager," said Clark. "While he was working on that show about aliens."

"Oh yeah," Richard remembered. "That's about the point where my parents stopped inviting him over for monthly dinners. I'd already caught the journalism bug at that point, so it was easy for me to figure out why."

"So you caught journalism early?"

"Yeah. It was hard not to, growing up hearing stories about Perry 'the Pit-Bull' White."

"I never really wanted to be a reporter," Clark admitted. "I mean, I was on the school paper, but that was mainly for Chloe. I didn't have any idea what I wanted to do with my life, but somehow journalism never made it onto the list. I guess I was more into physical activities."

"That's half the reason why I got into international reporting. I didn't want to sit behind a desk all day. It was okay if the desk was in some country I'd never heard of before."

"And in investigative," Clark said. "We're out half the day contaminating crime scenes."

Richard laughed. "Lois never did take no for an answer."

"She's been known to steal evidence," Clark said. "Half the time I think the only reason why she isn't in prison is because she does the detective work for the police."

"So how did you get into journalism?" Richard asked, trying to steer away from Lois.

"Like I said before, Lois is the one who threw the Daily Planet application at me. But it was Chloe who got her into it when she repeated senior year in Smallville... and really it was Chloe who started me writing."

"I've only met Chloe a couple of times."

"Chloe's great. She was my best friend in high school."

"But Chloe's not into journalism any more, is she?"

"No," said Clark, though he didn't know what Chloe's day job was at the moment. "I'm not sure what she's doing now... haven't really had a chance to catch up. You'd have a better idea."

"I think she's doing something technical with WayneTech in Gotham."

"That sounds about right," Clark said, thinking of Chloe's Watchtower role. "Chloe always was good with computers. It got her into trouble on more than one occasion."

"Trouble? Like with the police?"

"Chloe's a lot like Lois. That sort of trouble."

Richard laughed. "I didn't think there was anyone in the world like Lois."

"Few people come close to getting into as much trouble. It must run in the family... though I hear Lucy's settled down now."

Throughout the meal, Richard had loosened up to the point where he could talk to a man who was clearly in love with his fiancée. "So what's this about Lois repeating her last year of high school? She's never told me that story."

"Well," said Clark, shifting on his stool to get more comfortable. "She never did mention exactly why she didn't have enough hours to finish the year before. But the General thought a little stability would do the trick, so he had her stay in Smallville to repeat. It didn't last long."

"Did she get kicked out?" Richard had heard the story of her brief stint at Met U.

"No," Clark shook his head. "Lois and I didn't get along back then. I would have done anything to get rid of her."

Richard was fascinated by this facet of their relationship. "I can't imagine that."

"It's not so much that I didn't like Lois as that she always seemed to be in my face. I could hardly deal with my own problems, let alone the ones Lois brought with her."

"Problems?"

"You know, the trouble that follows her around like a lost puppy. Even back then I was pulling her out of life and death situations."

"That early? The only thing I ever worried about in high school was how to get into college."

"Ah the normal life: a scientific impossibility when you live in Smallville."

"So how did you get rid of Lois?"

"During a brief moment when Lex and I were on better terms I had him use his influence to get Lois into college."

"Lex Luthor?" Richard's tone said it all.

"The real one," Clark nodded. "Just one more item on the list of reasons why the clone is not Lex Luthor. He no longer remembers that."

"I wonder why he doesn't have all of Lex's memories... if he has memories at all."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, glad to be adding a new perspective on the subject.

"Well maybe the clone has only been told the facts of Lex's life and no one told him about the things that went undocumented."

"It would take a long time to remember everything if it wasn't implanted," said Clark.

"Maybe that's why the clone showed up a few years after Lex disappeared."

"Died," Clark corrected absently as he thought about it. "We always assumed that it took them five years to find the cloning technology and maybe to grow a clone... but maybe they already had a clone. That means that they'd hidden it for five years. It opens up a whole new list of locations to search." Clark thought a moment longer. "If the clone was a functioning human with or without memories, we wouldn't have to find space for a lab, like we've been doing. It could be any old house."

"You're not really planning on searching through a bunch of houses for evidence the clone lived there, are you?" Richard was sceptical.

"If we could find where he was, we can find who was there with him. We can find out why they cloned Lex, and prove once and for all that it is a clone."

"That's going to be a legal nightmare," said Richard. "For all intents and purposes that thing is Lex Luthor. You've had his DNA tested so you know that it's a perfect clone. If it does have his memories then even its personality will be the same. And even if it doesn't it could be compared to someone with permanent amnesia." He sent Clark a pointed look. "And that's not grounds to declare a person someone else."

"But he has a different medical history," said Clark. "He has _hair_. Lex never had hair... well, not never. He lost it during the 1989 meteor shower. That in turn weakened and strengthened his immune system. His medical records would be a lie."

Richard shrugged, still trying to see the case the way a judge would. "So what?"

"I just hate that no one seems to care about the differences between the two."

"Is it really the differences that matter?" asked Richard. "I think it's more important that the clone and whoever created him go to prison forever."

Clark nodded. "You're right. It's time to move on. Lex is dead and I know that. It's time to let his last ripples fade away."

"But," said Richard. "I know he was your friend once. It's okay to want to preserve his memory."

"I want Lex to be remembered for everything he ever did. Good or bad... and there was a lot of bad."

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know that the clone isn't just a memory challenged, hair transplanted Lex Luthor?"

"I was there the night he died," Clark said without eye contact with Richard. "I'd hate for the man who killed him to wander around with all that guilt for no reason all these years."

When Richard did catch Clark's eyes he could tell that Clark knew who had killed Lex Luthor. Richard wondered if it was Clark himself.

x x x

Lois let herself and Kara into the house that night, triumphant. She'd had a very good day shopping with Kara and she was determined to enjoy the rest of her evening too. Lois already had plans to crack open the bottle of red wine Lucy had sent as a belated birthday present. She was going to slide her fluffy slippers onto her feet and put them up while Richard did all the cooking.

"You have to come shopping with me next Black Friday," insisted Lois as she dropped the few bags that she was carrying by the door.

Hearing Lois' voice, Richard stepped out of the kitchen to greet her. He kissed Lois and noticed that Kara was holding twice as many bags as Lois had been and didn't appear to be straining at all.

"Hi honey," Lois greeted her fiancé, returning his kiss.

Richard was distracted by Kara. "Let me help you with those," he said, taking a few bags from Kara.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't you dare peek," Lois scolded Richard, snatching the bags from him. "Come on, Kara. We've got to sort these out." Lois started walking, not bothering to see if Kara was following.

Kara stared at Lois' back, knowing that the other woman wanted her to do the bulk of the carrying. "Actually Lois, I'm beat. I think I'll just leave this all here." She set the rest of her bags down beside the ones Lois had come in with.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, knowing there was no way the Kryptonian was tired from a day of shopping.

Kara's expression dared Lois to call her out with Richard standing right there.

"Uh, right Kara. Of course. We'll just get them after dinner."

"Great," Kara grinned, determined that some emergency or other would be calling her name midway through dessert.

"Oh, are you staying for dinner?" Richard asked.

"I hope that's okay. Lois already invited me."

"She was great today," Lois informed Richard. "I might just have to hire her on a permanent basis."

"Hire?" Kara quirked an eyebrow.

"Or bully," Lois shrugged with a smile.

Richard laughed.

"So what's for dinner?" Kara asked, sniffing the air. "It smells like charcoal."

Richard swore under his breath and ran into the kitchen.

"He's the better cook," explained Lois. "But not by much."

"Mommy!" Jason called, leaping from the bottom stair and launching himself at Lois. "You're home!"

Lois had to catch her breath before she said, "Hi munchkin. Did you miss me?"

"I'm not a baby," Jason protested.

"Well I missed you."

Jason smiled and spotted the bags of goodies on the floor. "Did you buy me a present?"

"Nope," Lois shook her head. If Jason thought something was for him he'd tear through the house until he got his hands on it. Like mother like son that way.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed, looking at one bag in particular. "That's the new Warrior Angel car I wanted!"

Lois was surprised; the bags were opaque. Jason shouldn't have been able to see through. Clark hadn't learned to x-ray things until high school.

Kara only shrugged when Lois looked at her. Jason was uncharted territory.

"Is that for me?" Jason asked.

"No," Lois lied again. "The toys are for your cousins."

Jason pouted. "But I've been really good, mommy. Why don't I get a present?"

"These are for Christmas," Lois explained. "You'll get lots of presents from Santa on Christmas."

"Okay," Jason cheered up at the mention of Santa and presents. He ran into the kitchen to brag to Richard.

"He looks so much like Kal-El." Kara thought back to the chubby baby she'd named and held in her arms.

"Does he?" Lois wondered. "I've never seen baby pictures."

"Those would have been blown up with Krypton." Kara was wistful.

"Martha must have some of him closer to Jason's age."

Kara nodded. "I saw them the first time I was here. I couldn't quite believe Clark was Kal-El. My ship was in stasis for so long..." Kara looked at Lois. "Not being there to see him grow up was one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with. And that includes discovering that my father was a cruel man who lied to me for years."

Lois caught the unspoken message. She had to tell Clark. Soon, before Kara ran out of patience and told him herself. "It won't be the same for Clark," Lois promised.

"What won't?" Richard asked, coming back into the room with Jason on his hip.

"Uh," Lois scrambled for a cover-up before Kara saved her.

"Lois was just telling me about this story she's writing that's going to take up a lot of her time. I was just worried that I might not get to see my cousin either."

"Clark's your cousin?" Richard's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. Seeing that Richard was still incredulous she added, "Not biologically. My dad was his adoptive dad's brother."

"Right," Richard said with a nod. "Dinner's ready," he said, leading the way into the dining room.

Kara eyed Lois. "Do you think he knows?" Kara asked.

"Knows what?"

"About Supergirl. I don't usually socialise with people who don't know."

"You have less of a disguise than Clark does," Lois acknowledged. "But I don't think he does. You look different with your hair up."

The disguise worked on a casual basis, but it wouldn't hold up to repeated contact. "Maybe I should wear a wig like Dinah."

Lois cringed. "But your hair's beautiful. Unlike Canary's."

"Aren't you hungry?" Richard called from the next room.

"We'd better go," Kara said. "Richard's waiting."

x x x

Kara couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Nothing so great had happened since she left Krypton and even before that Kara wasn't so sure. She must have been very little if ever she'd laughed so much. Time spent alone with Jimmy came close, but Richard was the most amusing human being Kara had ever met.

Lois, it seemed, wasn't as keen on his jokes. Lois' sense of humour was more based in witty banter and one-line quips. Richard, on the other hand, was fond of an elaborate set-up and a quick punch line. Kara seemed to enjoy it, too.

"So he's standing there, absolutely dripping and he just looks at TJ and says, 'Do you want fries with that?'"

Kara burst into laughter. Lois was sure tears were going to pour down her cheeks. She'd never really found that story amusing... not even the first time she heard it.

"Your cousin TJ sounds like a lot of fun," Kara said.

Lois latched onto that, eager to not have to listen to yet another retelling of Richard's college days. She turned to Kara. "You should meet TJ. He's great. Better looking than Richard, even."

Richard stamped upon a sudden onslaught of jealousy and gave Lois a weak smile. "Thanks."

Lois wasn't looking at him, but instead at Kara who seemed unsure for the first time since she'd lost her memory.

"I don't know," Kara said. "You don't mean a date, do you?"

"Yes!" Lois all but exclaimed. "Oh come on, you need to get out there. A family friend is perfect. Perfectly safe."

"I think Kara can take care of herself," Richard put in. "And I'm not sure what TJ would think of this whole thing."

"TJ would love it. Have you seen Kara? And yesterday he was practically begging me to set him up with one of my friends."

"I think it might be better if I went out with someone _more like me_." Kara would say anything to try to get Lois to stop.

"Oh," Lois said. That was understandable. She ran through her mental catalogue of Justice League members with powers, though technically she could be herself around anyone in the JLA, which was more important. "Arthur Curry," she stated.

"What?" Richard almost choked on the mouthful of cake he'd had in his mouth. "You know Arthur Curry? The swimmer? And how are they at all alike?"

"Well," said Lois, not revealing anyone's secret. "They're both blond and they like the ocean."

Kara blinked at her lame reasoning. "Yeah," she said, non-committal.

"You could be yourself around him. Plus I know first hand that he's a good kisser."

"You dated Arthur Curry?" Richard eyed her.

"Ages ago... for like three days. Water under the bridge." Lois' thoughts were on the time they'd spent together at Crater Lake. "Plus, Clark would go all over-protective big brother on him again. That would be hilarious."

"Again?" Richard wondered how far back Clark's feelings for Lois extended.

"That might be kind of funny," said Kara. "And AC's a nice enough guy."

Seeing that Kara was on the verge of agreeing, Richard butted in, not knowing why it was important. "How do you know Arthur's going to go for it?"

Lois laughed. "Because he loves holding things over Clark's head. Seriously, Kara. It won't be anything more than two people getting to know each other better. You have to do this for me so that I can see the look on Clark's face."

"Wow," said Richard. "That's all kinds of ridiculous, Lois."

Lois shrugged. "I get my kicks where I can."

"I'll do it," Kara said.

"Great!" Lois grinned. "I'm going to call AC right now." And before Richard could stop her, Lois had left the room with her cell phone.

Richard exhaled.

Kara smiled at him. "So..."

"So..."

They stared at each other awkwardly. In the reigning silence, they could hear Lois loudly laughing in the other room.

"So," Richard tried again, but continued before they lapsed into silence again. "You're dating?"

Kara would have squirmed if she'd had less self-control. "Lois seems to think I should. I guess she has a point. I don't want to be alone forever."

Deciding not to dwell on the subject, Richard asked, "So who is Kara Kent?"

"Well," said Kara, telling her lie of a back story for the first time since she got back. "I'm originally from Minnesota. Then I spent some time in Smallville, which is when I met Lois. I've been a nomad pretty much ever since."

"Oh. Well that's where you've been... but not who you are."

Kara looked at Richard, surprised he'd noticed the difference. "I guess I'm still trying to figure myself out."

"Lois said you liked the ocean," Richard prompted.

"Yeah," Kara was wistful, thinking of her time with Jimmy. "Surfing, mostly. I learnt on vacation in Coast City."

"I've been there. Did you go snorkelling? They have the most amazing reefs."

"It's magical," Kara reminisced. "Maybe that's where AC and I will go on our date."

"Isn't that a little far from here?" asked Richard.

"Oh." Kara couldn't believe she'd slipped up so easily. "I guess we'll save that for the honeymoon."

"Right," Richard said.

Lois came back in grinning. "You two are all set for next weekend."

"But I have _plans_ next weekend," said Kara, referring to her JLA schedule.

"With Ollie, right? Don't worry. He owes me a favour or six for being so hard on Richard when we started going out."

Richard's head flicked to look at Kara. "You had plans with Oliver Queen?" He'd never quite gotten used to the idea that Lois was such good friends with her billionaire ex-boyfriend. In hindsight, Richard knew that Oliver was just looking out for Lois.

A half-forgotten memory surfaced from the last time he'd met Oliver, years ago. Richard had finally earned the other man's trust and he'd said, "You're a good man, Richard. I know you've been worried about me and Lois but the truth is I'm not the one you have to look out for." At the time, Richard thought that Oliver had meant that Richard should pay more attention to what he himself was doing, instead of looking at Oliver. But now he wondered if Oliver meant he had to look out for Clark.

"Not romantic plans," Kara clarified.

"Ollie is entirely un-dateable unless your name is Dinah Lance," said Lois. "And even then it's a struggle because another of his children is bound to crawl out of the woodwork."

"I help Oliver out with his charity work," Kara said, ignoring Lois' tendency toward gossip.

"Volunteering?" Richard was surprised. Though Clark had gone back to work immediately, he'd heard nothing about Kara occupying her time at all.

"Kara here's a real hero," Lois couldn't resist adding.

Kara made a face. She didn't think Richard had worked it out yet, but it was really only a matter of time if she kept seeing him. Actually, the fact that Lois trusted him was enough for Kara to not care about revealing her secret. She hadn't had the same upbringing as Clark and didn't worry too much about anything. There were still very few people in the world who knew about Superman's weakness and by the day there were fewer pieces for people to get their hands on.

"What sort of music do you like?" Richard asked.

This was the sort of popular culture that Kara wasn't quite up to speed on. She was, however, aware of Lois' Whitesnake obsession and that Clark and Chloe did not share her love. It seemed safe to put herself in that camp. "Anything but Whitesnake," Kara smirked at Lois.

Richard laughed and Lois' jaw dropped. "Traitor! And after I spent all day teaching you about a post-Thanksgiving tradition."

"Also known as dragging me around several department stores and having me carry your bags."

"Which I appreciated very much."

Kara laughed. "It's fine."

In the momentary lull, Kara checked the clock on the nearby fireplace. It was past ten. "I should go. I have to help out on the farm tomorrow. The eggs don't collect themselves."

They said their goodbyes and with a little help from some x-ray vision, Kara managed to extract her bags from Lois' before heading back to the farm.

x X X x

**A/N:** I realise nothing has happened, but we're about halfway through the story now... I think. I tend to add more words in when translating from paper to screen. I hope the length of this chapter was satisfactory.

And if anyone's confused: Richard knows about Clark and Kara. He hasn't figured out anyone else's secret identities. And nobody knows that he knows.


	6. In Place

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note:** What's this? You didn't have to wait ten years for the next chapter? Miracles can happen! And even more surprisingly, there is plot in this chapter.**  
**

Chapter 6: In Place

On Sunday, as he and Bart were re-examining the third possible hideout for the Luthor clone; yet another abandoned house. Clark remembered that he hadn't told Lois about this lead and wondered how angry she'd be if they turned something up. So far the Luthor residences had just been empty houses. The next one after this had been sold years ago and was inhabited by a family. They didn't think they'd be able to find anything there, but it was the last in the contiguous United States.

"Hey Boy Scout!" Bart's voice came from the cellar. Clark had been searching the attic. "I've found something."

Clark was by the other man's side in a second. He examined what Bart was looking at: a door set into the wall. "The padlock looks new." It and the surrounding wall were lead-lined.

"And the clone hasn't been in the area ever."

Clark x-rayed the lock to see if there were any traps. There was a trigger and a little bomb would go off beneath their feet if they didn't have a key. The doors themselves were wired too. Luckily Clark could see inside and with a piece of metal he'd run and found, he fashioned the appropriate key. Just in case, Bart stood back by the entrance to the basement.

That turned out to be unnecessary. It was a trap for a regular thief, not Superman and friends. If the bomb had gone off, Clark would have been fine. Bart, too, because the bomb was localised, designed to disable, not kill. Clearly whoever set this up wanted to know why anyone decided to snoop in this particular basement.

The padlock opened easily and they looked inside. It was a bunker, and after a first glance over for surveillance equipment and more booby traps, Clark found nothing. It didn't seem up to either Luthor's paranoid security systems. It was an abandoned building. Anyone could come in and use it.

"I don't think this is Lex's bunker," Clark stated.

Bart was already on the other side of the room, standing besides a television set probably from the early 2000s. Beside it was a shelf full of someone's DVD collection. He was rifling through a desk. The bunker seemed more like the inside of anyone's self-storage locker, in between moving from a larger house to a smaller one. There were several couches and end tables and lamps. A rug was rolled up in one corner and there were a few miscellaneous boxes marked "Kitchen" and "Lounge". Nothing seemed to warrant the explosive lock on the door.

Clark opened up the first box. It was indeed full of kitchen appliances, the sort that late night infomercial viewing made you think would change your life. They all seemed normal if the fact that they'd clearly been used and not broken was normal.

Clark set the first box aside and rifled through the box marked "Lounge". Most of it was normal, too, if a statue of a fish could be considered normal. The box also contained a stack of used coasters, one of those remote control organisers, what might have been a magazine rack, and a tray for eating TV dinners. There were two bubble wrapped rectangular parcels which Clark x-rayed. They were photo frames with pictures in them. Pictures that looked a lot like...

Clark ripped open the wrapping just to make sure. He couldn't trust his x-ray vision. Hearing the sounds of tearing, Bart came over to have a look.

"Isn't that Lex Luthor?"

"Yeah," Clark breathed out. "The real Lex."

"Who's the other dude?"

The first picture was of two men, standing side by side and smiling for the camera. "Lucas Luthor. His brother."

"I didn't think Lex had a brother who was still alive."

"He's his half-brother," Clark explained, looking at the second picture which was of Lucas Luthor with his arms around a woman. They looked happy.

But it wast he first picture that was more jarring. "Lex said that he sent Lucas away to protect him from Lionel. I always wondered why he didn't bring him out once Lionel was dead." He stared at the picture. "Looks like he did."

The Lucas in the picture was older than when Clark had last met him in Smallville. And more specifically dating the picture was the ring on Lex's finger: one made of kryptonite that Oliver had stolen from him when he blew him up.

"I guess we know who these things belong to, then."

Clark realised that this was where Lucas must have lived. The only question was: where was he now?

x x x

Clark arrived at work on Monday morning eager to share his findings with Lois. He grabbed Lois a coffee from the café she liked best, kept it heated to the right temperature, and set it on her desk as he sipped his own. He shed his jacket as he did so, despite knowing that everyone else in the office would still find it a little cool (the heating was turned off overnight). He felt no need to pretend to be anything he was not today. He blamed the good mood on what he'd been doing throughout the night: working on the new JLA base with Kara's help.

Clark, Kara, Oliver and Bruce would be the only people to know where exactly the base was, and right now it was just the two of them. They'd constructed the framework for the base easily. They were constructing the base in a modular fashion for security reasons. No single person would know all of the base's secrets and with any luck, no one ever would.

Clark felt more than heard Lois' arrival, though she was chattily speaking to Richard about something. He looked amused and Lois was far from irritated. It seemed they were also presently immune to Monday-itis. Richard waved to Clark across the bullpen before heading into his office while Lois made a beeline for her coffee cup.

"Thanks," she grinned at Clark, plopping down into her seat but making no move to turn on her computer and begin work.

"Good morning?" Clark asked.

"There's just something in the air," Lois stared off into space as though she could see exactly what that something was.

"Pixie dust?" wondered Clark.

Lois laughed. "Must be, for me to find that funny."

Clark shrugged and tossed his now empty coffee cup into his bin. "So what's the latest?"

"Who knows?" Lois tossed her arms up. "I just had the least stressful weekend since you came back into town."

"Nice to know I'm appreciated."

"Nice to know your memory's back."

Clark smiled. That was one pretty good thing to be excited about. "I think the only person more relieved than you is Ollie."

Lois smiled. "He missed his second in command."

"Second? I don't fall into line."

"Yet another reason why the General dislikes you."

"He does not. I still remember when he came to visit you. He was trying so hard to be mean to me and he just couldn't."

"I don't blame him," Lois said, coming over to pinch one of Clark's cheeks. "Amnestic you is like a puppy. Impossible to despise."

"Gee, thanks Lois." Clark straightened his glasses and rubbed his cheek where she'd pinched him. "Now I've got girl germs on me."

"Funny, Smallville. Real mature."

"If you're not nice to me I won't tell you what Superman found over the weekend."

Lois' eyes widened. "You found something?!"

"Not so loud, Lois." Clark rubbed his ears, when really he was referring to the secret.

Lois repeated her statement in a whisper. "Quiet enough for you?"

Clark nodded and said, "Richard gave me a lead on Friday so I had Superman and the JLA check into some things."

Lois was baffled. "Richard? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know why you didn't talk this over with him sooner. We might have gotten farther if you had."

Lois frowned. "I respect Richard, but I always kind of thought this was our thing. The first Lane and Kent Pulitzer."

"And I thought there was more to it than a by-line."

"There is! Don't you see? That's why it was meant to be us. This is personal."

"And Richard's your fiancé. You can't get more personal than that."

Lois took a defensive stance, ready to tear into Clark.

"And speaking of personal," continued Clark, noticing they'd once again drawn an audience. "Can we take this into Richard's office? I'm sure he'd like to know and no one else here needs to."

"Fine," Lois grumbled, leading the way.

Clark caught up to her at Richard's door and graciously opened it for her.

Lois turned up her nose, pretending to ignore him.

Richard looked up at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Clark decided to ruin my good mood."

Clark frowned at her. "Go on, tell him why you're mad at me."

Suddenly Lois realised that she should never have let Clark bring her to Richard. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Never mind." She turned to Richard. "Clark says you gave him a lead on Friday."

Richard was momentarily puzzled. "Oh right, Luthor." He eyed Lois. "Why didn't you ever talk to me about that case? It's not like it's personal."

Clark couldn't help his audible snort. It looked like Lois was going to get the argument she'd been trying to avoid.

"Luthor is personal to me."

"Why? Because you met him before he died?"

"And never got along," Clark added.

"Because I always felt like he had it in for me personally."

"You're the one who took it personally," Clark argued. "Just because he called you a muffin peddler."

"A muffin peddler?" Richard asked.

Lois was furious. For so long she'd kept things from Richard so that he wouldn't think she was petty and small- the way she felt every time she looked in the mirror. "You make it sound ridiculous; like I hadn't seen some of the things he did first hand."

"And that's personal?"

"Maybe not while I was peddling muffins, but it was by the time he fired Chloe."

"And kept you around. Here you are, top investigative reporter at the Daily Planet." Clark waved a hand toward the bullpen. "Do you feel indebted to him? Is that it?"

"No!" Lois flushed red. "No way."

"You wouldn't have this is he hadn't let you stay. If Tess, the woman who was his right hand, hadn't let you stay."

"He wanted to keep an eye on me. Because he saw me as a threat."

Clark couldn't deny that.

Richard hadn't expected the two of them to argue like this. He'd never argued with a Lois so furious. He'd never _seen_ Lois this furious. And beneath it all, he didn't quite understand why. Why was Clark baiting her? What did he want to hear? What Richard did understand was that he had to stop this before they said things they wouldn't be able to come back from. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go back to why we're all here in the first place."

Clark ignored him because he'd come up with one more shot. "Did you ever think that maybe the only reason why Lex looked down on you that time you met was because he'd put time and effort into getting you into college and you got kicked out before a semester was over. He'd made an investment in you and it didn't turn out well."

"You think I'm a bad investment? Did it ever occur to _you_ that the reason why I never paid much attention in college was because I didn't want to feel indebted to Lex Luthor. When every day I heard about one more horrible thing that he'd done- one more person whose life he'd destroyed. And every day I wondered what was so different about me? What was so special about _you_?"

Clark had thought he'd won, but it turned out that Lois had more up her sleeve. She always did. Clark sighed and sat down. She'd won. "Okay," Clark said. "Let's get back to business."

"Thank you."

Lois sank down into the chair beside Clark. She didn't say another word. Clark spoke mainly to Richard. "Over the weekend Superman, with some help from the Justice League checked out a number of residential properties with ties to Luthors that they'd noticed."

Lois grunted. "I can't believe no one told me that they were planning that over the weekend."

Clark bit back a retort. It was unlikely Lois would take it with good humour after the argument they'd just had.

"After searching the continent they found no traces of anywhere the clone was staying."

"I thought you said you had something," Lois bit out.

"What they did find was evidence that Lucas Luthor is still alive. And that he was on good times with Lex just before his death."

"Lucas Luthor?" questioned Richard. "I've never heard of him."

"That last known living member of the Luthor family," said Clark. "He's Lex's half-brother, the product of an affair Lionel had. He was a Luthor through and through, but Lex looked after him."

"We all know how much Lex wanted a brother," said Lois.

"Yet he could never seem to get along with one," said Clark. "Except, it seems, Lucas."

Lois wondered if that was jealousy Clark was feeling. "Maybe because this one actually shared blood with him."

Lois thought Clark was only referring to himself as Lex's brother. When they'd first started researching the clone and all of Luthor's cloning projects, Clark had managed to hide from her that Grant Gabriel was the clone of Lex Luthor's brother.

She picked up on his silence quickly. "What haven't you told me?"

"All sorts of things, Lois. Do you want me to start from the beginning? I don't remember anything from before I was adopted."

"Clark!"

"Leave it alone, Lois. I think we should respect the dead." Clark really thought it was best that she didn't know this.

"Are we respecting Lex?" Lois questioned.

"Of course we are. Lex would never want a clone to be in charge of his empire. A cloned body perhaps, but not one without all of his memories."

Lois looked away. "And everyone went on at me for it being personal."

"I never denied that it was personal for me," said Clark. "I was his closest friend for years, Lois. Besides Lionel, I don't think anyone knew him as well as I did."

Lois rolled her eyes. "He lied to you for years and had you investigated and you think you knew him?"

It was difficult to explain, his relationship with Lex. Clark had thought that Lois understood it, but it seemed like she didn't.

"So what's the deal with Lucas Luthor?" Lois asked. "Why do we need to find him?"

"He's the biggest single shareholder in LuthorCorp after Ollie and the clone."

"So?" Lois didn't trouble herself to work out something Clark obviously already had.

Richard caught on faster than Lois. "If something happens to Lex, it's likely he'll gain control of LuthorCorp."

"Half of it," Clark clarifies. "He's got motive."

"For keeping Lex alive through a clone?" Lois didn't understand.

"If Lex just died," said Clark. "There's no guarantee he'd get anything. With a clone that he controls, he'll definitely get everything he wants because he can have the clone sign off on everything."

"Then why hasn't he killed off the clone and taken over?" questioned Lois. "He must have already signed everything over to him."

"He's keeping his options open," said Clark. "And if Lucas really does have nothing to do with the clone's death there is no way he can be implicated. Especially if it takes place a long time after the papers were changed to leave him everything."

"And there's no reason to kill off something you control," added Richard. "You'd lose a valuable asset."

Clark was right, thought Lois. This was a big breakthrough. Finally, after all these years they were getting somewhere. Lois stood, eager to chase down this new lead. "I'm going to need everything you have on Lucas Luthor," she said.

Clark nodded. "It's not that much. We never really looked into him because we thought he was off the grid for good. I never thought he had any sort of contact with Lex. I just thought he changed his name and moved on."

"No one ever seems to be able to let Lex Luthor go," said Lois. It was true. He couldn't. Lois couldn't. Oliver couldn't.

"It kind of makes me sorry I never met him," said Richard.

Lois laughed. "I don't think you would have liked him very much."

"Probably not," agreed Richard. He looked at Clark. "So thanks for catching us up."

Clark nodded his acknowledgement then followed Lois out of the office.

x x x

That afternoon Superman had a meeting with the Luthor clone and all of his sidekicks. Clark didn't think that he would have much luck with the clone, but now that he suspected Lucas' involvement he would mention the name to see if he had anything to say about his brother. Superman wondered if he'd remember him as he flew east to Gotham.

He spent more time thinking about the balance between flirting and seriousness he'd have to maintain to get through to Katherine. He needed her cooperation most of all and the best way to get that was to overwhelm her with his presence. Her last few weeks in the asylum should only have increased his appeal to her. But he had to make sure she wasn't so flustered that she wasn't thinking straight. He didn't want her to agree with everything he said just because she wanted to please him.

Clark never would have been able to do this as a teenager. He was so unsure of himself. The only thing he'd been sure of was his love for his family, the rest of his friends, Lana... He never would have been able to pull off using his sexual appeal to get something from someone. That was someone else's field. Not his. But now he was Superman. The expectations people placed upon him because of this could be a burden at times, but at others they lifted him up, filled his sails and let him fly.

Superman landed outside the security gates and allowed the guard to see him. By the guard's flummoxed expression, Superman knew that either he wasn't expected, or Kara hadn't bothered with such pleasantries and they expected the same from him. His cousin had probably flown right over the fence and stopped when she first came to a locked door. At least he hoped she'd stopped there. Kara on a mission could be extremely single-minded. Clark could never forget the first time he met her.

When dressed as Superman, Clark tried to behave more like a policeman. Unless expressly invited into a private dwelling he didn't enter it. Of course, that invitation could be anything, really: a scream, a gunshot or other suspicious sound. And sometimes he behaved like a policeman with a warrant, though he never had one. And the rest of the time he behaved like a spy. Superman didn't so much respect the law so much as he respected the underlying morals and intentions of the law.

Superman was let in and given a visitor's pass to hang around his neck. He wouldn't have had anywhere to pin one if that was the sort he'd been given. Some guards led him to an interview room then led the clone in moments later. Superman had the guards wait outside.

"Well," smirked the clone. "What have I done to warrant a visit from Superman, Metropolis' illustrious superhero?"

"I think you know," stated Superman evenly.

"Let's pretend I don't, shall we?"

Clark rolled his eyes internally. "You stole technology from me."

"_You_ stole technology from all of us when you stopped us from sharing it."

"Nothing good has ever come from Kryptonian technology in human hands."

"And there it is. What is it going to take for the people of Earth to realise that you're a xenophobe? You come from your planet and try to lord over us by telling us what we can and can't do as though you're better than us. I'm merely trying to restore the balance."

That almost sounded like the real Lex Luthor. Lana would know best. She had heard more of Lex's anti-Kryptonian speeches than anyone else. "There's a reason why civilisations have to invent their own technology. They must learn to control it. That is the balance."

"As though humans are your pets."

It seemed as though the clone wasn't planning on listening to anything Superman was saying. That was to be expected. "Have you seen your brother recently?" Superman asked.

Luthor paused to think before speaking. That was as much of a reaction as Clark had been hoping to get. "My brother is dead."

"Julian, yes. But what about Lucas?"

"Lucas?"

"You know. Your half-brother. The product of your father's affair with your mother's nurse."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Superman slipped a copy of the photograph of Lex and Lucas from his cape pocket. "The man with you in this picture."

The clone stared at the copy as though he'd never seen anything like it before. "That is not my brother. That is not me."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "Then who is it?"

But the clone refused to say anything more.

x x x

Talking with Katherine was a completely different experience. She seemed overwhelmingly excited to see him.

"Superman!" she gasped when she entered the room. "You're here."

He guessed no one had told her that if was he who was visiting. "Hello Katherine." He tried to fix her with a stern look, but it seemed to bounce off her gleeful one.

Katherine sat across the table from Superman. "What brings a handsome man like you to visit little ol' me? Have you come to spring me out and spirit me away to a tropical island where we'll live out the rest of our lives in sunshine sipping pina coladas." Her imagination seemed to have improved during her incarceration. Who knew what other parts of her character would improve given time.

"You won't get out of here unless the courts say so," said Superman. "But I would like your help with something."

"Even you must know that you have to give a little to get a little," Katherine said, leaning back in her seat.

"I'll put in a good word for you with the judge if you tell me what I need to know."

Kitty nodded.

"Do you know where Lex got the crystals for the island?"

"From your crazy ice castle in the Arctic."

Superman nodded. He'd assumed as much. "What happened to the rest that he stole?" Lex always had a back-up plan, so he would have taken more crystals than he needed before dismantling the Fortress.

Katherine looked down guiltily.

"What did you do with them, Katherine?"

"I didn't realise Lex was such a bad person. I didn't think he'd want to kill everyone!"

"That's okay, Katherine. He didn't succeed. Just tell me what you know."

"He left them on that island somewhere."

"What island?"

"The one he grew from the crystals."

Clark had been afraid of that. How could he and Kara have missed it that day? "Was there a blue crystal with them? The shape of my crest?" He indicated his chest.

She nodded. "Lex said it was important but he didn't know how to use it."

Thank heavens for small mercies, thought Clark. One thing the clone didn't know.

"I have one last question," said Superman.

"Anything," said Katherine.

He showed her the picture of Lucas, covering Lex's face with his thumb. "Have you ever seen this man?"

Katherine stared at it thoughtfully. "I don't think so."

It was a long shot. Lucas Luthor wasn't ready to come out into the limelight yet.

"Thank you, Katherine. You've been very helpful."

The woman smiled like a child being rewarded, or the cat that got the cream.

"I'll be sure to speak to the judge about you."

With that, Superman left. He looked up into the sky at the island. It was past Venus and was nearing Mercury. His vision wasn't quite good enough to see if the crystal was there, but if it was, it explained why he wasn't able to call it to himself. He half intended to fly out there immediately, but he guessed he should share his findings with Kara, if not the whole Justice League and Lois. Well, not the entire League, but Oliver should know.

Superman flew back to Metropolis wondering if his memory would survive his next expedition into space. A lack of kryptonite and an increase in sunlight was sure to help this time, but it might be better to dig out the spaceships. He'd have to see what Kara thought.

x x x

Clark was surprised to find that Lois was adamant he not return to space, even for a trip that would not last long. They were in the Daily Planet newsroom, sitting at their respective desks and arguing over the aisle as had become their usual state. Even the new staff had grown accustomed to the bickering that only seemed to make sense to the pair of them. One reporter had made the mistake of complaining to Perry and had quickly found his desk relocated upstairs. The rest of the bullpen took care not to complain to anyone after that.

"It's perfectly safe, Lois," Clark said. "Superman can take it."

"Maybe Superman needs to be reminded of what happened the last time he went anywhere near that island."

"That's what lead-lined spaceships are for."

"Why does Superman need that crystal anyway? As I recall it's brought us nothing but trouble."

"You'd be dead without it," said Clark seriously.

"What? When?"

"Remember Dark Thursday?"

Lois' brow crinkled. "I think I did die that day."

"No you didn't. Because my mother was able to use the Fortress to transport you back to Smallville."

"And there's yet another aspect of my life I didn't know about."

"You should have considered that when you got knocked out for the thousandth time."

"Lucky I have a thick skull." Lois grinned at Clark.

"If your skull wasn't so thick you wouldn't get into nearly so much trouble," Clark pointed out.

"I haven't gotten into any trouble since you got back."

"Need I remind you of the shuttle launch? And the whole island fiasco? You even got Jason involved that time."

"That doesn't count," Lois frowned.

"Why not?" asked Clark.

"Because I really only meant since your memory came back."

"Wow Lois. Four days. Is that a new record?"

"You get into just as much trouble as I do." Lois pointed her finger at Clark's chest.

"Only because I'm trying to get you out of it!"

"So what were you doing before I met you?" Lois asked.

"Getting your cousin out of trouble." Clark was smug.

"You can't resist a Lane woman, can you?"

"No Lois, I'm sure I can't." He smirked. "Your mother would have had me wrapped around her little finger."

"And that's why I tried so hard to keep you away from Lucy."

Clark smiled, remembering the first time he'd met Lucy. "Now there's a woman who chased down trouble."

"Lucy's married now," Lois pointed out, trying to stamp down the irrational feelings of jealousy that Lucy always provoked, even now that they were both out from their father's thumb.

Lois found herself more jealous of her sister than ever. The General had thought it was the end of the world when Lucy got pregnant the first time, but she'd married the man who knocked her up and settled down. She'd started selling home made jewellery online and now had quite the successful online empire. Her husband worked in marketing and together they'd built a life. Lois knew she almost had all the same success, but Lucy had done it first and she always seemed so happy.

Clark smiled. "I could never picture your sister settling down."

"Well she has."

Clark's head shot up as he heard an unexpected person come into the Daily Planet followed by hushed whispers.

Lois saw his head more and said, "You can go run that errand."

"No," Clark shook his head. "It's not that." He was staring at the elevator now, so Lois turned her head as well.

"What is it?" Lois wondered.

Clark smiled, and Lois grew more put out because she couldn't see. "You'll see in-" He paused. "Three. Two. One." He pointed at the elevator doors as they dinged and opened.

The staffers closest to the door (a.k.a. the floor gossips) fell into silence as Oliver Queen made his way across the bullpen as easily as if he made the trip regularly. He made eye contact with Clark almost immediately.

Clark stood to greet the old friend he supposedly hadn't seen in years. They entered into a back-slapping hug. "Oliver! It's great to see you again."

Oliver grinned, always amused by his friend's secret identity. "It's great to see you too, Clark."

By now Lois had joined them and hugged Oliver herself. "So what brings Metropolis' resident billionaire to the Daily Planet?"

"Finances. Management. The usual stuff."

"Personally?" questioned Lois the reporter. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." The last time they'd met was the day Clark had fallen from the sky, but then he'd been the Green Arrow.

"Well now that both my best friends are back working here I've got to look after it."

Lois was indignant. "You mean since _he's_ back, don't you? You haven't swung by here just to see _me_ in years."

"Sorry Lois. I'd make it up to you but I don't think your fiancé would like that very much," Oliver said then waved to Richard who was sitting in his office watching them.

"You know Richard?" asked Clark.

"Of course," said Oliver. "I had to make sure he was good enough for Lois."

Clark laughed as Lois fumed. "As you can see you had nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of," Oliver said. "What do you think about Kara and AC?"

"What?" Clark's jaw tensed.

Lois suspected that this was Oliver's true purpose for making a personal call into the Daily Planet and settled back to watch the fireworks. If she put un-popped kernels in front of Clark's eyes she could probably have herself a little snack, too.

"Imagine my surprise when Kara said she was taking time off from her volunteering to go on a date. With AC," said Oliver, leaning back against someone's desk.

"My cousin and the amphibian?"

"Just like the frog prince," quipped Lois. "I bet when she kisses him he turns into a real prince."

"King, more like," said Oliver.

Clark couldn't keep track of most of his emotions, but one kept bubbling up repeatedly: jealousy. His cousin had moved on; was moving on with her love life and where was he? In exactly the same place as five years ago. Worse than five years ago, because now Lois had a kid and was about to get married to someone else.

"That's insane," said Clark. "Kara and AC?"

"It makes perfect sense," Lois said. "You wouldn't want her to go out with someone who didn't know the family secret."

"We don't have a secret," Clark denied automatically.

"Anyway, they have plenty in common," said Lois.

"Like what?" Now that Clark was able to put these new jealous feelings away, old ones rose to the surface. Despite knowing and being friends with AC for years, the way they'd initially met meant that he would never be as close to AC as he was to Oliver.

"You can't deny Kara has that whole surfer thing going for her," said Oliver.

"And an interest in the same volunteer work," added Lois.

Suddenly it all clicked for Clark. He pointed a finger at Lois accusingly. "You put her up to this! I don't now why, but you did. Can't you just leave my cousin alone, Lois? Isn't it bad enough you dragged her shopping with you on Friday?"

Lois glared at Clark. "I'm helping her get romantically settled. Don't you want that for her?"

"Of course I do," said Clark without thinking. "But do you really think AC is the best person?"

"Who would you pick then?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest.

Clark pondered the question for a moment; he'd never thought about setting his cousin up with someone before. "Bart," he said finally. Clark had no issues with Bart.

"Bart?" Lois was incredulous. "And how do they have more in common than Kara and AC?"

"They don't have anything in common beyond volunteering. But Bart's half in love with her already. That's what Kara deserves."

Lois' mouth hung open. To cover it, she said, "Bart's in love with her?"

Oliver grinned. "She can beat him in a footrace."

"Wow," said Lois. "The girl is fast."

At that moment, Perry grew tired of the delay and yanked his office door open. "Queen!" he yelled as though Oliver were just another of his journalists and not the man signing his pay cheques. "In my office, now! Lane! Kent! Back to work!"

The three of them shared smiles before going their separate ways.

x X X x

**A/N:** I hope all that stuff about Lucas Luthor and the clone made sense. I'm still not entirely certain that it does, and yet, it's the entire plot of my story. Anyway, if you ask questions in reviews then I can answer them in the story and then maybe it will make sense to all of us.


	7. Working

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note:** You know what freaks me out? Today I discovered that someone reads one of my stories on this site every day. That is totally crazy, but it inspired me to post more. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, so long as I remember.

Chapter 7: Working

The expedition to the kryptonite land mass known as New Krypton was planned for Saturday, just in case something did go wrong. Lois mentioned it to Perry, making sure he understood that it wasn't something they could print without unnecessarily alarming the general public. She also mentioned it in case he wondered where Clark was. At the moment, Lois and Clark were getting by on Superman stories. Their respective investigations: Lois' into the Luthor government corruption, and Clark's into the whereabouts of Lucas Luthor, weren't yet fit for print. They worried that Perry might lose patience with them.

Getting the ships ready took a fair amount of work on Clark and Kara's part, too. They had to lead-line them, and use lead crystal as a viewport so that they'd be able to see, if only the same way a normal human would. They couldn't even mount a camera, just in case that let in the kryptonite. The extra lead mean extra weight and they'd had to recalibrate everything. It slowed their work on the new JLA base, but they felt this was more important and Oliver wasn't about to override them.

No one was present for their pre-dawn lift off. They'd been careful to run the ships overground faster than the speed of light far away from Kansas and the JLA headquarters before taking off in the middle of the ocean. Anyone monitoring would think it was an anomaly.

The trip itself was fairly uneventful. Because the distance was comparatively short, especially since they carried the ships as far as they dared to charge themselves before entering to protect themselves from the kryptonite. Once they got to the island it was slow going. They had to manually search the entire mass and it had grown larger since the last time they'd seen it. Clark tried calling the crystal to himself but nothing happened.

Just as Clark was beginning to think it was pointless and that Katherine must have lied or the crystal had become encased in kryptonite, he thought he saw a tinge of blue amongst the green. He operated the ship's robotic arms and soon enough Clark held it in his hands. A feeling of peace fell upon him and Clark sighed.

He radioed Kara to tell her that he'd found it, and they both made their way back to Earth. This time they left their spacecraft before entering the atmosphere. Because of this, Kara couldn't tease Clark about his landing skills.

By Sunday night, the Fortress of Solitude once again stood. This time it was protected by technology both human and Kryptonian. Oliver and Bruce had both helped out with that, treating the project as a test run for the sort of security they'd need for the new League Headquarters.

x x x

Clark was late to work on Monday morning. There had been a siege that morning, a man holding his wife and children hostage. Though Clark could have solved the problem easily by just taking his weapons, he thought it was more important that the man give himself up. It was hard to make that decision when he saw how terrified the children were, but in the long run they would know for certain that their father would not have killed them.

When Clark walked into the newsroom, Lois was at her desk with Richard. He figured that now was the best time to invite them to the farm for Christmas. His mother had been growing insistent that he invite all of his friends over for Christmas this year. She wanted to celebrate life, more specifically Clark's life.

Richard and Lois looked as though they'd been arguing but Richard had seen Clark enter and had shut up immediately. They were silently fuming at each other. Perhaps now wasn't the best time after all. The couple both pasted on plastic smiles when he approached and Clark thought maybe Christmas would cheer the two of them up.

After the customary greetings, Clark broached the topic. "So what are you doing for Christmas this year? Mom wants you to come home. She wants to see all her strays on Christmas."

"Strays?" questioned Richard, looking at Lois.

Lois shrugged.

"I have something of a habit of picking up motherless friends," said Clark. "My mom likes to think of them all as her kids. That includes me, too, really."

"Oh?" Richard was still staring at Lois who was avoiding eye contact with him. Clark wondered what was going on.

"Since I'm adopted," said Clark.

"I bet family is important to you because of that," said Richard. If possible his gaze at Lois grew more insistent.

Clark shrugged, sure that Richard and Lois were continuing their argument silently. He didn't want to have to choose sides... especially since he had no idea what the argument was about. "So, you can bring Jason of course. Oliver's bringing all of his kids, and Chloe's bound to bring the baby. When was the last time Jason saw his cousin, anyway? And of course Kara will be there, and maybe AC, Bart and Dinah."

Seeing that neither was going to speak this time, Clark continued, wondering what he could say to provoke a response. "Mom, of course, would love it if Pete and Lana and their kids could come, but you know that's not possible." Seeing that Richard was going to ask why and not having a good excuse, Clark continued. "And this year of course the clone isn't invited."

Lois choked on a laugh, the first response he'd gotten from her since a falsely cheery hello.

"Of course," said Richard. "Has he ruined Christmases past?"

"No, not really. It's just that Lex was one of my mother's strays, no matter how much my father hated him and his family."

"It must be hard knowing your friend turned out the way he did."

Clark didn't say anything about that. A movement caught his eye. It was Maddie. "Hey Maddie do you want to come to my place for Christmas?"

Maddie smiled. "Christmas at the Kent farm? Sounds like fun. But I've got other plans."

"Okay," Clark nodded. "But if they fall through-"

"I won't even call. I'll just show up."

Clark laughed, glad for Maddie to break some of the tension. "So what are you doing?"

"I convinced my grandma that we should both visit dad."

Clark's smile widened. "That's great."

"We'll see when we get there," Maddie said. "She's having trouble forgiving him."

"I can imagine it's tough on her. But just as tough on you."

"Yeah," said Maddie. "I have to go," she said, referring to the stack of folders she was carrying.

Clark nodded and she was gone.

"Maddie's visiting her father?" Lois questioned worriedly.

"I think it's a good idea," said Clark.

Lois wasn't so sure. "Does she remember what he did? Because I sure as hell do."

"Lois, he's not getting out. They'll just be talking. He tried to kill me, too, you know."

"We all know how well that would have gone."

Clark decided to change the subject before Richard got too suspicious. "So are you coming home for Christmas or not?"

"We were going to visit Lucy's family with the General," Lois said. "Since we were with the Whites over Thanksgiving."

"They can come too," Clark invited. "It wouldn't be the first time Lucy's slept at our house either. And I'm sure the General still remembers where to park the helicopter."

Lois winced, still not quite over the way Lucy had duped her that time in Smallville.

"We'd love to," Richard said firmly, brooking not argument from Lois. "You can expect all three of us."

Lois looked at Richard as though she wanted to kill him. Clark took that as his cue to leave. At least now he had an answer.

x x x

Richard and Lois took their argument into his office. Lois really didn't want to be in there. She didn't need to be yelled at on Richard's home turf.

"Lois, I think you need to tell him," Richard came right out with it. "If it was anyone but Clark I'd worry that he'd sue you once he found out, but Clark would never do that."

Lois wasn't listening. Instead she stared at the ceiling and wondered how it had come to this. Of course Clark should know that Jason was his son, especially now that Richard had figured it out. Richard wasn't protesting. He wasn't worried that he'd lose Jason. And maybe that was why Lois was so reluctant to do it.

Telling Clark would mean acknowledging that Clark was going to play a bigger role in her life, because he was going to want to play a bigger one in her son's life. She wasn't ready for him to be there full time yet. Lois was afraid for herself. She knew that it was wrong. She knew that it was probably Jason who would suffer the most, but she told herself that it was okay because Jason and Clark still had a good relationship, even if it wasn't quite father and son. And now that they'd be spending Christmas at the Kent farm, Jason would get to know the only grandmother he had left. Like Lois, Richard's mother had died when he was young. It was one of the things they'd bonded over in the early days of their relationship.

"Why are you talking about Clark as though he's some kind of god?" wondered Lois. Did Richard know? Had it changed his entire perception of her? Lois couldn't stand the thought of the men in her life ganging up on her. Idly she toyed with the idea of pitting them against one another somehow.

"I've gotten to know Clark over the past few weeks. We're friends. He's a good guy, Lois."

"So are you, Richard. And everything he tells you is a lie. You can't believe anything he says." Lois hated that she was reduced to this petty person once again.

"I was a reporter once, too, Lois. I think I know when people are lying to me."

"Clark's lied to people his entire life. He's had a lot of practice."

"Is that why you won't tell him? Because he's a liar? Are you trying to give him a taste of his own medicine?"

And back to Jason. "Of course not."

"Do you not think he deserves a place in your son's life?"

Lois' insides squirmed.

"Because it's not even about him," said Richard. "It's about Jason. Because one day he's going to figure out I'm not his biological father. He might even figure out who actually is, and then, you know, I don't think he'll understand why you never told him."

"He'll understand," said Lois. Because I'll tell him who his father really is and how dangerous that is for all of us... if anyone ever found out... That was Lois' worst nightmare. "He's so young right now. He'll get it when he's older."

"How could he possibly understand when I can't?"

"You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me the whole story."

"It's not my secret to tell."

Richard ran his hands through his hair. This was going nowhere. "Lois, you have to tell him." And here was the ultimatum. "If you don't soon, I'll tell him myself."

Lois was outraged. "You have no right, Richard." She stood angrily. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I've been a father to him his entire life. I have the right. And I do know what I'm doing. More than you know what you're doing."

Lois stormed out of the office angrily slamming the door behind her. Richard couldn't do this to her! He was ruining everything.

As she made her way back to her desk, she caught sight of Clark hunched over, typing diligently at his keyboard. Clark couldn't know. Not yet. She wasn't ready to tell him.

x x x

"So," Clark said as he and Kara sat down to dinner. It was just the two of them as Martha was out on a date with Ben Hubbard. Kara had cooked. She was trying to learn a new skill and after watching a few shows on the television and a couple of cooking lessons from Martha, she wasn't half bad. "You never did tell me how your date with AC went."

Immediately after their visit to the kryptonite island, Kara had gone straight to her date with AC.

Kara was too dignified to squirm when Clark brought up the subject, but Clark could see that she was uncomfortable all the same.

When she didn't immediately say anything, Clark continued. "You didn't mention that you were going out with AC at all."

"I would have, but I heard that Oliver had revealed it already. There was no need for me to repeat the information."

"So how was it?" prodded Clark.

"It was nice," stated Kara. "AC was a gentleman."

"AC? A gentleman? I find that hard to believe."

"He is royalty amongst his people," Kara stated. "A fitting match for one of the House of El."

Clark's brow creased. "You do know that we're all that's left of the House of El. No one's going to judge."

"It's hard to stop thinking the way you grew up thinking. AC understands that."

Clark wondered if she was purposely goading him or if she really did like AC this much. Lois could easily have put her up to it. They'd been spending too much time together lately, and he already knew the date was Lois' idea.

"Does that mean you'll be seeing him again?" asked Clark.

Kara sighed. "The next time we go out it will be only as friends."

Clark couldn't help his sigh of relief.

Kara caught it. "Don't you want me to go out on dates?"

"I don't mind," said Clark. "Why would I mind? It's your life."

"Which you've wanted to control on more than one occasion."

"I haven't recently. I'm only looking out for you. I love you."

"I know," responded Kara.

"So why aren't you going out with AC again?"

"He's a fun guy, but not much more than that. I want something more than that."

Clark nodded. "You deserve better than that," he agreed. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "Just so that I'll know the guy if I see him."

Kara was thoughtful. Clark could almost see her looking at an image of her perfect man painted in the air. "Someone fun and funny, but also serious. Someone who understands what we do and doesn't feel threatened by it. Someone honest and trustworthy. And, I suppose, someone who gets along with you because you're the most important person in my life."

Clark couldn't help thinking that Lois was all of those things for him. "I hope that you'll find someone who'll make me the second most important person in your life."

Kara smiled. "I love you, Kal-El."

x x x

Lois was beyond furious. Richard was avoiding her. Clark was out of the office and only now getting in. He saw her face and walked straight over. As long as she wasn't mad at him he could deal with it. "What injustice has been done this time?"

The quip only made Lois angrier. So angry she could hardly form a word. "Guess," she ground out.

Clark eyed her desk for clues. He noticed the name of her source at the courthouse on a scrap of paper. "Someone got out of prison?"

"Who?" prompted Lois.

There was only one person who could make Lois this mad, because there was only one person she'd been actively trying to keep behind bars. "The clone."

Lois almost lost it then, her rage transforming into fear for what he'd do next. "What are we going to do?"

Clark thought about the situation. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

"How can you say that? Who knows who he's going to kill?"

"Well he's out on bail, right? They haven't dropped all the charges against him, have they?"

"No. But now he's just going to disappear. This isn't the first time he's gotten out to do something heinous."

"What he has now is time to implicate himself. You know the trail's been cold since we put him away. With him out and interacting with people you'll be able to figure out who he's been bribing in the government. Then when it's time for him to go to court, they'll have enough evidence to prosecute."

Lois leaned back in her chair, deflating. "You're right, Clark. I have to turn this negative into a positive."

Lois got to work with renewed vigour. She was going to figure out when and where Luthor was going to make contact, and she was going to be there.

x x x

Richard approached Clark on Friday. "Jason's been missing you," he said.

A smile drifted over Clark's face at the thought of the little boy. "I miss him too."

"I was thinking that since Lois is running herself ragged trying to figure out where Luthor is going to strike next, the three of us could do something this weekend."

"I'd love too, but this weekend really isn't good for me. I'm helping Oliver out with a construction project." Clark could kick himself for coming up with such a lame excuse. What sort of construction project would Oliver Queen have that he'd need his reporter friend's advice on?

"Oh," said Richard. "It's just that we haven't had a boys' day since you moved out of the house." It wasn't an accusation, but it could be.

"You mean since I got my memory back."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You're right. It's just that once I got it back I remember all the loose ends I'd neglected to tie up before I left five years ago."

"Say no more. I understand. We'll take a rain check."

"This is the last thing I have to do," Clark said, really wanting Richard to know that he appreciated the invitation. "My weekends will be my own after this one. I know Lois will probably have blown open the whole thing by next weekend so she'll want to spend time with you, but if she hasn't I can definitely make it."

"Clark it's okay. We'll make time when we can."

"If she has," said Clark. "We'll just book her tickets to a spa with Kara and my mom, maybe."

"I met your mother once," said Richard. "I've only just realised. "Back when Jason was born."

"I was under the impression they drifted apart while I was gone."

"This would have been before that. Before Lois reconnected with Lucy and the General."

Clark nodded. That made sense. "Maybe we could fly her out to see Chloe in Gotham. Then we'd have a whole weekend."

Richard laughed. "It sounds like we're trying to plan an illicit affair, not schedule a trip to the zoo."

"Is that where we're going?" asked Clark. "Maybe we should just invite Lois along."

Richard shrugged. "I'm fine with anything. Jason will be too. Even when he's here he doesn't often see you."

"Yeah, chasing down Superman is tough. We can't all fly like he can."

"Right," said Richard. "So I guess we'll see you next weekend."

"Perfect," grinned Clark.

x x x

The JLA base was being constructed in an abandoned hangar in a country Clark wouldn't specify. Over the past week Batman and the Green Arrow had been installing their own secret security measures, including hiding emergency kryptonite. Once that was done, they had Cyborg try to hack in. The wanted it to be impossible for him to hack in under ten minutes, and preferably there should be sections he had no access to.

It took Cyborg seven and a half minutes to get through the three men's safety measures. It was back to the drawing board for Bruce and Oliver, but Clark knew that any stronger Kryptonian protection would be dangerous to humans. Cyborg was invited to add his own security measures, and the JLA leaders decided that they could trust Zatanna to add a little magical protection too.

They wished they had a lie detector that could not be fooled, but such a thing wasn't possible. Not the way they wanted it to work. Zatanna could cast a truth spell, and the Martian Manhunter could read minds, but in the end you needed to be able to trust them. Since they were amongst the earliest members of the JLA, Clark could trust them. But he didn't know if he would always be able to do so.

Zatanna cast her security spells that she said would last a lifetime and then it was time for another test. Cyborg allowed his memory to be erased and he attempted to get in again. This time he had to resort to physically pulling apart the building which set off alarms that he hadn't noticed. Armed with that knowledge, the second time he was more successful, but he took longer than the ten minutes they'd established for the human part of the security system.

They considered this as much of a success as they could hope for. Cyborg voluntarily had his memory erased again, and Clark and Kara were finally able to set the base into place. They did so under the cover of darkness, whisking the base away and installing it in its new home.

The next day it was time to lay down the new law. With the new base were many new security features. It would be JLA members only, and they would assume their JLA identities only. That meant no real names, real addresses or family members. Not even in passing. To reinforce this were security cameras and screens set up so that everyone knew someone was watching.

The new JLA costumes would be the key to getting into the new base, but not just any person could use the costume... if they were even to discover that that was the key. There were protocols in place if someone happened to lose their costume in some way. And nothing but the League member and their costume could come through without serious scanning.

And those were just the easy to remember ones. The JLA members' heads were spinning. They couldn't even take the handbook with them, it had to be left in the base... and how were they to remember how to get into the base without incident if they didn't have the instructions? They had never needed this kind of security before, so why now?

"We've been surviving by sheer luck up to this point. Hiding in plain sight, but no longer. You aren't required to change your routines. Should the public ever determine where our base is, they will think it's here, in the old location," Oliver was getting into speech mode. Sometimes Clark thought he should have been a politician. He seemed better suited to the role than his mother ever had.

"Things are going to change," continued Oliver. "What will never change is our commitment to truth and justice. If you don't think you can handle it, I'm going to ask you to quit now."

No one volunteered to do so, and the new uniforms were handed out. Mostly they resembled the old ones. It wouldn't do for the public to become suspicious of the fact that everyone had their costume changed at once. Some were exactly the same as the old once, including Clark's and Kara's because they'd most recently obtained new ones.

"If you think of being in the base you should-" said Oliver as half the JLA members disappeared. "Get there," Oliver finished before following them. Clark was the last one to make sure that everyone had figured it out.

In the new base, the Green Arrow continued speaking. "Think 'home' to get back. You can have two more locations programmed in if necessary. I'm going to suggest everyone have at least one secret, secluded location that you can use in an emergency. Do not program your home addresses, or friends addresses. I shouldn't have to tell you why that's a bad idea. There will be no records of these destinations kept."

After the Green Arrow was through with everything, there were tours of the new base, different ones depending on the levels of clearance each member had. But everyone saw their bunks, training rooms and the mess hall.

Superman saw everyone exploring and wondered when that merry band of 33.1 demolishers became a para-military organisation. With these new rules being imposed upon the League, Superman wondered if they were sacrificing too much of themselves. But it would be extremely dangerous for everyone they knew if the wrong person got hold of the JLA's secrets. It could mean the end of the world, and what was a little personal sacrifice in the face of that?

Superman couldn't stay in the base for too long. The lead-lined stations was stopping him from receiving energy from the sun. If he stayed here too long eventually he'd become human. Not everyone in the Justice League knew that, and Clark wanted to keep it that way.

x x x

Lois grinned to herself in the deserted Daily Planet newsroom. It felt like she'd been waiting for this her entire life. A source had called in a tip about a suspicious money trail that came from a company called LLL Logistics and if that didn't scream 'LuthorCorp shell company', Lois didn't know what did. Looking into the business, Lois found that it had been established in 2010 and hadn't done anything ever since. Her contact at the IRS noted that it had never paid taxes as they had no record of it. Any revenue it might have was certainly unrecorded. That it had recorded expenses to government officials from the lowest to highest levels across Kansas and in Washington D.C. was worth looking into.

Lois wondered if the company had a location. It took a while to find but one statement listed the address as a warehouse in Suicide Slums. She almost laughed. Of course it was there. That's where all of Metropolis' less savoury characters hid, amongst a district of police officers too afraid to set foot in the place without Superman present.

Lois knew that the warehouse was likely to be abandoned, so she didn't really give it a second thought when she found herself reaching for her coat and purse. She needed concrete proof that LLL Logistics was linked to the clone Lex Luthor and an abandoned warehouse wounded like the safest place to get it. Had Lois taken a moment to think about her actions it was likely she would have come to the same conclusion. She knew that Superman was busy with JLA business that weekend because Richard had mentioned he'd invited Clark out and that he'd mentioned Oliver. Richard was taking Jason out on his plane that day.

Lois also knew that she should wait until Clark was free to chase down the lead with her, but she had a gut feeling that if she went tomorrow the building would be razed and emptied of any evidence. The trail was too clear, they'd have to get rid of it and were probably relying on anyone tracking them to take the weekend off. Lois didn't take weekends off.

She left the address prominently displayed on her desk with a coded message for Clark, the extent of her safety precautions, then set off for the Slums.

x X X x

**A/N:** Does anyone else thing Richard's suggestion that they have a boys' day sounds really gay? I didn't mean it that way and yet, there it was. And all the JLA stuff at the end is clumsy and awkward. Yuck.


	8. Not Again

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note:** This story is too long. Sorry. I mean, I know in the grand scheme of things it's not too long, but whatever. Anyway, check out this chapter for a big reveal that I don't think anyone is going to see coming and if you did, wow and congrats.

Chapter 8: Not Again

Lois took a taxi as far into the Slums as he was willing to go then walked the rest of the way on foot. It was clear what the taxi driver thought she was doing as she set off. He'd been none too subtle about asking if she came out here every night. But Lois was okay with that because he'd been willing to go deeper into the slums because of it.

Lois pulled her coat tighter around herself. It was starting to snow. She wished she'd worn boots to the office that day. Lois double checked the address and looked up at the building. The Slums had no street names or prominent numbers on the buildings specifically to confuse visitors. The Slums' inhabitants didn't take well to outsiders, but over the years Lois had wandered into this side of Metropolis often enough to recognise a few landmarks. She'd calculated that LLL Logistics was across the road and two warehouses down from the Night Owl Night Club. Unlike the club, the warehouse was nondescript, identical to the warehouse beside it.

Hiding in the shadow of two buildings across the street, Lois observed the warehouse. Lois refused to call the area she was hiding in an alleyway. The Slums were entirely composed of alleyways. After half an hour of no one entering, Lois lost patience and decided to see if it was abandoned the way she thought it was. She silently snuck across the street, hoping the dealer on the corner hadn't noticed her.

First Lois tried the front door, wondering if they'd flout convention and leave it unlocked. Though, Lois would be much more suspicious of an unlocked door. It was locked, so she'd have to use her lock picker on a side door where no one would see her fiddling with it for a few minutes.

Lois saw no signs that the building had been occupied recently. A layer of dust coated everything and there was no furniture. Lois had thought that as a cover it would be set up as an office, but she was undaunted. To one side was a staircase leading up to what was probably some manager's office, designed to look upon the warehouse floor as whatever was moved in and out.

She headed there cursing the fact that each footstep she took echoed throughout the empty space and left a print. But there was no way she would be removing her shoes in enemy territory. The General would have been less than impressed. The old wooden staircase creaked beneath Lois' feet and Lois wondered if it would even hold her weight. Perhaps this was a wild goose chase and this really was just an abandoned warehouse.

The small office at the top of the stairs had little in the way of furniture. A console beneath the windows overlooking the floor was equipped with several switches that seemed to control lights and the old pulley system to get things from one side to the other overhead. Lois could barely make it out from what little light she had coming in through the grimy windows. There was a worn leather office chair sitting at the console and beneath it was a cabinet that Lois immediately began rifling through. She got dust all over her hands and knees in the process.

The cabinet had mainly been built to hide the various wires that the console required while still providing easy access if anything went wrong. There Lois found a dead rat and several alive cockroaches and not much else, though she searched for hidden panels and small hidden devices. Nothing.

Frustrated, Lois stood up and leaned her hands on the console, staring out at the vast empty space. She stifled a yawn. She was so sure that this was it. That the last clue she needed to take down the Luthor clone was here in this warehouse. She looked down at the switches, searching for one that would scream, 'Hidden compartment! Unlock me!'. None of them spoke to her until she saw a collection of switches marked 'Basement'. Lois grinned to herself. It was like playing a video game where you thought you were at the last level, then discovered some hidden switch or keyhole that opened up a new one. Of course, that new level was usually where you locked horns with the big bad boss, too. And in life you couldn't just restart after you died.

Lois dusted off her knees and went downstairs to look for doors leading downward. The walls were mostly devoid of doors. There was the one she'd come though. There were the front doors. The back wall was entirely a roller door, probably to allow access for trucks. Lois opened a closet. Then there were two doors next to one another that Lois presumed led to basic bathrooms. She was just about to open the first one when it sprang open by itself, knocking her to the floor. She caught vague glimpses of a man in a gas mask before she passed out.

x x x

Superman flew east. He'd hadn't thought he'd spent much time at JLA headquarters, but there weren't enough timekeeping devices up, or some sort of system to mimic Metropolis' daylight patterns to let him know how long he'd spent there. He needed sunlight, but it was still a few hours until morning so he was flying east.

Somewhere over New York, the Martian Manhunter joined him. Superman was surprised to see him, so he stopped. "I'm guessing you're not looking for an early morning sunbathe."

"I wanted to speak to you about the new base, Kal-El."

Superman frowned, using his super senses to determine if anyone else could overhear them. He didn't find anything. The Martian Manhunter had chosen his location well.

"I knew the first think you'd do would be head for the sun so I waited," he said. The two men were hovering in the air as though standing on solid ground.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"I just wanted to commend you on its construction. Your father would have been proud."

"Thanks," Superman said, then felt more than heard that something was wrong. "Lois," he muttered. "I have to go," he said to the other alien.

"Wait," the Martian stopped him. "You might need back-up."

Remembering that Lois had likely stumbled upon a Luthor, Superman agreed. They probably had more kryptonite waiting for him.

On the way to the Daily Planet to look for clues, Superman called in his mission. At the Daily Planet, Clark read Lois' message. If they hurried they'd be able to get to Lois' destination before she left it.

x x x

Lois' head ached. She'd been knocked out many times in her life but it wasn't the sort of thing you ever got used to. She guessed she should just be grateful her head was still attached. The light shining in her face was green, never a good sign. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was lying on her side on a concrete floor. Lois wondered if this was the basement she'd been looking for.

A black, leather-clad food appeared in Lois' field of vision. She tensed and shut her eyes in decided to attack.

Its owner laughed throatily, causing Lois to look up at him. "Oh, it's you."

The Luthor clone smirked at Lois, standing triumphant over her. "Good morning Miss Lane."

"Let me guess. It was a trap." Lois' throat was sore and scratchy. She idly wondered what sort of knock-out gas she'd been given and why she wasn't dead yet.

"If only your foolishness hadn't been leading you earlier today."

"Well I was looking for proof that LLL Logistics was related to you. Here it is standing right in front of me. I haven't lost yet."

"I think you'll find it difficult to convince a judge of that from six feet under."

"Well you haven't killed me yet. Maybe there's something of the real Lex in you after all."

"I _am_ the real Lex Luthor."

"Okay then," said Lois, beginning a game of 'Goad the clone'. "How did you and I meet the first time?"

"I caught you sneaking around my office dressed as a maid."

"Wrong," grunted Lois, finding it difficult to breathe. She carefully manoeuvred herself into a sitting position. He was wrong, but that was something only the real Lex Luthor would have known. Odd that he seemed to have some but not all of Lex's memories.

From her new vantage point, Lois could see that the clone had a twitch in one eye. The two didn't seem to agree on where they should be looking. Lois decided to ask another question. "Who got me into Metropolis University?"

The twitch seemed more pronounced. "You were the recipient of a LuthorCorp funded scholarship."

That was different. It was almost the truth, but more of a lie than what he'd said before. The human brain was capable of mysterious things. When information was missing it would fill in the blanks itself. Maybe that was what was going on in the clone's head. Maybe it wasn't a perfect clone they way they'd thought it was. It sort of made sense that someone had tried to put all of Lex's memories in, but screwed up along the way.

Lois wondered what would happen if she corrected him. "Actually, you got me in as a favour to your friend Clark."

Luthor seemed to regain control of his eye and they both pierced Lois. "I was not friends with anyone called Clark."

That was an outright lie. Lois wondered what other questions she could ask to get different answers. Something more recent? Perhaps an encounter with the clone. Or maybe- "Who killed Lionel Luthor?" That would be tricky to interpret. The real Lex had done it, but would probably deflect when asked directly by Lois. The clone would probably think it was telling the truth, when it told the story of Lionel's suicide.

"I did."

That was completely unexpected. Either way, Lois had expected a denial. The clone really was fascinating. It was too bad Perry would never print an article on this.

"How?" asked Lois.

"Defenestration." Straight to the point.

A second man entered the room. He was as well dressed as the clone, but was wearing a lighter grey suit, rather than the charcoal colour the clone was wearing. "That's enough," he said to the clone.

Lois had never seen Lex Luthor look cowed before, but she thought it would be something like this. She knew without a doubt that this must be the man who'd commissioned the clone. If she squinted she almost saw a family resemblance. "Lucas Luthor," she said.

The man turned to Lois, obviously not prepared for her to have recognised him. He recovered quickly. "Lois Lane. I've don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Well I don't believe there's pleasure to be had in meeting Luthors."

Lucas chuckled. "It turns out everything I've heard about you is true."

"Glad to see I'm living up to expectations. Now maybe you'll live up to mine and tell me what the grand plan behind all this is."

"I don't think so, Miss Lane. That's usually where the villain goes wrong in the stories."

"Maybe you're the hero," said Lois. "Then it wouldn't do you any harm."

"Nice try, Miss Lane, but I know very well who the villain in this story is."

While Lois was talking to Lucas, the Lex clone was watching a screen set on a desk to Lois' right. The room itself was quite small considering Lois believed it to be in the basement of a large warehouse. The walls were concrete, too, and the door wouldn't have looked out of place in an air raid shelter. It was an obvious choice for a prison cell. Lois wouldn't be surprised if it was soundproof and lead-lined.

The kryptonite to keep Superman at bay was a fist sized chunk hanging from the ceiling like a grotesque light fixture. It hung between the fluorescent tubes that lit the room, casting a sickly sheen over everyone. How could Superman save her when the object of his destruction was so prominently displayed like a trophy?

Lois was tired, but she couldn't let her guard down. She still wasn't sure why they hadn't killed her yet. So, she asked the question. She may as well try as not.

Lucas seemed to weigh up the pros and cons of answering her question. "A fisherman doesn't throw away his bait before he's done for the day."

"But a dead worm's just as good as one that's alive," Lois said, extending the fishing metaphor.

"Perhaps," acknowledged Lucas. Then he changed the subject, obviously avoiding telling Lois the real reason. "You haven't tried to call Superman."

"Would it help?" she asked Lucas. She was confident that Clark would find her note and consequently her when she failed to return home. "I imagine you soundproofed the room."

"It is lead-lined," admitted Lucas. "But I'm not sure there exists such a material that Superman cannot hear through. Especially where you're concerned, Miss Lane."

Lois wondered why she'd never thought about that before. Had Clark? Did he know what he could hear through? Had the JLA managed to test his limits? She set that aside. "What do you want with Superman?"

"That's part of the master plan, Miss Lane. I can't possibly tell you that."

She indicated the clone with her chin. "What about him?"

"He is something of a genius."

Lois scoffed. "He's a perversion of your brother."

"I like to think of him as an improvement."

That was twisted. "He doesn't know half the things the real Lex did. How is that an improvement?"

"I find his personality to be much improved."

"You've made him insane."

Lucas smirked. "Exactly."

Lois threw her eyes heavenward. She suspected that when she did figure out Lucas Luthor's master plan it wouldn't actually make sense to her. He seemed very far gone and Lois wondered if there was something in the Luthor genes that made them psychopathic. But Lex wasn't unstable, just evil incarnate.

"I think I saw something," the clone spoke for the first time since Lucas had entered the room.

Lucas went over to the monitor and saw nothing out of place. He paused and rewound the footage.

Suspecting that Superman had arrived, Lois carefully made her way to her feet. They were also bound, but she knew she had to get as far away from the Luthors as she could before he arrived. She hopped to the left of the room. The Luthors were to the right and the door separated them. Then the door was pulled off its hinges.

Lois watched as Superman fell in the doorway, incapacitated by the kryptonite. Behind him was the Martian Manhunter who quickly entered the room, heading straight for the kryptonite. Seeing their visitors, the Luthors pulled gun-like weapons from their pockets and immediately fired on the Martian.

Fired was the appropriate word because each gun released a fireball, burning a trail separating the Martian and Lois from themselves and the door where Superman remained.

Seeing the Martian cowering away from the flames, Lucas laughed. "You aliens have the most pathetic weaknesses."

The fire had dropped the chunk of kryptonite to the ground, bringing it closer to Superman who was still struggling to stand in its presence.

Lucas hit a button on the computer's keyboard and a section of the wall to their right slid away. He began to make his getaway, but the clone wasn't following. The clone was staring at Superman almost as though he recognised him and Lois noticed that his eye and a corner of his mouth were twitching.

Lucas was yelling at him to hurry up and, to Lois' astonishment, the clone seemed to mouth 'Clark'. Lucas couldn't see it, but Lois was pretty sure the Martian did. Superman definitely noticed, reaching a hand toward the clone.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucas demanded. "Get over here!"

The clone seemed to snap out of it and followed his creator quickly. Lois snapped out of it quickly, realising that she was the least incapacitated. The kryptonite was right next to the fire. The Martian would never be able to get close enough to it, and neither would Superman. It felt like an eternity before Lois could shuffle over to the piece of kryptonite, almost burning herself in the intense heat, and pushed it farther away from Superman.

The Kryptonian himself managed to scoot farther away. He blew out the fire and the Martian quickly disposed of the kryptonite. Superman broke Lois free and it was time to go. They didn't contact the police and instead took Lois straight home.

x x x

Richard opened the door for them, despite the fact no one had rung the bell. He looked supremely relieved to see Lois in one piece. In fact, the two Justice League members probably fared worse in their night time escapade.

"I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't go on wild goose chases any more. What if you'd died? What would happen to Jason?" Richard didn't wait for the aliens to leave before tearing into Lois. "I'm not even his adoptive father."

Lois' eyes widened and she went to placate Richard as Clark pondered what he'd just heard. Richard wasn't Jason's biological father? Who was then? He made a mental note to grill Oliver on the subject. He'd met Richard when he and Lois first began dating. He would know who else had been in Lois' life at that time.

Clark tuned out while Lois tried to reassure Richard, out of politeness. He wasn't ready to leave, yet, so he and John stayed. Lois and Richard took their argument for a walk. Lois came back by herself once Richard had gone up to bed.

"Do you want us to go?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois shook her head. They sat down at the kitchen table together. "We have to talk about this now to make sure we saw what we think we saw."

"And heard," added Clark.

"And mind-read," added the Martian.

Lois and Clark stared at him, but knew it wasn't time for that yet.

"So let's start at the beginning," said Clark. "Lois?"

"Well, as you probably gathered, I was looking for evidence that LLL Logistics, the company paying the governor's bribes, was linked to the Luthor clone. Besides the fact that the Luthors themselves caught me there, I didn't get any proof."

"And that's where we found you."

"Yeah, but I got to talk to them both while they had me tied up." Lois went on to tell them what she'd learnt.

Clark sat back in his chair, pondering the information he'd just been given. The Luthor clone had even Lex's private memories, which means they must have come from Lex himself... which meant that Oliver hadn't done a very good job of blowing Lex up. He wondered if the eye twitch meant something. Lois had gleaned less from Lucas, but that was okay.

"And then we got there?" said Clark.

Lois nodded. "The clone twitched before he said your name, Clark."

Clark didn't even bother to mention that he was still in costume and that she should be calling him Superman. "He did say me name, didn't he?" He hadn't been sure before.

"Yes," said Lois. "And he almost helped you before Lucas got control of him again."

Now the reporters turned to the Martian, wanting to know what he'd found. "After I saw him mouth your name I needed to know what was going on inside his head. It was hard, because of the fire. I only caught glimpses. He was thinking about another time he'd seen Clark powerless on the floor. But the image kept dissipating, replaced with Superman struggling to get up." He paused and looked at Lois and Clark. "His mind was a mess. I've never seen anything like it before. It's hard to explain, but it's as though there are a million missing connections to his memories, and only some are connected to his personality which seems to be forcibly pasted on top. Like a sort of forced amnesia."

"A personality pasted on top?" repeated Clark. "Are you saying that that is the real Lex Luthor? He's under there, not a clone."

"I believe so."

Clark suddenly felt ill from guilt. All this time he'd been blind to the fact that Lex was right there. He'd thought that because he knew Lex so well he knew something that no one else knew, that it wasn't Lex. But in the end, he should have been using all that he knew about Lex to realise that is was still him underneath it all. Instead of trying to bring him back he'd been trying to take him down, to prove to everyone that he was right when he was so wrong. "We have to help him."

"I don't see him consenting to that," said Lois distantly. "Some part of him is fighting back, maybe we don't have to. Maybe we just keep doing what we've been doing, trying to jog his memory."

"No," Clark shook his head. "All these years we could have been doing something... we didn't."

"It isn't your fault," said Lois, leaving her place at the table to put her arms around him. "Any of us could have seen it."

"I was so preoccupied with being right," said Clark. "With thinking I knew so much better than everyone else."

"So was I," said Lois. "This, at least, we did together."

Clark let himself relax a moment in Lois' embrace, soaking up a little comfort before pulling away gently. "I think I know how to fix it."

Lois sat back down and asked, "How?"

"It's what John said. That the new personality was stuck on top. That's happened to me before. Jor-El reprogrammed me."

"When was that?" asked Lois.

"Just before we first met, remember?"

"You had amnesia..." she remembered. "Kind of the way the clone- sorry- Lex does."

"All this time it was right in front of us," said Clark. "To think amnesia should have reminded us of something."

"What's the cure then?" Lois asked.

"Black kryptonite," stated Clark. "My mom used it on me to split my real self off."

"It's that easy?" questioned Lois.

"Well it doesn't explain why or how Lucas did it in the first place. And I don't think the League actually has any black kryptonite. And of course next time the Luthors won't be so easy to find because they won't be trying to catch you. But yes, I think it is that easy."

"This could all be over soon," Lois said to herself, premature relief settling into her veins and allowing her to finally feel tired. It was almost dawn now and the adrenaline was wearing off. She yawned.

"You should go to bed," Clark said. "And don't you dare work today."

Lois smirked. "I won't if you won't."

Clark gave her a look.

"I'm serious. I'm not the one who has a deathly allergy to a green rock. You need to get some sun and some sleep, too."

Lois always looked out for him. That was one thing that hadn't changed after she'd found out about his powers. "I will if you will," Clark threw her words back at her.

Lois nodded. "Just for today."

With that promise in place, the Justice League members left.

x x x

Later that afternoon, after a nap and a little sun, Clark explained the situation to Oliver and inquired after the black kryptonite.

"Whoa, is that what that stuff does?"

Clark nodded. Only he, Kara and Chloe knew what each type did specifically. As far as he was concerned, no one else needed to know anything other than that it was dangerous to him and to them. The fewer people who knew it was his weakness the better. The League kept few pieces of green kryptonite because Lana was basically walking kryptonite. Oliver and the few other people Clark trusted with his life each kept a piece in a lead container to shield themselves from its side effect.

"Do you have any?" Clark asked. He wasn't in charge of the kryptonite stores for safety reasons. As far as he knew, Oliver was the only one who even knew where it was kept.

"I think I have one piece," Oliver stated. "But I think I'll keep it until you actually need to use it."

"Okay," agreed Clark. "But don't be surprised if I show up demanding it on short notice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So do you think you could lure out Lex somehow? He at least remembers you."

"Does he?" asked Oliver. "I've been having my people talk to his people about everything LuthorCorp." After the new Lex had come back, Oliver had had to give up most of what he owned of LuthorCorp to Lex. He'd managed to wrangle some of it with the help of his lawyers, so they jointly ran the company.

"Maybe it's time you spoke in person," said Clark. "Reminisce about the good old times back at Excelsior. Maybe it will jog his memory."

"And maybe you'll be there to split his identity off?"

Clark shrugged. "He's only trying to hide his criminal activities. He'll come out for a business meeting if you come up with a good enough reason."

"I'll have my people set it up," said Oliver. "And if he doesn't go for it have Bruce give it a shot. Maybe LuthorCorp is thinking of expanding into Gotham."

"It is good having friends in high places."

"And there's nowhere much higher than here," said Oliver. They were up in Watchtower, the building Jimmy had purchased for Chloe.

Thoughts of that time brought Clark back to Lex's death. "Does it disappoint you?" wondered Clark. "To know that Lex is still alive?"

"Him being alive doesn't change the fact that I killed him. But being imprisoned in your own body is not something I'd even wish on Lex."

"Is it wrong for me to miss Lex?" Clark wondered. "I know he did terrible thing after terrible thing remorselessly, but we were friends once. And maybe this will be the thing that brings him back."

"I think," said Oliver. "We'll sort out how to put him in prison and then you can miss him for the rest of your life."

Clark frowned. "I wish there were some way he could atone for everything outside prison walls."

"We can't always get what we want."

"Not even aliens from Krypton."

"Or billionaire bachelors."

They sat in silent camaraderie.

x X X x

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short. The next one is ginorgmous, so I'm not sure when it will be up.


	9. Christmas

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note:** So, essentially, the entire story was just some way for me to get to this chapter. Right from the beginning when I started writing this story last year I always kind of thought it would be like a bonus extra chapter. As a result, it's kind of long, but I'm sure you can already see that.

I was very efficient, you see, and chucked all that relationship crap into one chapter. Go me.

Chapter 9: Christmas

Christmas was upon them before Oliver could arrange a meeting with Lex Luthor. Perry had gladly given Clark, Richard and Lois the day before and after Christmas off, so Lois was driving them down to Smallville the morning of Christmas Eve. Richard had been worried they they'd be overstaying their welcome, but Lois had never felt unwelcome at the Kent farmhouse, even when Clark had been the only one there and they'd barely gotten along. Richard had tried to be the one to drive down but Lois was unable to relinquish control of the vehicle.

They left Metropolis laden with Christmas presents. Lucy hadn't taken up the offer to spend Christmas at the farm since she'd already invited over the neighbours and some of her husband's family. Lois had mailed Lucy's family's presents to her, but couldn't get hold of her father. Lucy had managed to get through earlier and passed on his Christmas message. He wasn't spending Christmas with Lucy either, something Lois felt kind of bad about.

As they left Metropolis and passed into rural territory, Richard noticed the ease with which Lois navigated the often nameless, unsealed roads. "You're a pro at this."

Without taking her eyes off the road, Lois said, "I did this every day for years."

"Who would have thought Lois Lane was a country bumpkin at heart?"

"Very funny," said Lois.

"Mommy what's that?" asked Jason. Lois could see him pointing in her rearview mirror.

"That's a scarecrow, honey."

"It doesn't look like a crow," said Jason.

"It isn't a crow. It's there to scare away crows."

"Oh," said Jason. He began to complain of carsickness. Lois noticed a familiar field on her right so she stopped the car to let Jason have some air.

"This," she said, trying to distract him from his stomach. "Is where I met Clark the first time."

Richard had been stretching his legs and paused, eyeing the snow covered stretch of land. "Does this mean we're close?" he asked.

"Not really," said Lois. "The Kent farm's on the other side of town. I got lost on my way there the first time and I ended up nearly crashing here."

"Wait," said Richard. "You hadn't met yet but you were trying to get to his house?"

Lois laughed. Things that were a matter of course for her were mind boggling for people who'd never been to Smallville before. "That's because we all thought Chloe was dead at the time." She rubbed Jason's back gently as he made retching noises. He hadn't actually thrown up and Lois didn't think he was going to.

"But she wasn't?"

"You know that. You've met her," said Lois. "Lex was just protecting her from his father. Chloe was the key witness needed to put him in prison."

"Lex did favours for you and Clark and Chloe, but you were never friends?"

Lois shook her head. "It was hard for me to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"With all the things I've heard since Clark came back I'm wondering if Lex Luthor really was so terrible."

"Lex Luthor killed indiscriminately, murdered his own father, experimented on people without their consent, swindled more than one family out of their property, and betrayed his only friend. He's ruthless and obsessive. Oh, and he's prejudiced against aliens and other people with powers. He doesn't think they're human. He thinks they're a threat."

Richard put his arm around Lois, trying to comfort her.

"You'll see once he's back to normal," Lois vowed. "All his crimes are going to come out of the woodwork."

Jason soon felt well enough to get back into the car. They got into the car and were driving down Smallville's main street shortly after. Lois pointed out the major landmarks (the Talon and the high school), and then they were leaving the town centre and heading for the Kent Farm.

"Here we are," said Lois as she indicated the turn on the Kents' driveway. Lois parked in front of the house beside a black Aston Martin. As soon as she opened her door she sneezed. And again. And soon enough Shelby was upon her, licking her face. "Hey there Shelbs."

Meanwhile, Richard had unfastened Jason and the little boy marvelled at the big dog.

"Down Shelby," Lois ordered and the dog obeyed. She sneezed again.

Clark had come out of the house by this point. "Some things never change."

"Allergies?" asked Lois, digging a tissue out of her purse.

"You can still do no wrong in his eyes."

"Shelby hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him," said Lois.

"I don't think he ages," said Clark. "He doesn't have the strength any more, but I think he's going to live a long time."

Lois turned to Richard. "Add that to the list of Lex Luthor's sins: animal testing."

"So where have you been?" asked Clark. "We were expecting you an hour ago."

Lois had rung the farm just before they left the house to ask if they needed any last minute supplies. They hadn't. Martha Kent was nothing if not organised... and two super-powered occupants of her house who could quickly pick up anything that was forgotten. "Jason was feeling a bit carsick so we pulled over in that field where we first met."

Clark blushed. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"What?" asked Lois innocently.

"You aren't the only one who ever found me naked in a cornfield Lois," said Clark. "And my parents never made such a fuss out of it."

Lois laughed while Richard looked confused. "I didn't say anything about your nakedness. I was trying to keep it PG for Jason." They all turned to look at the boy who was chasing Shelby perhaps a little too quickly for a five-year-old.

Clark reddened further. "Well let's get inside. Chloe and the baby are here with Bruce."

"No one else yet?" questioned Lois as Richard went to get Jason.

"Most of them are still working," said Clark. "I'm technically on shift right now, too."

Inside, Lois greeted her cousin fondly. These days every moment with her cousin was one to be savoured.

"It's just like old times," grinned Chloe, almost squealing in delight.

Martha came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Richard and Jason came in too, and introductions were made. Clark hadn't expected Bruce and Richard to get along, but surprisingly they did. The two men were instantly forming a bond. Lois looked on warily. Bruce was an old friend of hers. Never anything more than a friend, but all of her friends had stories she didn't necessarily want them sharing with each other.

x x x

Jason was immediately bored so Clark took him outside to help get his parents' bags out of the car. As always, Lois had overpacked. She seemed to take great joy in carrying a lot of stuff with her the way she never would have been able to as a kid following her father around the world. For two nights she'd packed two large suitcases and one large backpack for Jason. Jason giggled as Clark slung the huge backpack over one shoulder then lifted the suitcases with his free hands. He had Jason open the doors for him.

"Thanks Smallville," Lois called from her position on the couch next to Chloe, cooing over the baby.

Richard seemed to be about to offer to help before settling back down.

"I'm just going to put them in your room," said Clark. "It's actually Kara's room now." After the second meteor shower, when they'd rebuilt the house they'd put a guest room into the attic. It was unofficially Lois' until Kara had come along.

"Wait," said Richard. He turned to Lois. "We can't put Kara out."

"Don't worry about it," said Clark. "You're guests. This is what we do."

"And," said Martha. "She'll be perfectly comfortable sharing my room."

"But Clark's sleeping on the couch, right?" smirked Lois. "It won't feel like home without him guarding the door."

Martha laughed. "Yes, Clark has the couch. Oliver and his kids will be taking his room."

"No Dinah?" questioned Lois.

Martha shook her head. "She's busy, but she'll be here tomorrow."

Meanwhile Clark took Lois' luggage and Jason upstairs. He pulled the collapsible staircase from the ceiling and Jason watched wide-eyed.

"Cool!" he said, and ran up the stairs.

"Careful," called Clark after him and followed with the luggage quickly.

Jason was drawn to the window facing north, staring over the silver-dusted fields. Clark set the bags near the end of the neatly made bed. There was a trundle for Jason still underneath it. Kara had removed her meagre wardrobe from the closet, relocating it to Martha's and leaving space for the visitors' things.

Jason was peering up at the sky. He turned to Clark. "Can we go flying?"

Clark was amused by the idea. Jason had none of the irrational fears Clark had had at that age. "Only if you promise not to tell your mom."

Jason squealed, giddily launching himself at Clark who caught him easily. Clark opened the window and out they went. He didn't bother with the Superman suit because the weren't going far. Not long into their journey, Clark heard Oliver's family arriving at the farm.

"Come on," Clark said to Jason, setting them on a course back to the attic. "There are some people I want you to meet."

They went back inside and Clark reminded Jason of his promise before they went downstairs.

x x x

Martha was greeting Oliver and his kids. The kids were sent to put the presents under the tree and Clark introduced Jason to them.

"Connor, Violet and Oliver Junior."

"Hi Uncle Clark," said Violet. She was always perfectly charming to adults, but Clark knew that when her father wasn't around she was less angelic.

"I want you to meet Jason. He's your age, Vi."

"Hi," Jason said shyly.

Realising that they'd rather be outside than with all the adults, Clark grabbed a ball and let them play with Shelby. He kept an ear on them, but went back inside.

Martha and the guests were sitting by the fire in the lounge room, each with a hot beverage of some sort. Clark helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

"Where are the kids?" asked Lois.

"Playing with Shelby," said Clark. "They're fine."

"Should Jason be playing with the dog?" Richard asked Lois. "His allergies..."

"I think he's fine," said Lois. "I definitely sneezed more than he did."

"I still can't believe that dog's still alive," said Chloe.

"Well," said Clark. "Anyone who can survive a first meeting with Lois Lane is bound to be stronger for it."

"I didn't mean to hit him!" said Lois.

"What?" asked Richard.

"The only reason why we have Shelby is because Lois ran him over with her car," said Clark. "Luckily Shelby was indestructible at the time."

"My first meeting with Lois wasn't so bad," said Martha. "Although you did say something about being a sucker for 'stray dogs' and 'naked guys'."

Chloe burst into laughter. "Shelby and Clark!"

"I was really hoping to not come out of this holiday with the nickname 'Naked Guy'," said Clark.

"Our second meeting, on the other hand," said Martha, with that gleam in her eye mothers get when they're about to embarrass their children. "And Jonathan's first, by the way, was a little more interesting."

"We don't have to hear that story," said Clark immediately.

"I want to hear it," Bruce spoke up. "Then I'll tell you how I first met Lois."

"Can we just say that Lois has never had any boundaries?" said Clark.

"And," added Lois, tired of everything being blamed on her. "Clark takes marathon showers."

"It wasn't that long! Lois doesn't understand that people take turns in the bathroom." He fixed her with a glare. All of a sudden he was eighteen again, and Lois was pushing all of his buttons.

"I've learned that since then," blurted Lois before she realised that it didn't help her case.

"So what's the story?" Bruce asked Martha.

"It's not so scandalous as they make it out to be," said Martha. "I caught them in the bathroom together. Clark in a towel, Lois in one of his shirts and not another stitch between them!"

"Because Lois couldn't wait ten minutes while I took a shower."

"It's as though I hadn't already seen him naked at that point!"

"That wasn't me!" protested Clark.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you," retorted Lois.

"Just like old times," said Chloe. "Lois and Clark at each other's throats."

"I think it's this house," Lois said, staring up at the ceiling. "I know it's not exactly the same one after the meteor shower rebuild, but it's still just like home."

"So Bruce," said Chloe. "I believe you were going to tell us how you and Lois met."

Bruce smiled in that almost smarmy way he had. It was too charming. "It was at Fort Miller just outside Gotham. I'd just taken control of WayneTech and was trying to negotiate a military arms deal with General Lane. The secretary tells me to go straight into General Lane's office, and that he's expecting me. The desk chair's facing away from me and I assume the General's sitting in it where I can't see him because this cloud of cigar smoke is billowing out from there."

"Lois, you weren't!" Martha was horrified into interrupting."

Lois looked sheepish.

"Yes, it was Lois," said Bruce. "But I didn't realise that until I'd already launched into my spiel. She even had the nerve to grunt in the appropriate places."

Lois' eyes sparkled. "I hadn't quite perfected my man voice yet."

"Your man voice?" laughed Oliver. "Let's hear it."

Lois took a deep breath and said, "Yo, no one tells me what to do, Queen!"

The rest of the room broke into laughter.

"Lois," gasped Chloe. "That's terrible!"

Lois merely shrugged, a smile on her face.

"Of course eventually the General storms in and completely ignores me, tearing straight into the teenage girl smoking a cigar in his chair. By the time he gets around to acknowledging my presence I've completely forgotten why I'm there at all and just clear out."

"Good thing you'd given me your speech," said Lois. "I managed to talk daddy into giving his recommendation."

"And I've owed Lois ever since," said Bruce. "Or so she likes to remind me." Bruce fixed a look on Lois. Clark had never seen the man so mirthful before and was glad that Chloe had invited him despite the fact they really only tolerated one another. There seemed a good chance that they'd come out of this encounter as friends.

"Since everyone's sharing," said Oliver. "I may as well."

Clark laughed at how melodramatic his friend was being. He hadn't heard this story from Oliver's point of view before, only his mother's and Lois'.

"It happened right here in this very house," said Oliver. "In that doorway, just over there." He indicated the front door with a wave of his hand. Oliver went on to recount their entire conversation almost word for word before ending with, "She gives me a 'tip' and slams the door in my face."

Those who hadn't heard the story before laughed, and the rest smiled in remembrance.

"I don't remember you being so distressed at the time," pointed out Lois. "You used it as an opportunity to con me into a date."

Oliver raised his mug in a silent toast.

The door opened and in came Kara and AC. Clark narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, looking for signs that they'd been engaged in romantic activities.

"I gave him a life," said Kara. "Nothing else."

The Atlantean made his way into the kitchen and returned with a pitcher of water and a glass.

"What did we miss?" he asked, settling down on the carpet. The girls sharing the sofa made room for Kara to sit with them.

"Everyone's telling their 'How I met Lois' stories," explained Chloe.

"That's easy," said AC. "I saved her life."

"Haven't we all?" remarked Clark.

"I've saved your life on more than one occasion," said Lois.

The others in the room said things along the same lines, and began arguing about who had saved whose life more often.

"Okay," said Martha, playing the peacemaker. "None of you would be alive if it wasn't for the others. That goes for myself too."

"We love you Martha," said Lois with a smile.

"Now," said Martha. "I think there are a few more stories I haven't heard."

"Don't look at me," said Chloe. "I'm her cousin. I don't remember."

"Well I remember," said Kara. "Though Lois probably doesn't," she smirked, then spared a glance Richard's way. "Something knocked you out and I fought with Clark before I realised he was my cousin."

Lois was about to point out the rest of the facts of the matter, namely spaceships and flying, before she noticed the look Kara was sending Richard's way. Of course she'd had to tell an edited version. Everyone seemed to follow their gazes, focusing on Richard.

He took that as his cue to tell his story. "Well, mine's not that interesting. We met at the Daily Planet when Perry introduced us."

"That's not it!" protested Lois. "We met the night before at the Ace of Clubs."

"I thought we were telling official meeting stories," said Richard.

"What made you think that?" questioned Lois. "Let's see: Clark had lost his memory, I didn't tell Bruce my name until I called to give him the good news, I thought Oliver was a courier, and I was unconscious when I met Kara and AC."

"Okay, okay," said Richard. "We slept together and didn't exchange names. But I still say that's not all that interesting."

"Okay," said Martha. "Who needs topping up?"

At that moment Clark heard something and looked at Kara who'd heard it too. "Uh, Kara and I have to run an errand. Someone needs to watch the kids."

Oliver stood. "Daddy duty is never done."

Clark smirked. "But you love it."

Oliver shrugged, but didn't deny it.

The three of them left the house together. "What is it?" asked Oliver.

"Cyclone in Australia," said Clark.

"Do you need back up?"

Clark shook his head. "The two of us should be enough as long as we get there before it hits hard."

Oliver nodded. "Good luck."

x x x

Lois declined Martha's offer of a refill and went upstairs to unpack with Richard.

"I can't believe I knew you for five years and didn't realise how much of a connection you had to this place." He looked around the bedroom. For so long she'd kept quiet because thinking about Clark hurt. The only way she'd been able to stop herself from feeling a mind-numbing fear that he'd never come back was to pretend he didn't exist; if he'd never come it wouldn't matter if he never came back. But Clark was back. She didn't have to worry about him.

Lois took Richard's hand in hers and sat on the bed with him, finally taking a moment to tell him about herself. "This used to be my bedroom," she said. "At first I used to sleep in Clark's bed and he'd sleep on the couch downstairs. We hardly got along, but the General said I had to stay to repeat senior year."

"Clark mentioned that," Richard remembered. Everything he'd learnt about Lois lately was second hand. What did he know about her that she'd told him herself? Only what little she hadn't cared enough about to let slip.

"Yeah," said Lois, staring down at their interlocked fingers. "I'm sorry I haven't shared. I mean, you told me so much."

Richard wanted to comfort her, but everything was her fault. He couldn't understand. When he'd shared stories of growing up in Seattle, Lois had barely mentioned Smallville, where it seemed like so many of her experiences shaped who she was today: her friends, her job, even the fact that she lived in Metropolis, when she'd grown up in so many other little towns.

How could Richard think he knew her when he didn't know Smallville? And how could he compete with Clark? Clark _was_ Smallville.

"I just," Lois tried to explain it, to put into words her fears and anxieties, but she didn't have the words. "It's always been so hard for me to share myself with other people. I put on this front and people think I'm being open with them, but no little thing I spill actually matters."

"Lois," said Richard seriously. "We're getting _married_. If you can't share yourself with me..." he trailed off, afraid of finishing his sentence.

Lois seemed to read it in his eyes. She was suddenly terrified. "Richard, I love you."

"And I love you. Or at least I thought I did. I don't even know if I know you any more."

"You know who I am now," said Lois. "Me now, not me five years ago. And the things you're learning about me now aren't making you dislike me, are they?"

"The facts aren't, no," said Richard. "It's what you hiding them says about you that I'm not sure I like. It says that you don't trust me."

"I trust you with my life."

Richard rolled his eyes. "You'd trust anyone in this house at the moment with your life. I think you might even trust Lex Luthor with your life! I want you to trust me with your heart."

"It's hard for me to do," said Lois. "I thought I was getting better at it," she said. "But I was raised by the General and his idea of love meant not moving on after mom died. It meant not talking about it, pretending it didn't happen, and distancing himself from me and Lucy."

"I understand that," said Richard. "But I thought you'd gotten over it. Why did you even say yes when I proposed if you didn't think you loved me?

"I didn't understand myself then," said Lois. "I thought I did love you. I do love you. I'm sure now."

Richard exhaled. "Now I'm the one who's unsure." This was tearing Richard apart. "I can't do this, Lois. I can't marry you."

"What?" Lois turned vicious. "Why?"

"I'm not saying never, Lois," said Richard. "But right now, I think we need time apart. Space. To figure out who we are and whether we can be those people together."

"We can't go back, Richard. You can't say just for now. It has to be now, or forever. I can't let myself feel anything for you again if you walk away now."

Richard sighed. He hated that she was giving him an ultimatum. But maybe he'd been stupid to ask for a temporary break in the first place. He knew Lois well enough. He knew that she wasn't about to give him a second chance with her heart, because it was hard enough to get the first time. Because regardless of whether she loved him the way a wife should a husband, she did love him at least as a friend. She would close off.

What did Richard want? He wanted Lois, he knew. And Jason, because he came with her, and because in no small way, Jason was his. But he wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to have revealed her whole self to him. He wanted to be able to be carefree. He wanted her to be a better person because of him. He didn't want to hold her back. He didn't want her to hold him back.

He'd never loved anyone more than he had Lois... but just because he hadn't didn't mean it couldn't happen.

And then there was Clark. Because, Richard knew, if he stepped aside now, even if Lois let him momentarily, Clark would be there. Clark wouldn't necessarily be trying to win Lois over, but he would be right there, every second Lois needed something, anything. Did he love Lois more than Clark did?

Richard closed his eyes and imagined his future. And it was clear. "I can't marry you, Lois."

Lois shook her head. "I can't believe you're doing this. What about Jason? You're the only father he's ever known."

"I'll still be there for Jason," Richard promised. "But I think it's time his real father took his place."

Lois was floundering. The foundation of her life for the past five years was falling out from beneath her. How could he do this to her? He was leaving her behind like every other man in her life. "I can't believe you're doing this. I can't believe you're doing this now." But Lois knew that even if Richard took it back right this second their relationship would never be the same. She'd still be waiting for him to turn around and throw her away again. She couldn't do this.

"I can leave," Richard said tentatively, thinking she was worried about sleeping in the same house with him for the next two days.

"Don't you dare! You aren't going to ruin Christmas for Jason. Why now, Richard?"

"Everyone had a Lois story," Richard tried to explain. He was too mixed up to really understand everything himself. "History. A part of you that belonged only to them. They each have a piece of you, but I've always felt you slipping between my fingers. How can I think I love you more than they do? How can you say you love me?"

Lois didn't know.

"And then there's Clark," said Richard.

"There's nothing between me and Clark," Lois said automatically. "It ended before you came on the scene."

"Not very well," said Richard. "He left too abruptly."

"Exactly," said Lois. "He left. I couldn't fix anything. So I moved on."

"But he's here now," said Richard. "You don't need me to be your back-up plan any more."

"You were never a back-up plan."

"Then tell me you don't dream of living with Clark and Jason. Raising your son on corn and Kansas sunshine."

"Of course not," Lois denied automatically.

"Then think back to before you met me. Tell me you weren't wishing Clark would come back every day."

"That's not fair," said Lois. "I hadn't met you yet. When I met you-"

"When you met me you gave up hope and decided to settle. And I let you because I was infatuated. And when that wore off there was Jason, looking up at me with those big blue eyes of his. We're good together, Lois, but we're not spectacular. We don't have that spark." Richard had finally figured it out for himself.

"Don't tell me you think I'm still in love with Clark."

"I'm breaking up with you because I _know_ you're in love with Clark. Because I know that given the chance you'll fall in love with Clark over and over again."

"How could you possibly know that?" Lois demanded. It was one thing for Jason to leave her. It was quite another for him to think that he was going to leave her in Clark Kent's hands. Hands she hadn't dreamt about in a long time.

"Because I saw you today. I saw Lois and Clark for the first time, starting from the beginning again."

Lois thought about it, still not believing that Richard was leaving her because he thought she was in love with Clark... but of course, if he was going to be jealous of Smallville, good riddance. There was no man further from her thoughts than Clark.

What Lois hated the most was that she hadn't seen this coming. She'd gotten complacent; started taking things for granted. She'd always seen it coming before and been the one to break things off.

The worst part was that Richard must be right. Him breaking things off with her didn't hurt. Not because of him. Not because of her feelings for him. It was the situation that was hurting her. Not Richard himself. Why hadn't she noticed?

"I'm sorry," she apologised, accepting that this was the way it had to go. "I've been terrible to you. So terrible and I didn't notice. I disguised it as kindness."

"I let you," said Richard. "Relationships are always a two way street."

"I've wasted five years of your life."

"I don't think I wasted it," said Richard. "I don't think the right woman was around for me to meet, yet. I think being with you has put me on the path to being with her."

"You'll find her," said Lois definitively. "If I have to dig her up with my bare hands."

Richard laughed. Then laughed harder because he couldn't believe he was laughing. "I don't think we'll have to go that far."

"You're a good man, Richard. You deserve a woman who'll give you the world."

Richard smiled, glad that Lois didn't seem to hate him.

"Well," said Lois, standing up. "We'd better get unpacked." And though a break-up with Richard was unexpected, Lois couldn't help but feel as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. One she hadn't even noticed was present.

x x x

It was a strangely jubilant Lois and Richard who came down from the attic for lunch. The other adults seemed to think something had happened between them while those with super-powered hearing were out. The something that had happened was the complete opposite of what they would have expected.

Clark and Kara hadn't returned yet, but they had one more addition to the group: Bart Allen. Richard was introduced and Bart greeted him with a grin, always happy to meet a friend of a friend. Before long, Bart was in the kitchen, sneaking mouthfuls when Martha wasn't looking.

While Lois and Richard were upstairs, tables had been set up in the kitchen and dining room to accommodate all the guests. It was a feast worthy of the day itself, but was only one of the precursors. There was more than one roast chicken and roast beef with plenty of potatoes, gravy and beans for everyone. Martha said grace and they all tucked in- some eating noticeably faster than others.

Kara and Clark returned looking slightly windblown, but not worse for wear, just as they were clearing their plates to make way for dessert. Mindful of his cover, Clark was carrying a shopping bag full of candles. "We can't have carols without them," he explained, mostly to Richard. The others nodded in agreement.

Lois was glad that Jason seemed to be getting along with Oliver's kids. He had difficulty making friends at school and Lois knew Oliver's trio had a hard time trusting anyone and were defensive as a result. They would be more likely to scare off Jason than try to befriend him.

Lois wasn't even sure Oliver's kids knew about his second job. They were still so young, they shouldn't have to worry about keeping secrets and unlike Jason there was no risk of them developing powers. Oliver could theoretically keep his identity a secret forever, but they were bound to make the connection as they got older... when they started to resent the time he spent away from them instead of appreciating the time spent with him.

"Hey dad?" asked Connor, Oliver's eldest.

Oliver looked up from his cake. "Yes?"

"Can you set up a target for us? Jason's never been shooting before."

Oliver quickly glanced at Lois, silently asking for her permission. The woman wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

"Shooting?" questioned Richard. He was sure that they didn't mean with guns unless they were fake, but couldn't figure out what they really meant.

"With bows and arrows," clarified Oliver. "They're safe enough to touch. Magnetic, actually, so you don't have to worry about Jason getting impaled."

"Aren't they kind of young?" wondered Lois. She wasn't sure Jason had the coordination for a bow and arrow.

"It's kind of my family's thing," said Oliver. "I don't know if you ever noticed the arrows in my family crest?"

Clark had, of course. Lois had too.

"He's a regular Robin Hood," quipped AC. "You wouldn't find a better teacher if you paid 'em."

"Oh why not?" questioned Lois. "Who's he going to hurt?" She eyed each of the speedy heroes, daring them to not get between a stray arrow and any of the children.

Everyone bundled up and went outside. Oliver, with some help from Clark pulled a couple of archery targets from the back of Oliver's van.

"I can't believe you brought these with you," muttered Clark.

Oliver shrugged. "The kids like it."

"And I suppose they all go to sleep clutching Green Arrow dolls?"

The blond man laughed but didn't deny it.

Clark shook his head. "That is crazy." The pair set up the targets behind the house.

The kids took turns shooting. Oliver would help each with their stance and there were no mishaps. Surprisingly, Jason turned out to be better than Oliver's youngest, Oliver Jr, who was younger than Jason by almost a year. Connor and Violet teased poor Ollie Jr, calling him OJ.

It wasn't long before the adults were distracted into having a snowball fight and the kids joined in, before splitting off into a game of 'Justice League' where all of them argued over being the Green Arrow, much to the adults' amusement. Bart was terribly disappointed when none of the kids wanted to be Impulse, and decided to join in the game as Impulse himself in an attempt to make them think he was cooler.

Afterwards they share hot cocoa by the fire and Martha cooked up another delicious feast.

x x x

After dinner was consumed and the carols were sung, Lois and Oliver took the kids upstairs to bed. Chloe had taken the baby and Bruce back to her father's house where they'd be spending the night. Martha was trying to convince the men of the Justice League (Kara had needed no convincing) to attend the midnight service with her.

Richard took the opportunity to speak to Clark. After the way everything had gone with Lois, he thought Clark needed to know what he was thinking. He'd been feeling particularly honest today and Richard wondered if it was the farm. Martha Kent did not seem like the sort of woman who would tolerate lying from anyone. He hadn't set a specific date, but it looked like the time for Lois to tell Clark had passed.

"Is there somewhere private we can go to talk?" asked Richard.

There was only so much privacy you could get on the farm. There was surveillance everywhere, not to mention people with super hearing. But whatever Richard had to say would probably stay between them. Clark looked to where Kara was talking to AC and Bart then shrugged. "Sure."

Clark led Richard out to the barn and into his old fortress of solitude.

Richard took a moment to take in his surroundings. "I'm guessing you came out here a lot as a kid."

"Yeah," Clark nodded, gazing up into the sky. "I used to stare up at the sky and wonder what else was out there." He paused. "And during the day I'd spy on Lana Lang." He smirked.

Richard almost couldn't believe it. Superman spying on the girl next door. But this wasn't Superman. This was Clark Kent, a man in a flannel shirt and jeans, standing in the middle of a barn. "I've heard a lot about Lana," he said. "I'm surprised she'd not here."

Clark wistfully stared out into the space where Lana's house had once stood. The new owners had changed the position of the house entirely. "When she and I realised we could never be together, we realised we couldn't stand to be in the same room. If you ever meet Lana, I won't be anywhere nearby."

If that sounded strange to Richard, he didn't mention it. "I had a girlfriend like that once," he said. "I like to think I'm a level headed person but one glimpse of her and I'd do the strangest things. I think she made me insane."

Clark laughed sympathetically. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This isn't easy for me to say," said Richard. "Because it's not really my secret."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be telling me." Clark wasn't sure he wanted to hear it now.

"Lois will probably kill me for telling you, but I think you should know."

"Is it worth the wrath of Lois?"

"It should never have been a secret in the first place."

"Okay," said Clark. "If you're going to tell me, then tell me."

"Jason is your son."

Clark's legs collapsed beneath him and he landed on the barn floor with a thud. Richard went to his side immediately and helped him up onto the couch. Clark shook his head. "I'm a father?"

Richard nodded. "Jason doesn't know," he clarified.

Clark blinked, trying to process it. "I'm a terrible father. How could I not have realised?"

"You didn't think to look. I looked and I saw it straight away," said Richard. "I did some snooping through your old photo albums."

"Does my mom know?"

"I think she suspects, but I can't be sure. I think she's waiting for Lois to tell her."

"What does she think of me? Why didn't she tell me?"

"You'll have to ask Lois yourself. I have theories, but she always says it's something else."

Clark sat in silence with his head in his hands long enough to make Richard feel really uncomfortable. He checked his watch. "Do you want me to tell your mom you're not going to make it to the midnight service?"

"No," Clark shook his head. He looked up at Richard. "You entrusted me with a secret, so I'm going to tell you one."

"That's okay," said Richard. "You don't have to tell me." The military had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy and Richard thought ti worked best in this situation.

"No, I want to tell you. I've never really told anyone before. I always waited for them to figure it out."

Richard considered revealing that he already knew, but if by some chance that wasn't what Clark was going to tell him, it would make things awkward."

"But not here," said Clark, and he left the barn. Now Richard was curious. Was he going to show him something? His spaceship perhaps.

Clark led Richard from the farm and down the road a fair distance. Richard was almost panting when they got there. He stopped at a patch that looked no different from the stretch before it. "This is where I met your uncle for the first time. He almost ran me over."

"Perry?" Richard found himself questioning, despite the fact that he was pretty sure Clark had never met his other uncles.

"Yeah. He was investigating meteor stories and he got caught up in the mysteries of Smallville."

"Mysteries?"

"Strange things happen here that don't happen anywhere else. Perry wanted to expose them. So when a tractor came flying out of the sky even though he was drunk he didn't believe me when I told him it fell off a truck."

"A flying tractor?" That was one of Perry's favourite catchphrases. When one of his reporters was about to give up on a story that seemed to have a plausible, non-illegal or supernatural explanation he'd say "Just because the tractor could have fallen off a truck, doesn't mean it didn't fly there." It had perplexed more than one staffer. Even Richard hadn't been aware of where Perry had picked up farming lingo. Now he did. "That explains a lot," he muttered quietly.

"Does it?" asked Clark.

Richard looked up. He'd forgotten about the whole super hearing thing. "Sorry I was talking to myself."

"The thing is," said Clark. "Perry was right. The tractor hadn't fallen off a truck. I'd accidentally thrown it there."

"Accidentally?"

"When you're very strong, a little loss of control goes a long way."

"And why had you lost control?" asked Richard.

"When I was younger, I lost control the same way any other teenage boy does. But that day it was because of the sunspots."

"Sunspots?"

"My power comes from the sun. When it fluctuates, so do my powers. I've learned to control it better, now, but you still won't see Superman out and about when sunspots are raging."

"Well that makes sense."

"Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"That you're Superman?"

"Yes. Why aren't you more surprised?"

"I already knew. Ever since the day you announced it at the breakfast table."

"So I guess my record's still nil for telling people my secret," said Clark.

Richard chuckled. "Guess so."

"I always thought you'd just passed it off as rambling from a crazy man. People are good at explaining away things they don't understand... things they want to ignore. But Perry didn't, so I don't know why I expected you to do that. I guess I'm good at explaining things away myself."

"Wait," said Richard. "Perry knows?"

"He's never outright said it but I'm sure he does."

"He's sat on top of the biggest story in the world for years." Richard was amazed that there were things even his uncle wouldn't print.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "Which is why I don't get free passes."

"Okay," said Richard. "You're Superman so I've tried to figure out who everyone staying at the farm is, and some of them are obvious, but the rest, not so much."

Clark laughed. "Go ahead. None of us have been trying very hard to hide it from you."

"I noticed that only Oliver and Bruce brought cars."

"Yeah," said Clark.

"So I'm guessing they don't have any powers. Or at least, not the sort good for dry land, or transportation."

"So far so good."

"Oliver's obviously the Green Arrow. Who else would carry an archery target wherever he went?"

Clark laughed. "He's not going to live that down for a while."

"Bruce is a little harder, but he's from Gotham so I'm guessing Batman even though their personalities are completely backward."

Clark nodded. "Bruce is probably the best actor in the Justice League."

"Kara's obviously Supergirl since she's your cousin. And by the way, if I hadn't already known you were Superman she would have given it away immediately."

"Maybe you can talk her into that," said Clark. "She's certainly never listened to me. Sometimes I think she's going to be a rebellious teenager her entire life... she spent too long in her spaceship."

"What?"

"Kara's actually about sixteen years older than I am. Double that if you count her time spent in the Phantom Zone."

"Well she certainly looks good for her age."

"She will probably look pretty similar in another sixteen years. We were supposed to arrive on Earth at the same time but her ship got stuck, and so she was in stasis until after I was out of high school."

"Eighteen years of teenage hormones? Yikes."

"I'm sure that's not actually how it works, but yeah. She was a teenager for a long time."

Richard went back to guessing. "Bart arrived on foot by himself. And then played with the kids when none of them wanted to be Impulse, so I guess that's him?"

Clark nodded with a smile.

"AC I'm not sure about."

"He's Aquaman. Didn't you notice how much water he was drinking? And he's a swimmer."

"Well now it seems obvious. I was surprised he didn't take more bathroom breaks."

"And it's why he rolled around in the snow while the kids were shooting."

"He was rather enthusiastic about making snow angels."

"AC's enthusiastic about pretty much everything."

"So I think it's just Chloe left. I don't think she's anyone I've ever heard of."

"Chloe's Watchtower. Essentially she's the head of base communications. If she goes out into the field it's heavily disguised. Usually she pretends to be Vicki Vale from Gotham."

"I always thought it seemed impossible that Vicki Vale got into more scrapes than Lois. Now I see why."

They shared a laugh then Clark checked his watch. "The midnight service is about to start. Do you want to take a shortcut?"

Richard eyed Clark warily. "What kind of shortcut?"

"One that will get you there super quickly."

"Oh why not," said Richard.

Clark reached out a hand and squeezed Richard's shoulder with it and the next thing he knew they were standing in the church's parking lot.

Richard had to blink several times to acclimate himself to his new location. "Don't ever do that again."

"Well," said Clark. "Not if you're conscious."

"Deal," said Richard, and together they made their way inside.

x x x

On Christmas morning, Jason awoke before the sun, sneaking out of the bed he was sharing with his mother and climbing over his father, asleep on the trundle bed. He snuck down the collapsible stairs and met the Queen kids sneaking out of their room. The four of them shared conspiratorial smiles and made their way downstairs and into the living room where the presents were stacked underneath the Christmas tree. Two steps before they could grasp the wrapped parcels, they found themselves faced with a very large pair of legs blocking their path. The four children looked up and up and smiled guiltily.

"Hi Uncle Clark!" they chorused.

"What are you four doing out of bed?" he asked, trying not to show his amusement.

"Getting some exercise?" volunteered Connor.

"Nice try," smirked Clark. "Back to bed," he pointed, his gaze lingering a little longer on Jason. This was the first time he'd seen the boy up close since he found out he was his. "And don't come back until your parents are awake- and don't you dare wake them up."

"Too late," Lois called from behind the kids, decked out in a pink bathrobe over flannel pyjamas, her trademark slippers on her feet. "Smallville, mind starting a fire?"

"If you'll keep an eye on them," he said.

Lois came around to separate the kids from the tree. Clark used his bulk to disguise the fact that he was only using his heat vision to start the fire.

"We don't open presents until everyone is awake," stated Lois. The kids had clearly all heard of that rule before.

"Let's make breakfast," said Clark, herding them out of the room where AC and Bart still lay sleeping.

Clark was in charge in the kitchen, with Lois being treated like one of the kids. He had them fetching ingredients and utensils, washing fruit in the sink and pouring the batter for pancakes and waffles. There was also hot chocolate and two kinds of corn muffins.

The various smells brought in the rest of the household. No one seemed to mind that it was just after dawn when they had a heaping plate of everything before them.

The kids wolfed down their breakfasts and stared up at their parents until finally they were each allowed to open one present each. The rest would be saved for after Christmas lunch when Chloe and Bruce returned, and Dinah and John Jones joined them. The adults exercised self-restraint and didn't touch any of their presents. Each of the kids selected their biggest present. Jason had a new bike, Connor had a go-kart, Vi had a new toboggan and Ollie Jr a miniature working Jeep. They thanked everyone and ran out to play in the barn.

The new toys kept the children and most of the adults entertained until lunchtime. The others helped with the cooking and Clark couldn't help but notice that when Richard started showing Jason how to ride his bike in the barn, Lois went outside with Vi and her toboggan.

Lunch and its guests came. After that the kids opened the rest of their presents, Chloe opening those intended for her daughter. The kids went out into the barn by themselves again, with Clark keeping an ear on them. Now that Richard knew there would definitely be no hesitation if Clark or Kara heard anything. Lois was the first to hand out presents.

"So," Lois demanded once she'd handed them all out. "Where are my presents?"

Chloe observed the seated adults and raised her hand. "All in favour of Lois getting her presents last say 'Aye'."

There was a chorus of 'Aye's and Lois pouted. "Come on guys, where's your Christmas spirit?"

Meanwhile Bart opened his present. It was a bright red thong with a picture of Rudolph the Reindeer's head on the front. "Gag gifts again, Lois?"

"Sorry," Richard apologised. "I don't know you well enough to veto Lois' suggestion." He looked at Clark. "Yours and Martha's are slightly more appropriate."

The others found a variety of adult novelty items, but Clark's was a book of Christmas history instead. "Thanks," he said. Looking up at Lois he said, "Maybe next year you shouldn't buy us presents. You're clearly not very good at it."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Kara. "They're funny."

Clark realised that because Kara had gone shopping for presents with Lois she'd bought similar ones.

"Lois!" Clark reprimanded her. "It's her first real Christmas."

"What?" she wouldn't have had much of a clue either.

"Let's do mine next, shall we?" said Chloe.

"No way," protested AC. "After Lois' presents mine are going to look good. But after your they'll probably look pathetic."

"Alright," conceded Chloe. "You go next."

AC's gifts had clearly been given to encourage the recipient to get into the water. Everyone got a new bathing suit and a device that would allow them to breathe underwater. "They're for when you come to visit Atlantis next year," he explained.

"Atlantis?" questioned Richard. It had come out over breakfast that Richard was now in the know.

"It's um, my kingdom," AC said sheepishly.

"Because he refuses to convert it to a democracy," put in Oliver.

"If you really believed in democracy," said AC. "You wouldn't be in charge of Queen Industries. That's your birthright as much as Atlantis is mine."

Oliver shut his mouth.

"Me next," said Bart, and the next thing they all knew there a lumpy parcel on each of their laps. He'd gotten them each souvenirs from a different country.

"I hope you didn't steal these," Clark said, holding up the pocket watch Bart had gotten him.

"You pickpocket one guy and you never live it down," said Bart.

"It was more than one guy," said Clark.

"Ahem," Chloe cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself. "How much money did you steal from ATMs that summer?"

Clark blushed under the gaze of those who hadn't heard the story before. "I wasn't myself."

"You were yourself without inhibitions," said Chloe. "Like Impulse."

Bart smirked. "Thanks, Chloe-licious."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Bart," Clark apologised.

"Now I think it's time for my presents," said Chloe.

Chloe's presents were thoughtful testaments to the fact that she actually knew her friends. "How did you know I wanted that?" was a common question thrown at her.

Bruce had decided not to give out presents this year. "You may each have one favour with no questions asked," he offered. From anyone else that might have been a good deal, but Bruce never did ask questions when granting favours. He found it more efficient to do his own detective work.

Oliver gave the same personal-impersonal expensive presents he always did. There was nothing special about a wallet, but Oliver somehow managed to find the one with just the right number of pockets you needed.

Dinah had gotten them trinkets and John, who didn't really like Christmas, abstained as well.

"Okay," said Clark as he passed out the last parcels remaining under the tree. "These are this year's presents. But I also still have the ones from the Christmas after I left." He went to get them quickly. When he got to Richard he handed him a package. "This was meant for Pete, but I don't think he needs it any more. You'll probably put it to better use."

Richard couldn't imagine what it was, but he thanked Clark anyway.

"Sorry Bruce, nothing else for you."

The man grunted in response. Clark had had a hard enough time trying to think of one present. He'd settled on a pair of bat shaped cufflinks, figuring a tasteful gag was in order.

"Thanks Clark," Richard repeated once he'd opened the old present, a very non-descript looking watch.

"It's actually a panic button," Clark explained, showing him how it worked. "I should be able to hear it just about anywhere if you get into trouble. And the average human won't."

The gift could have offended Richard and made him feel emasculated, but instead he only felt grateful that Clark was his friend.

"I think I'll make one for Jason, too," said Clark. "Just in case."

"You made this?" Richard looked at the watch he'd fastened on his wrist with even greater appreciation.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is when you've got inbuilt lasers and all of Krypton's science embedded in your brain."

"Right," said Richard. "You're super so anything extraordinary is actually mundane."

"Exactly," smirked Clark.

"In that case, why didn't you add an extension onto our house?"

"Did you want one?" wondered Clark.

"Well, no. The house is big enough for three people."

Lois interrupted. "Thanks for the bracelet, Smallville."

"What bracelet?" Clark was confused. This year's present had been new bunny slippers, and the one from five years ago had been a pair of earrings. Clark felt something akin to horror when he realised exactly which bracelet had made its way to Lois Lane.

There, fastened around _Lois Lane_'s wrist was the symbol for his soulmate. "I didn't put that there." The last time Clark remembered even seeing the bracelet was before he'd met Lois. He'd put it away in the barn in a lead box and almost forgotten about it. He'd never even considered giving it to Lana, let alone Lois the woman he could never have.

Lois frowned. "Do you want it back?" She tried to unfasten it, but it didn't seem to unclasp. "I think it's stuck."

Clark shook his head. "Of course." He sighed. "Just keep it."

It was Lois' turn to shake her head. "Not if you don't want me to have it. What is it anyway? Something Lana left behind?"

"It has nothing to do with Lana."

Chloe and Martha both recognised the bracelet, but weren't sure how to save Clark from having to explain.

"It actually belonged to my first girlfriend, Kyla," said Clark.

"You never mentioned her before," said Lois, as she continued to fiddle with the bracelet. The problem was she couldn't seem to find where it was supposed to unlatch.

"She died," said Clark.

"Oh God." Lois had a flashback to the way Clark had been when Alicia had died and really wanted the bracelet off her wrist. "You really should take it back." She thrust her arm at Clark. "Break it if you have to."

Clark looked at it. "I don't even know if I can break it."

"You're the strongest man in the world, aren't you?"

"The bracelet's Kryptonian," he said, rotating the bracelet to look at the clasp. It unhooked easily and Clark held onto it.

"Kryptonian?" questioned Lois, rubbing her wrist where the bracelet had been. She could still feel it on her arm.

Clark showed her the symbol. "Doesn't that look Kryptonian to you?"

Lois shrugged. "Or maybe it's just a pretty pattern. What does it mean?"

"Soulmate," said Clark.

A wave of meaning washed over Lois. Clark was going to let her have it? No, he hadn't given it to her. It had just gotten mixed up. But the bracelet had belonged to his girlfriend... a girlfriend who had died. Someone Clark maybe still loved. "So it's meant for your soulmate?"

"Naman's soulmate," Clark corrected.

"Naman?" asked Richard.

"It's an ancient Kawatche legend detailed in the caves not far from here. The story goes that Naman who fell from the sky has the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes. And before you all go saying that's me, it could just as easily be any other Kryptonian because the rest of the legend doesn't quite fit."

"What is the rest of it?" wondered Richard. Ancient legends were always something that had fascinated him.

"The part about Sageeth," said Clark. "Sageeth was meant to be like Naman's brother, but he becomes the bearer of darkness, the evil counterpart to his goodness. Naman is supposed to destroy Sageeth."

"That's one interpretation," said Richard. "I've love to see it for myself."

Chloe laughed. "Well you came to the right place. I didn't understand why Clark was so fascinated by those caves when we were in high school. I didn't know that he thought they were about him."

"You're welcome to go through my old notes," said Clark. "But the cave itself's too unstable to explore."

"Couldn't the legend be referring to Lex?" asked Lois.

"That was the working theory in high school," said Clark. "But if either of us ever destroyed the other it was only temporary."

Lois shrugged. "Lex is still around. You never know."

"About that," said Bruce. "Why are you all so intent upon getting him back? It's likely that Lex will go to prison for life once he goes to court for the crystal thing."

"Even with our relationship aside," said Clark. "This new Lex is too unstable and dangerous. The real Lex, the one who slept under this roof and lived down the road, might be a murderer, but at least he's real."

"Anyway," said Chloe. "Maybe Tess Mercer was right and the legend referred to Doomsday."

"We weren't as close as brothers," said Clark.

"But you could have been."

"Maybe if we hadn't been separated after the spaceship landed on Earth."

Richard shook his head. "This conversation is too out there for my normal human brain. It's so weird to hear you talking about everything as though it's so normal."

"Welcome to Smallville," said Chloe.

"I should tell you about Krypton one day," said Kara. "Everything was so different from here."

"Not to mention all the other planets you saw on your trip through the universe."

"That I might be able to deal with," said Richard. "As long as it didn't happen here."

x x x

Later, as the adults began to conk out, too full of food and alcohol to continue, Clark and Lois found themselves watching the kids in the barn. Downstairs Oliver's boys had constructed forts and Violet had somehow managed to get Jason to play house with her. Upstairs in the loft, Lois and Clark had some time to themselves.

"Having fun so far?" Clark asked, thinking Lois would make some flippant comment and he'd make one in return.

"It's been terrible, actually," Lois said so candidly that Clark had to believe her. "It's not showing, is it?"

"No," said Clark. "What's happened?"

"Richard," said Lois quietly, looking down for any sign that Jason was listening in. He seemed too engrossed pretending to eat a meal with Vi. "We haven't sorted out all the details, but he's broken up with me."

"What?" Clark was surprised. Neither party looked affected by the split at all. And he hadn't noticed any signs that the pair of them had been growing apart. They'd both seemed to love each other and Jason. "Why?"

"He doesn't think I love him enough... which he's probably right about. It almost feels right to leave Richard behind. All my worries are for Jason."

"Richard will always be his father," said Clark.

Lois exhaled. "But he's not."

"Do you think that affected me and my father?"

"No," said Lois. "I always forget you're adopted."

Clark laughed at the thought of his parents being Kryptonian superheroes on Earth. "When I was little, you would never have been able to tell me that my dad wasn't the strongest man in the world."

"That's not what I meant," said Lois. "You're just so human. Even when you're saving the world all I see is a plaid-wearing Kansas farmboy brooding in his loft."

This was why he loved Lois. Why he always had, even when he didn't think he did. Why he'd never wanted her to know his secret, even knowing she wouldn't care. But she didn't love him in return. If she did she never would have kept their son from him. "So who is Jason's biological father?" he asked, giving her one last opportunity to come clean to him.

Lois looked up at him, startled. "I thought you said it didn't matter."

"When I first found out I was adopted, I told myself that it didn't matter who my biological parents were. Maybe that would have been true if I was human, but when I started developing powers, Jor-El, no matter how crazy I thought he was, put things into perspective for me. Knowing where I'd come from helped me figure out where to go."

Hearing that, Lois cottoned on the fact that Clark knew. "It's not like I was planning to keep it a secret forever. I know that he'll have questions and you'll be the only one who can answer them." She took a breath. "But Clark, you went away for five years and I still don't think you understand what that did to me. I've always been terrified that you'll slip through my fingers and you did. For five years I didn't know if you were alive or dead... if you'd ever come back."

Clark's expression was pained. "I know it hurt, Lois. But I came back. That's the only thing I could do and I did it."

"You could have let me say goodbye... resolved things. If you'd died I would have known peace."

Clark swept her into his arms, perhaps a little more than platonically. "If I'd let you say goodbye I never would have left. You make me selfish, Lois. When I'm with you I want so many things that would make it impossible for me to be Superman."

"Is that why you were pulling away before?" asked Lois. They hadn't been on speaking terms when he'd left. They'd argued. Fiercely. But that was the norm for them. And Lois was sure he was breaking up with her, but she hadn't known why. Was this it? Had he decided that he couldn't be with her and be Superman at the same time?

"We weren't in a good place back then, Lois. It was like we weren't even on the same planet. We had different expectations of Superman. I think we needed space."

"So you just took some?"

"I didn't plan for Kara to come back here with a mission that would take five years. But I guess I can't say I was eager to go."

"And now?" Lois was afraid of the answer to her question.

"Now," said Clark. "I still need to be Superman."

"So that's it?" Lois was furious. "You're just going to let me and Jason go? You know and you're not going to do anything about it."

"The world has to come first, Lois. I can teach Jason what it is to be Kryptonian when he's old enough to understand, but I can't be a father to him." Clark hadn't even noticed that he'd come to this conclusion since he'd spoken to Richard. It was perhaps why he wasn't feeling anything. After the initial anger at Lois and disappointment in himself, he figured it was better this way. Richard could be Jason's father. He already had been so far. Why stop now?

"I think you're a coward," said Lois. "Richard's there so you don't think you have to do anything. You can't step up to the plate."

"If anyone's a coward, Lois," said Clark. "It's you for not telling me."

"Puh-lease. I knew you'd react like this. Just go away like you always do. Excuse me for not wanting to hear your excuses."

"What about your excuses? You don't even have any."

"I did everything for Jason."

It was Clark's turn to scoff. "You say you did it for Jason, but you can't really. He's half-Kryptonian. No one has any idea what that means. What if he had some strange side-effects? The League could have helped you, but you didn't tell anyone."

That stopped Lois. "If anything had gone wrong I would have gone to them immediately."

"What if it was too late?"

"I didn't want Jason being poked and prodded and tested like a dissected frog," said Lois. "I would have thought you'd be able to understand that."

"Did you even take him to a doctor?"

"Of course," said Lois. "He has a paediatrician. And he's never taken a blood sample, so he doesn't know. I looked after him as best I could. That's what parenting is about: making the tough choices, weighing your child's life in your hands."

"I love him, you know," said Clark quietly. "I just don't think I can be there for him."

"Newsflash, Clark. Every parent has doubts."

Lois stormed away, glad to get the last word in. Clark was left to watch the kids.

x x x

The remainder of the guests left the next morning. Clark made sure he got to spend a moment with Jason before he got swept into his parents' split. He knew Jason didn't know about him being his biological father, but he wanted to make sure Jason knew he could contact him at any time. He would always be available.

"If you need me for _anything_," Clark impressed upon Jason. "You call me. Shout if it's urgent. But you have my cell phone number too, right? And your daddy had a new watch with a button on it that you can press so I'll hear it but no one else will."

"What about me? Will I hear it?" Jason asked.

"What makes you think that?" Did Jason know?

"Sometimes I can do things that you can do."

"Like what?" Clark wondered.

"I'm really strong and sometimes I see things I shouldn't."

"Then yes," said Clark. "You might be able to."

"Cool!" grinned Jason.

"If you do anything else, you can call me too. Or tell your parents. But don't tell anyone else. They won't understand."

"Okay," Jason nodded.

"I've kept my powers secret from nearly everyone my entire life and you'll have to do the same."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know you are, buddy," said Clark. He noticed Lois finish speaking to his mother. Kara and Richard would be done saying goodbye soon too. "I might seem distant sometimes, but you can still talk to me about anything. I'll always have time for you, even if your mom says something about me being a big jerk."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because I am sometimes," said Clark. "Your mom knows that better than anyone else."

"I think mommy's wrong about you," said Jason.

"Well I'm glad. We'll sort it out, though. We always do."

"Okay," nodded Jason.

"Now give me a hug." They embraced, Clark taking care not to squeeze the life out of his son even though he wanted to. "Be good for your mother. She's having a tough time."

"Uh-huh." Clark could see he was losing Jason. He'd given him too much advice at once. He had to say one last thing, though.

"And make sure you tell your daddy you love him."

Jason made a face. "Do I have to?"

"Yup. That one's non-negotiable, buster, because you do love your daddy and sometimes he needs to hear it."

Clark couldn't remember the last time he'd given anyone so many instructions. He was worried about what the next few days would bring for Jason. The only parents he'd even known were parting ways and even though it looked like it would be amicable, there was no telling when either party would turn it nasty.

Lois came to retrieve her son. "Time to go, Jason." She avoided eye contact with Clark.

"Goodbye Lois," he said. It felt final, as though they wouldn't be seeing each other ever again.

"Goodbye Clark." She still didn't look at him.

Clark parted on friendlier terms with Richard, shaking his hand and reminding him he'd be at work on Monday. Clark stood by his mother as they watched their car drive away.

"It's true isn't it," said Martha. "Jason's your son."

Clark nodded. "Yes."

Martha hugged her son. She didn't know what to say.

Clark tilted his head as he caught a fire alarm going off somewhere. "I've got to-"

Kara cut him off. "I'll do it."

She was gone before he could argue with her.

"I want to do more for him," said Clark. "But I don't think I can."

"You'll be in his corner. That will be enough."

And even though he knew his mother's judgement was clouded by the fact she didn't know everything, he really hoped so.

x X X x

**A/N:** And, I think the next chapter's the last one. No point dragging it out.


	10. It Ends

**Of Memory and Memories**

**Author's Note: **This is officially the longest thing I have ever written. It's even more amazing when I consider that I wrote half of it during NaNoWriMo last year when I wrote what was previously the longest thing I've ever written. I did a lot of writing last November.

I'm not sure if this is the ending that anyone wants to read, but it's the ending I've written. And I'll be posting a Charmed story later today if anyone wants to read that.

Chapter 10: It Ends

Work back at the Planet on Monday was as excruciatingly awkward as Clark expected. Richard and Lois had arrived separately and the office gossips were looking at Clark as though it was his fault. Clark found himself out and about as Superman just to get out of the office for things that Superman rarely attended to any more- a quick bag snatch, a cat stuck up a tree, an unarmed teenage shoplifter, and the return of several drunks to their homes before they could cause a nuisance.

While in the office, Clark typed up these articles, speculating on Superman's motivation and implying that he didn't think it was likely to occur again. The last thing he needed was for people to expect him to save them from their own everyday evils.

When Jason arrived after school, he looked torn between his parents, spending time at both of their desks. Clark was a little hurt that the boy didn't come over to say hello, and Jason was gone too soon, Richard taking him home at five o'clock on the dot. Clark left soon afterward and suspected that Lois would remain at her desk for several more hours.

The new year began with little celebration on Clark's part as he rounded up illegal fireworks and drunken revellers. He chased after speeding drivers and half-wished he could get drunk. Weeks passed in a similar fashion.

x x x

It was toward the end of January before anything happened. It was the first time Lois had really spoken to Clark in weeks.

"Oliver's come through for us," she stated.

"I know," said Clark, having heard directly from the horse's mouth the night before.

Oliver had managed to secure a meeting with Lex Luthor over the possible acquisition of some solar power plants. Clark had no idea if Oliver actually wanted to buy them, but it was good enough to secure a meeting once everyone had worked themselves out of holiday mode.

"Well if you know everything," said Lois. "How are we going to make sure Lucas is there too?"

"We don't want Lucas there," said Clark. "It will be easier to turn Lex if Lucas isn't watching. Once Lex is in his right mind it will be simple to get him to tell us Lucas' location and to provide the evidence that Lucas has been controlling him."

"You're relying on Lex Luthor's conscience?" said Lois, more than a little unimpressed. "Lex will probably decide to carry out his revenge on him in a not so legal matter."

"What's your big idea, then?"

"Lucas Luthor is the controlling interest in LuthorCorp. He got Lex to sign enough over to him, but it's a private sale so no one knows except the two of them and some lawyers. If it came out, I think the shareholders would be in an uproar and demand Lucas Luthor show his face."

"So you want to get a whole bunch of innocent people involved?"

"Of course not!" said Lois. "But if we know where he's going to be, we can follow him when he leaves. And chances are he'll leave with Lex."

"Sounds like you don't need Oliver at all," said Clark. "And that we could have pulled this stunt weeks ago."

"We need Oliver because he has LuthorCorp share sand there would be no way we could get into a meeting like that without them."

"I have LuthorCorp shares," said Clark.

"Why?" questioned Lois. She'd never heard of Clark bothering to invest his money before. And why would he pick something as volatile as LuthorCorp even if Ollie owned almost half of it?

"Part of a trust fund Lex set up when I was in high school that he never told me about because he knew I'd refuse it. I didn't know until I turned twenty-five and a lawyer showed up."

"He never got rid of it?"

"No one could touch it until I was old enough, not even Lex."

"But that's proof you were friends."

"Or," said Clark. "It's proof that he set up a fund for a Smallville High School student which just happened to be me. I've thought about it Lois."

She grumbled. "The reason why we need to bring it up now is that the annual general meeting is on soon. My sources say Lucas doesn't usually show up, but a series of articles by Lane and Kent should push it."

"Maybe you should leave me off that by-line," said Clark. "If I'm going into the meeting."

Lois smirked, always happy to leave Clark off. "Well it was my idea anyway."

x x x

Over the next week, you couldn't hear any mention of LuthorCorp without the name Lucas Luthor attached to it. After the initial article by Lois, the rest of the media sprouted their own theories about why the younger brother now had controlling interest, and why they'd never heard of him before. Share prices were dropping, and the shareholders were livid, wanting an explanation, to know everything.

And then came the announcement that yes, Lucas Luthor would be making an appearance at the AGM. Oliver had been particularly vocal in demanding that the younger man show his face. He'd pretended to be a lot angrier about the whole situation than he actually was, in the way that someone would who discovered that they had less power than they did. Oliver Queen still had some power, so it wouldn't make sense for Lucas Luthor to stay away.

Lois and Maddie were officially assigned by Perry to the meeting, but they'd be waiting outside hoping for glimpses and interviews. Clark was going in with Oliver as his back-up. Oliver had the black kryptonite because there was no way Clark would have been able to get the lead box past a metal detector. The CEO of Queen Industries was a different matter.

As Clark sat amongst the shareholders, there was a lot of whispering as though they were about to witness history being made. Oliver began the meeting and introduced Lucas Luthor. Clark couldn't pay attention, running through his mind the steps he and Oliver would be taking once this meeting was over. Oliver would leave partway through the meeting and return as the Green Arrow. Clark would detain Lucas while the Arrow split Lex's fake personality from his true one.

Then Inspector Maggie Sawyer would arrest both of them. They'd thought about using John Jones, but they didn't like to mix their caped alter-egos with their day jobs, and since both Luthors were normal humans, though dangerous, they probably didn't need Martian help.

Reality didn't work out quite that way. It began simply enough. Oliver left the stage during Lucas' speech, but Lucas ended it too quickly and began leaving while Lex was giving his own address. Clark left the room, following Lucas with his x-ray vision and speedily changing his suit. Inspector Sawyer and her people were tailing Lucas as well, but so far he hadn't done anything suspicious. The police were only here as a personal favour to Superman. There was no way Sawyer was going to arrest Lucas without a smidgen of evidence.

Clark could only groan as he saw Lois accost him. It was true that they needed to stall him, but he didn't want Lois in the line of fire, and Maddie was right on her heels. Clark should have expected that she'd find her way into the building despite the fact that the press were to remain outside.

"Mr Luthor!" began Lois. "Care to make a statement about the last time we met?"

Lucas laughed. "Trespassers deserve what's coming to them." Clark was surprised he didn't disguise his statement further. It was clear he didn't know he was being observed.

"The door was unlocked," said Lois. "That was a trap to lure Superman out and kill him."

"You'll have a hard time proving that. The alien's still alive."

"Where did you get your kryptonite from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I think you know," said Lucas, seeming to enjoy this exchange.

"Luthor family vault? Your father certainly was always interested in that meteor rock."

As Lois and Lucas verbally sparred, Superman kept an eye and ear on the meeting. Lex was taking questions so it would be ending soon. Superman spotted the Green Arrow waiting backstage, watching. He seemed to have that under control. There was no way Lois was going to get Lucas to confess here, though. Clark wondered if they should give up this plan altogether. He'd liked his original plan and was still sure that Lex would turn his brother in.

"Luthors have always been interested in the world around us," said Lucas to Lois.

"Including yourself? What dose Lucas Luthor do in his spare time?"

Clark heard the shareholders begin to leave.

"I enjoy the occasional hike."

It was time to bring out the big guns, though Lois. "And your mother? Do you think she misses the great outdoors?"

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Well it hasn't made its way into the papers yet, but I'm sure that more than one person knows what happened to her."

"I'd tread carefully if I were you, Miss Lane. I'd hate to hear you say something slanderous."

"It's nothing the people of Smallville haven't said a million times over. Funny story. You remember my writing partner, Clark Kent? He told me this fascinating story about the time your mother kidnapped your brother to try to get your father to admit that Clark was you. Imagine a mother not recognising her own son."

"She hadn't seen me since I was born."

"Yeah," laughed Lois. "Because you and Clark look so much alike. A blind man would have been able to tell you apart."

Lucas' eyes flashed dangerously. He had known what he was doing when he hadn't let Lex remember anything of his relationship with Clark. Lois could see it now. "Sore spot? I bet it kills you to know that Clark Kent was a better brother to Lex than you ever were. He sent you away, pretended it was to protect you, but really he couldn't stand the sight of you. He thought you were a psychopath. They both did."

"You really don't know who you're up against. You think that just because Superman's shown a personal interest in your well-being that you're as invulnerable as he is. One second is all it would take. One split second when he was saving someone else's life. Or maybe he'd be saving you, and in one split second something happened to your son. What was his name? Jason?"

Lois slapped him. "Don't you dare."

Lucas looked around quickly and so no one other than Lois and Maddie. "Why don't I just make that one second right now?" He pulled a gun from inside his jacket and Maddie screamed at the sight of it. The window in the door behind Lucas shattered and Lucas whirled with his weapon up, demanding to know who was there.

Lois made a grab for the weapon and it went off, but Lucas maintained his grip.

Maggie Sawyer's squad moved in and Lois stopped struggling for the weapon.

Realising that he could be arrested or worse, Lucas took his gun and raised it to Lois' head before the police could demand he drop his weapon. Maddie backed away, not once relinquishing her grasp on her camera.

Superman swept in faster than the human eye could follow, but collapsed as soon as he was between the police and Lucas. Kryptonite. Of course. It was strange that it was unshielded, but Clark guessed Lucas was aware that they might try to trap him at this meeting. Lois was going to have to get herself out of this situation. Having experienced this situation countless times, Lois found it simple enough to wriggle from Lucas' grasp and gain control of the weapon. Lucas hadn't had so much experience being the hostage taker.

Dimly Clark registered footsteps. Lex was there with his bodyguards. "What's going on?" he demanded. Oliver mustn't have had an opportunity to use the kryptonite yet. The odds weren't in his favour, but now they were distracted.

Lois removed the gun's cartridge, and the police arrested Lucas for attempted murder. Lois tried to get them to understand that they had to get rid of the kryptonite on his person, but they didn't seem willing to strip search him right there.

The Green Arrow stepped out of the shadows while the bodyguards were distracted and raised the black kryptonite to Lex's head. Nothing seemed to happen before the Arrow had to take off, the guards chasing after him.

Clark crawled his way out of the green kryptonite's grasp and stood, staring at Lex. Once again the man seemed to be arguing with himself, resisting his own body. "Lex," Clark almost pleaded for the other man. Lex's eyes grew wide as though trying to see Clark, not Superman.

"Supes!" the Green Arrow shouted, having circled back. He threw the black kryptonite to the man in blue. Superman caught it and before the humans could react, he'd pressed the crystal to the other man's forehead.

"Remember," he commanded, though it was unnecessary.

A light engulfed Lex, seemed to take control of the man before letting go and leaving the man to slump on the floor. Clark knew it was a risk in front of all of these people, but he had to know if it had worked. Lex looked up.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Superman.

Lex exercised his jaw for a moment, and got to his feet as he thought about what to say next.

Clark was glad he was thinking about it. It was a good sign.

"A friend," Lex said finally before taking a few steps toward Clark and hugging him.

No one seemed to notice the click of Maddie's camera. It was a once sided hug, but there was no mistaking the relief on Superman's face as Lex Luthor embraced him.

"My very best friend," whispered Lex. "You saved my life again." Lex released him.

"Do you think you could do something better with it this time around?" asked Clark.

Lex looked around and nodded, holding his hands out to be cuffed. "I think you'd better arrest me," he said to Inspector Sawyer.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"How about the murder of Lionel Luthor?" suggested Superman.

Lex seemed resigned, but determined as those seeking redemption often are. "Let's start with that. I killed my father. The detective seemed reluctant.

"It's true," Lois added, drawing attention back to herself. "I had proof of it once."

"I made it so that she no longer had proof," said Lex. "Perverting the course of justice- that's a crime, isn't it?"

Finally Maggie pulled out her handcuffs and began reciting his rights. When it came to the part about remaining silent, Lex spoke, "I want this to go on record. I'll plead guilty to anything I did up until 2008 but it wasn't me after that. I was under his control." Lex pointed to Lucas.

It was only as both Luthors were being led away that Clark noticed something... it looked as though Lex's hair was falling out once more. He glanced at Lois who'd seen the same thing.

"Psychosomatic effect?" wondered Lois.

"It would explain why everything but that could be healed."

Lois almost laughed with hysterical relief. "I can't believe this is what we're talking about."

The Green Arrow joined them and though there were still several standing warrants for his arrest, no one made a move toward him. He sighed. "Let's hope this was the right thing to do."

Clark already knew that it was.

x x x

The Luthors' arrest was on the front page of the Daily Planet the next morning, Lois and Clark's article accompanied by Maddie's iconic photograph of Lex hugging Superman. Perry was more than pleased with their work, especially Maddie's. He kept staring at the picture and muttering, "I don't believe it!". But he did, or it certainly wouldn't be there taking up half the front page, above the fold.

The accompanying Lane and Kent exclusive detailed everything they'd discovered and in the follow-up articles, listed every crime Lex Luthor would be pleading guilty to, and those that he wouldn't. Lois and Clark were clearly biased toward Lex Luthor only being charged for those he was pleading guilty to; the ones he actually committed while of sound mind and body.

Lois was in a better mood now, as though she'd forgotten why she'd been less than impressed with Clark earlier in the year. They were back to their easier, often teasing relationship. Clark was glad because it meant he got to spend more time with Jason. But every moment he spent with Jason not knowing that he was his father was pure torture for Clark. Jason had grown used to the small apartment he and his mother now lived in, and Clark heard that Richard was planning on selling their house. He already looked into marina rates for his sea plane.

One evening when Jason was upset about having been forgotten at school by his mother, Clark couldn't take it any more.

"Lois we need to talk," said Clark, and she looked at him resigned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid it any longer. By silent agreement they went up to the roof together.

"We need to tell Jason I'm his father," said Clark without preamble. "I know it's terrible timing because you've just broken up with Richard and he's had to adjust to him not being around as much and living in a new place, but I think he's ready to know now. I don't think he'll think I'm replacing Richard."

"Ready to be let down by you? You said yourself that you can't be more than an occasional visitor. It's better this way. You're still his idol because he doesn't expect more from you."

"I want to be idolised for the man I am, not some rose-coloured lie."

"He sits by your desk day in and day out and you don't think he knows who you are?"

"He'll figure it out one day, Lois. The things he can do. He probably already suspects and he'll resent you if you don't tell him. He'll think you're keeping me away when it's me who's doing it."

Lois closed her eyes and imagined a perfect world for a moment. One where they could be a family forever, with no interruptions.

"Don't punish yourselves for my mistakes. What if you died, Lois? What would happen to Jason then?"

So much for a perfect world. She'd heard this somewhere before. Lois' eyes snapped open. "You'd share custody with Richard."

"Really?" questioned Clark. "Is that written in your will?"

"No, but your name's on Jason's birth certificate and you'd never kick Richard out of his life."

"So you'd expect me to suddenly know how to deal with Jason despite not having any practice while you were around to help me learn? I know I said I couldn't before, but I can learn now."

"I can't!" protested Lois. "I can't watch you be a father to him and know that you'll never be a husband to me."

And it seemed like there was only one solution to that problem. "Then marry me, Lois."

"What? Did you just propose? Just like that?"

"I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for years but I never thought it was possible."

"So what changed your mind?"

"The Luthor arrest," said Clark. "I wasn't motivated by some worldly goal. I wasn't thinking about either Luthor's effect on society. I was thinking about you and Jason. If you hadn't been able to get away from Lucas- if he'd killed you I never would have been able to finish the job. I might even have killed Lucas. That's not Superman. That's not even Clark Kent. I would be nothing without you, Lois. I'm already putting the two of you first. Why not make it official?"

Lois eyed him. Was this enough for her? Maybe, and maybe not. But Richard was right. If it didn't work out now she'd just end up falling for him all over again some time in the future. Lane and Kent just went hand in hand.

"I won't say yes to your proposal," said Lois. "But I will let you be a father to our son. And I will let you take me out to dinner one of these days."

Clark smiled. That would be enough because finally Lois Lane wasn't running away... and neither was he.

x X X x

**A/N:** The End. Although it's highly unlikely, I might end up posting a few side stories for this universe.


End file.
